Zangetsu
by Arch-Daishou
Summary: Fate yields a new path. An the road is changed for one named Naruto Uzumaki. During the Waves mission he discovers a odd badge in a river. A badge that holds a power unlike any other. Zangetsu... What will the course of his fate be with the strongest Zanpaktou at his command. NaruSaku Pairing. NO BASHING / NO HAREM
1. Moon Slayer

**Disclaimer:** I not own Naruto or Bleach.

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masahi & Bleach belongs to Tite Kudo

Some OC Characters & Summons

Strong / Smart Naruto / NaruSaku Pairing

Normal Talking  
_Thoughts__  
_**Demonic / Summons**

**(Updated)**

**Moon Slayer**

It was safe to say that for their first true battle, Team 7 wasn't just nervous; they were outright afraid. Encountering the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meiru was bad enough, but encountering Zabuza Momochi, one of the deadly legendary seven swordsmen of Kirigakure, could have been tantamount to suicide at this point. In other words, following the most simple of ideologies, the moment Zabuza appeared, 'All hell had broken loose'. Yet through that chaos, a young Genin found the courage deep within himself to fight head to head against a Jounin-class missing-nin.

And, in doing so, Naruto Uzumaki certainly proved to live up to the name "The Most Unpredictable Ninja of Konohagakure". The moment their sensei Kakashi Hatake, the copy-cat ninja, was trapped in bubble of water, both he and his teammate/rival Sasuke Uchiha went up against Zabuza, while the third Genin of Team 7, Sakura Haruno, protected their charge the bridge builder Tazuna.

While both knew they could not beat one the seven swordsmen alone – the man could eat a hundred Genin of their level without a sweat, for Kami's sake - they knew damn well they could make enough of a stir to free their sensei. When Sasuke threw his demon shuriken, Naruto caught the swordsman completely off guard by transforming himself into a copy of the shuriken and hid his own trajectory in the shadow of the original before ending the transformation and throwing a kunai that the original Zabuza was unable to dodge and therefore had to disrupt his Water Prison Jutsu. In one move he was able to free his sensei, which, in kind, went on the attack against the Demon of the Mist.

He even was able to take out the Water Bunshin in the process as a bonus.

In the end, Kakashi proved the victor by using his Sharingan eye to copy all of Zabuza's moves and psyche the man out badly enough to pause in his jutsu, allowing Kakashi to hit him first. Before he could kill the man, though, a masked hunter Nin from Kiri that was searching for the swordsman ended him with three well-placed senbon to the neck. After the hunter Nin gave his thanks and left with Zabuza's body, Team 7 resumed their trek to Nami. Unfortunately, they had not taken all but two steps when Kakashi collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto and Sasuke both had to carry their sensei through Nami, but eventually they reached Tazuna's house. They were greeted at the door by his daughter Tsunami, who was surprise seeing children being ninja but was quick to help them take their unconscious sensei to a room so he could rest.

After they entered a spare room, they laid Kakashi on the bed before a tired Naruto and Sasuke both sat down to catch their breath. Sakura sat down beside them as the boys shared a pointed look with each other, as if confirming something between them.

"What's wrong you guys?" Sakura asked, seeing their looks.

"Something was not right about that hunter Nin," Sasuke answered.

"Jiji always told me hunter Nin got rid of the bodies by beheading them and then destroying the remains with something like a fire jutsu. They don't drag them off, Sakura-Chan," Naruto also comments.

Sasuke gave a deadpan look at his blond teammate; "You mean you're actually capable of paying attention, dobe? The world must be ending."

Naruto glared back at the pale boy. "Bite me, teme."

"Naru-Baka; stop insulting Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura quickly yelled at Naruto in defense of her crush.

Shaking his head, the orange-clad blond stood up. "I'm going to get some air," he said with a hint of coldness in his voice.

As he left the room, Sakura was taken by surprise at the gaze her teammate gave her. The normal, lively devil-may-care flare was gone, and, for the briefest moment, she swore he looked so hurt and alone. Sakura never saw that kind of look on Naruto's face before, and for some strange reason, it made her feel horrible inside. _Why did he look at me like that?_

/-/-/-/

Sitting on the rooftop of Tazuna's house, the blond Genin looked up at the moon. With hardly any cloud cover, the stars shined brightly for anyone staying up tonight. The wind breezed just enough to sway his hair and clothes a little without making him too cold. While normally Naruto would sit back and enjoy the view, his thoughts were elsewhere. As he dropped the fake persona he normally showed, a calm stoic expression took its place.

While a part of his thoughts were consumed about Zabuza and the 'hunter Nin', the rest focused about his team. While he was happy he got on a team with his lifelong crush, he also knew she would completely ignore him with Sasuke being there as well. He honestly did respect the Uchiha's skills – he was the top student in the Academy for a reason, though he wouldn't go so far as to call him a prodigy like Itachi was – but he had never cared for the other boy's personality. Granted, if he had watched his entire clan be slaughtered by his own brother, he'd be pretty pissed too. However, shutting yourself off to everyone that could help you and acting as if you were superior enough to not need them was just wrong.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked to his left to see a forest area nearby the house. He watched as leaves and branches swayed in the wind, reminding him a little of the trees back home. Then his eyes quickly focused on what he thought was a silhouette of a tall man under one of trees. However, before he could grab a kunai, the man vanished. Knowing it could be a possible threat, Naruto quickly leapt off the roof and chased after the man.

/-/-/-/

_**Konohagakure - Hokage Tower**_

Shifting through his last papers for the night, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, chewed on his old pipe. He was basically working on autopilot, his mind focused on his surrogate grandson. While, of course, he was proud of Naruto becoming a Shinobi, he had thought that his grandson would finally drop that false persona by now. While shamefully admitting he should have been there more for Naruto than he was, his grandson always said he knew his Ojisan was busy, though Sarutobi could see the loneliness in Naruto's eyes.

Though he saw how happy Naruto was while being on a Genin team, he could tell the boy was more excited about one member being on their team especially. Hiruzen knew full well about his grandson's crush on the Haruno girl, but sadly, she fell into the line of being a fan girl to the Uchiha boy than a true Kunoichi. The strange thing was, something about that always felt off to the old Hokage, as if those feelings for Sasuke were not real. He knew all about young Haruno's life, since for the most part of it, she was alone like Naruto, save for her parents. But when she met the Yamanaka heiress Ino, she became more open. While happy that she had finally found someone she could be friends with, Hiruzen noticed along the short years after Sasuke came into the mix, Sakura had changed - and not for the better.

He often wondered if those feelings were pushed onto her by someone. Often times, the actions she performed were so incredibly sudden and extreme, he couldn't help but wonder if something was forcing them. It could explain why Sakura and the Yamanaka girl stopped being friends. Did young Ino have something to do with it? He wondered if it would be a good idea to speak to Sakura about that. If she was not careful, she could endanger everyone on their missions, who could get her or, Kami forbid, Naruto killed. He knew full well his grandson would rush to protect her if the pinkette was ever in danger.

His eyes instantly narrowed as he looked sharply at his crystal ball on the side of his desk. The sphere was engulfed by what looked like black flames with a crimson-tipped outline. Soon, a beam of black and red flames shot up, nearly reaching the ceiling. The windows behind him suddenly cracked, and then the flames quickly vanished.

The old Kage's eyes widened when a figure appeared in the ball. The person was standing in the middle of a forest, engulfed by the black red flames.

His old pipe dropped from his mouth as he whispered out, "Naruto..."

/-/-/-/

The whisker-cheeked boy in question was jumping through the trees trying to find the man he saw before. He was moving as fast as he could, but the man just seemed be that much faster. Could it be a ninja? Did Zabuza's accomplice or another ally come out to scout out their position? If so, then why didn't they attack? With Kakashi out like a light from his exhaustion, it would have been relatively easy for another Jounin to just break into the house and kill all of them. Or did this person hope to pick them all off one by one? After all, they had to have seen Naruto make a bunch of Kage Bunshin during their fight with Zabuza, so maybe they were hoping to get him alone and kill him out here where it wasn't so confined. Kage Bunshin weren't all that resilient, but facing twenty to fifty of them inside a house could be considered suicide - even for a Jounin.

As he kept going through various scenarios, he slipped a kunai out of his pouch and gripped it while forming a little chakra. If they wanted him out of the picture, then he'd make sure to give them a fight.

He finally landed in a clearing near a small waterfall connected to a small river. Looking in all directions, he did not see the man he was chasing down. Assuming that they had gotten away – and no doubt reporting in with Zabuza – he let out a deep sigh and walked over to the edge of the river. The light from the full moon above gave him a good view of himself in the water. However, his eyes widened in shock when instead of seeing own reflection, he saw someone else.

Reflected back in the water was very tall man in maybe his late 30's staring back at him. He had pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consisted of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flared out into ragged ends. On his face, he wore brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

A chill ran down Naruto's spine, as he could feel the man's piercing gaze look straight through him. It was as if he was trying to look into the boy's very soul. Soon, the man vanished, much the boy's relief, but he quickly noticed an object floating in the water. Hexagon in shape, it looked like a hand-sized wooden badge with a skull carved in the center with four lines connecting to it. Kneeling down, his curiosity took over, and he stretched out his hand.

As he reached for it, he noticed the sound in the area become deathly silent, as time itself had stopped. There was no rustling in the trees, no water beating against the rocks, no animals of the night sounding their cries. As his fingers went into the waters, he felt his heart racing for some unknown reason. This felt...familiar. It was almost like he'd remembered an old friend or found an item he thought he had lost.

His fingers were almost touching the badge, about to close around it, when he heard a whisper in his mind say, _**Awaken me...**_

The very moment his hand gripped the badge, everything went black.

/-/-/-/

Sakura exited the house, growing a little concerned for her teammate. Ever since he had stormed out of the house ten minutes ago, her heart began aching, almost screaming at her to look for Naruto, but she couldn't understand why. She didn't love Naruto; in fact, she only tolerated him at the best of times, while others, she just kind of wished he'd go away and maybe not even come back. It was just so annoying, what with him always asking her for dates when she clearly wasn't interested, always complimenting her when all he was doing was distracting her from Sasuke! It wasn't right! She belonged to Sasuke! Naruto-Baka didn't _deserve_ her! In fact, if he died, she would be so much better off!

Her heart clenched in pain at the thought, and her eyes widened a little before her head started to pound slightly. She took a few calming breaths and rubbed her temples. _What is wrong with me? Why did I think that? I wouldn't ever want Naruto to die, even if he does get a little annoying at times._ She let out a sigh. _I think the stress of everything is getting to me. I need to find Naruto._

Taking a few steps away from the porch, she looked around, hoping that the blond hadn't wandered far. Looking up, she smiled when she saw the full moon shining in the night. It felt comforting to her for some strange reason, like some memory she'd forgotten as a child wanted to bubble to the surface. It actually made her think of the snow and ice in winter - oddly enough her favorite season, despite the fact that her full name basically meant "spring field of cherry blossoms." She didn't know why, but the way the moon would reflect off of the snow just always felt so..._beautiful_...

Suddenly, a powerful gust of wind blew violently from the forest, the force so strong it nearly sent her flying back into the side of the house. Covering her face by holding her arms in front of her, she tried to look where the wind was coming from, but she couldn't see anything through the trees. Her eyes soon widened in absolute shock and terror, though, as she watched a large beam of what resembles black and crimson flames shoot into the sky.

Her ears then started to pick up a sound. A scream so deafening, it echoed everywhere, and panic set into her as she began to recognize the voice. _Naruto!_

Without even a second thought, she ran into the forest at full speed. _Is Naruto hurt? Was he attacked? Is he burning in those eerie flames? Please, Kami! I didn't mean it when I talked about him dying! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!_

Her heart clenched at that thought, forcing her to move faster and dodge through the trees. The blonde's scream became louder and louder, and her clenching heart turned into a knot in her stomach. The wind grew even fiercer as she landed near a clearing, and she covered her gaping mouth as tears start forming from her eyes in horror at what she saw.

There, by the river, her emerald eyes witnessed Naruto literally floating slightly in the air within the epicenter of the black and crimson flames, the upper part of his clothes burning away.

"NARUTO!" she screamed out as loud as she can muster, hoping that he could hear her through the wind.

As if a switch had been hit, the black flames almost instantly entered his body and died down along with the wind. As it vanished, his body started to fall, but before it hit the ground, Sakura suddenly found the strength to race to him, catching him in time. His body collapsed against hers, nearly knocking the two of them over as she fell to her knees. She gently lowered the boy to the ground and rested Naruto's head onto her lap before she gave him a look-over. The blond was unconscious with some burns here and there on his exposed chest and arms. Suddenly feeling so useless, she quivered a little as she felt more tears spring to her eyes while she wondered what to do.

Slowly, tiredly, Naruto's eyes opened and refocused a little to see Sakura looking down at him in tears. A weak foxy grin appeared on his lips.

"He...accepted me..." Naruto said in a raspy exhausted tone.

Confused, the girl tilted her head as she rested a gentle hand onto his cheek. "Who accepted you?"

"Zan...get...su..."

Muttering those last words, he fell back into unconsciousness again. Panicking, Sakura screamed out, "NARUTO!"


	2. Zanpaktou

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto & Bleach

Not a bad turn out for this so far, shall we?

**Breaking News:**THERE WILL BE NO BASHING IN THIS!

**(Updated)**

**Chapter 2: Zanpaktou**

Sasuke rushed out of the house along with Tazuna, the sudden gales causing them to wonder if they had fallen under attack again, but both were speechless upon seeing the pillar of black flames shooting up into the heavens. Frowning when he realized that neither of his teammates was anywhere nearby, the Uchiha heir charged towards the direction of the flames.

"Are you insane, gaki?! You don't have any idea what's out there!" the old drunker yelled.

Hearing but ignoring the bridge builder, Sasuke charged on, his priority to investigate what the hell was going on.

And to make sure his team is safe from any threats, he guessed. Probably wouldn't look all that good on him if they died during their first big mission.

Dashing through the trees, the Uchiha heir heard soft crying not far ahead, and watched as the flames vanished back towards the earth. Leaping out and landing at a waterfall clearing, kunai at the ready, he saw Sakura with Naruto's unconscious head on her lap. He did a double take at the blond, his teammate littered with burn marks and his coat gone. The rosette cried softly as she lifted her head to see Sasuke with a confused yet terrified expression.

Approaching the two, he glanced around to make sure they were safe for the moment before turning back to the girl and asking, "What happened here, Sakura?"

She was silent for a minute as she gathered herself but was still shaky as she began talking. "I came outside the house because I was a little worried about Naruto and wanted to look for him. But as soon as I stepped off the porch, a massive column of black and crimson fire shot up into the sky. The winds were blowing so harshly, they almost knocked me over."

Sasuke took in what she just said and let her continue. "Then... I heard the most frightening scream ever start coming from the trees, and it didn't take long for me to recognize it as Naruto. Running while fighting the wind current, I found him here in the center of those flames. He sounded like he was in so much pain... I screamed out at him, hoping he would wake up, and the flames all of sudden vanished into him."

"The flames...went _inside_ of Naruto." the raven haired boy said slowly with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura nodded, not realizing how odd it sounded. "He was floating in the air while those flames were burning. When they vanished, he began falling to the ground, so I caught him. He was unconscious for a second before waking up a little."

"Did he say anything? Possibly an explanation about what happened? Maybe another enemy attack?" the Uchiha asked, growing more curious.

"The only thing he said was that someone named Zangetsu had accepted him. He went unconscious again before I could ask him who that was." Sakura finished as she looked back down at the blond with a concerned expression. Something kept nagging her in the back of her head, and she was having a hard time placing what that feeling was.

Again, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. W_ho the hell is Zangestu? And those flames felt more like energy,__but they didn't possess the same feeling as Chakra. What the hell is going on?_

/-/-/-/

Groaning, Naruto slowly stirred as he opened his eyes. Though they were unfocused at first while he sat up, they soon widened as everything became more and more clear. He found himself sitting in vast field of gray sand with several dead trees spotted here and there across the horizon. Looking up, he saw a large white crescent moon alone in the sky. Slowly getting to his feet, he turned his head to see a massive square building with a dome top, and four pillars at each corner.

He looked down to check himself over and noticed the upper half of his jumpsuit is gone, leaving the chain mesh shirt he always wore underneath his jacket. Looking back at the gigantic structure, questions ran rapidly through his mind, but the largest of them all was, "Where the hell am I?"

"Hueco Mundo or least a version of it formed within your mind," a deep voice spoke from behind him.

Swiftly turning to look at the speaker, Naruto saw the man that appeared as his reflection in the river. Thanks to that badge he had picked out of the water, he was now able to put a name to the face.

"You must be Zangetsu," Naruto said with a grin.

The man nodded, though he remained expressionless, his overcoat and hair flowing in some sort of nonexistent wind. He merely continued on. "This is your mind-scape, a mental representation of your subconscious."

"Not exactly what I pictured the inside of my head to be like. My life may be pretty bad, but this place is almost downright depressing."

"When my reiryoku merged with your own as well as your Chakra, the inside of your mind changed in order to compensate and allow you to adjust. What you see before you is a recreation of memory – a place that is familiar to me. It was also affected by the being sealed inside you."

"The Kyuubi no Yoko," the blond said solemnly.

Zangetsu looked up at the building ahead and pointed towards it. "He now resides inside there and cannot leave._That_ is his new cage. Without him inside of you, chances would be certain that all you would see here is the desert."

Naruto listened as he gazed at the massive structure. In all honesty, he did not know how to feel about being the Kyuubi Jinchurriki. While it finally explained greatly why the villagers hated and resented him, it did not mean The Kyuubi wanted to be in this situation either. Then a word Zangetsu said popped in his head, and he turned back to the man.

"You said something about reiryoku. What is that?"

"Spiritual energy. It is power that flows from your very soul, similar to chakra but separated from it. While chakra is a combination of both spiritual and physical energies, reiryoku is purely the essence of your soul, which, with the aid of a Zanpaktou, can be harnessed and used together to achieve greater power. Yet, like chakra, it can grow with the person as they age and train as well as replenish itself over time whenever it is used. So if one can master it with training, that person has the potential to become even stronger than they could ever dream of, especially when combined with the use of reiatsu – or spiritual pressure, which serve to intimidate or even paralyze an opponent with pure force."

"Okay. So how high is mine?"

Looking at the boy, he remained stoic; "Your reiryoku rivals the strength and density of Kyuubi's chakra, and is nearly equal to my own spiritual power."

Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucers. He was THAT strong!? Regaining his focus back onto the conversation, another word Zangetsu said caught the young man's attention.

"Zanpaktou - that's what you said you are, right?"

"Yes. We are spirit weapons that bond with those who possess large enough amounts of reiryoku to do so. With this, both create a symbiotic unit with the one another, growing with power together and forming a bond similar to that of friendship or even family - depending upon the person."

Nodding in understanding, the two went silent at they looked at the building ahead. Naruto knew he had to face what was inside. He had to meet the Kyuubi eventually, and right now was the best time to do so. In fact, this was the only time to do so, since he knew he needed help and the Fox was the only other one who could do so.

Then, of course, there was also...that, and he heaved out a sigh as he said, "I can't hide myself anymore, can I?"

"No. That false persona of you was once useful to you in order to protect yourself in the past, but it has now become more of a weakness than strength. It is time the world saw the real you," Zangetsu commented.

Naruto had realized that for a while now, but he found the only way people ever even took notice of him was when he acted like an idiot. While he does really like pulling pranks on people, and truly has strong feelings for Sakura, he knew that acting ignorant was not the way he should go about it. But since people and his former teachers at the academy gave him overly hard tests which only a Jounin could answer, weapons with added weights for the target ranges, along with the sneers behind his back, it was hard to show them the true him – or at least be able to do so without every person in the village suddenly calling for his blood. He had always felt it best to be a fool than to show he was actually as smart as Shikamaru - minus the laziness, of course.

As the boy and spirit walked towards the dome building, the blond started to evaluate his current skill set.

His Taijutsu was an absolute joke. Since he was never properly taught, he was more akin to a drunken brawler. Granted, he always was able to improvise to overcome his opponents' ways of fighting, but without any form of base to start off, it was basically him flailing his arms about and hoping that he would hit something. This could get him or his teammates killed, and the thought of Sakura dead or, worse, captured and even raped made him sick inside, despite her derision and annoyance towards him. He had to become a better fighter. Maybe Kakashi-Sensei has a few Taijutsu scrolls on him?

Then there is his Ninjutsu. While he was good at some of the academy techniques, Kage Bushin was his only trump card, since it was the only jutsu that hardly needed any real chakra control to make it work flawlessly. THAT, of course, needed fixing too, but at least he was aware of the bonus of the Kage Bushins, allowing him a way to speed up his training.

And finally, regarding Genjutsu...well, the less said of that particular skill, the better.

He needed a major overhaul in all his skills. He even felt a strange calling for Fūinjutsu - for whatever the reason – and when Zangetsu told him that his form in the real world was a sword, he would also have to add Kenjutsu in his article of 'Get your damn shit together'.

/-/-/-/

Entering the monolithic structure, their footsteps echoed through the hallway. Naruto noticed like the outside, the inside of the building is pure white. It didn't quite look like marble, though it did feel smooth when he touched one of the walls so it was possible he was just imagining things. While they roamed the inner halls, Zangetsu starts his explanations again. "This place is solely within your mind, meaning that there are only the three of us existing here, but the real Hueco Mundo could be a rather terrifying place for those who were not prepared. The beings that resided there were called Hollows, masked creatures that could be as small as a man or larger than any animal you have ever seen. They were born when a soul lost all of its humanity and transformed, giving it an obsessive desire to devour other souls - and those were just the regular ones. There are also three entire class of Hollow above the regular cannon fodder, and facing even the lowest of the three – the Gillian – while alone was considered to be pure suicide unless you had the strength to back it up."

A chill went down the blonde's spine as he heard this. The fact they were once human souls was beyond frightening, and it made Naruto hope that these creatures never found a way onto this world.

Or, worse, that he never had to fight anyone he knew who had turned into one.

Finally after what felt like hours, Zangetsu and Naruto stopped at the entrance of massive rectangular room with multiple pillars littered everywhere. Both could feel an extremely intense malice that was so thick it made Naruto feels like he was suffocating.

**"Took your sweet time getting here, though I have to admit this beats the sewer and cramped cell I was in,"** A deep, ancient voice echoed throughout the room.

Naruto steeled himself, his eyes shifting around the shadowed edges. "Where are you, Kyuubi?"

A snort and then, **"Where I choose to be. Least in this place I can move around. I see you brought along my new roommate."**

Zangetsu said nothing. He knew this was conversation meant for Naruto and the Fox, though he would still defend his new master if the King of the Bijuu tried to harm him.

"Can we at least see you? Talking to a disembodied voice doesn't offer much for a first conversation to build trust."

At the mention of the word 'trust', he heard a growl. **"And why exactly should I trust a little whelp like you?"**

"Because I would rather want to understand you than be at odds with you. Neither one of us wanted to be in this place, but we can make this work if we can come to some sort of understanding."

For the first time in ages, the Kyuubi was, for once, speechless. Here was one human - a child, no less - actually wanting to understand rather than just paint him with the same brush that had been applied to him all these years. Feeling no hint of deception, the fox sighed. He soon appeared not far from Naruto and Zangetsu and sat onto his haunches, staring down sternly at them both, his slitted crimson eyes glowing while his nine tails swayed about behind him.

"Thank you..."

**"Save your thanks, brat. You'll earn my trust when I feel like it."**

"Do we really have to be at odds?"

**"You humans have seen my kind as nothing more than weapons. Why should I show courtesy when none has ever been given in return?**"

"Because I don't see you as a weapon. And what better way to prove that than by helping each other instead of fighting?"

The fox raised an eyebrow at the peculiar young man. This had to be the oddest human he had ever met before. Not only did he not view the Bijuu as weapons like most, but he actually wanted friendship? The very thought made him mentally cringe. But seeing this boy before him, with no ounce of deceit in words or eyes, caused the Bijuu King to finally smirk.

**"You're naïve, but you at least have the guts to even ask such a request to me. I accept, BUT! I will still remind you who you are dealing with. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko and I do not offer my trust lightly..."**

Naruto smiles as he bows his head; "Thank you."

**"Whatever, Kit. Just get out of here."**

Nodding with a grin on his face, the blond Jinchurriki and Zanpaktou left. As the fox watched them go, the Kyuubi had many thoughts he had to consider but would silently admit he was impressed that the boy was able to find and be accepted by a Zanpaktou. So maybe there was some small merit in trying to aid his container rather than harm him.

Just maybe...

/-/-/-/

Outside, the duo stopped a few feet away from the entrance. "Before you return to the outside, I must tell you something. Since my reiryoku entered your body and awakened your own, I have healed the damage done by the lack of proper nutrition to your body."

"What do you mean?"

"Your muscle structure, height, and several other details are now being properly healed. You will see when you awaken."

Naruto smiled warmly; "Thank you Zangetsu."

"No... Thank you, Naruto. If you had not found that badge, I would still be stuck in that river."

Nodding, he was about to leave when one last thing hit him. "How do I call your sword form?"

"Call out my name, and I will appear in your hand. Due to the fox's chakra, I will be able to materialize in the outside world. So when you have need of me, I will come."

The blond was literally beaming. Perhaps now with Zangetsu, he could finally have the chance to actually make something of himself.

"Got to go. Thanks, Zangetsu-Jiji," Naruto said as he vanished in front of him.

The sword spirit raised an eyebrow at the spot where the blond disappeared before he allowed a small smile to creep up onto his face. Shockingly enough, he let out a small chuckle. "Old man, huh? In a way, he is a lot like him..."


	3. True Self

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

The path to strength is bathed in pain

I really appreciate the love for this, thanks!

**(Updated)**

**Chapter 3: True Self**

The morning sun shines through the window, the light hits Kakashi's face. Groaning he lazily opens his eye. His vision clear a he sees a beautiful woman with raven black hair with two bangs framing her face looking at him. For a minute the two adults were silent, but in Kakashi's mind, there was a little Chibi version of him dancing around and waving fans that had "pervert" written on them.

_I've died and gone to Icha Icha Heaven!_

"Glad to see you're at least awake. However, your student is still out," she remarked with concern as she pointed.

The word "student" knocked him from his daydreams, causing him to realize that, no; he was not dead and therefore could not sleep with the raven-haired beauty before him. Grumbling a little under his breath about the unfairness of it all, he asked, "One of my students?"

The copy ninja sat up and looked to his right. His eye widened at the sight before him. _Naruto?_

If not for the whisker marks on his cheeks, he possibly would not have been able to tell who the young man was. His sun-kissed spiky blond hair was now longer and more refined, with two blade-like bangs that framed his face while one trailed down the center and partially covered his left eye. His face was more oval now with zero baby fat, making him look a little older than he was. In fact, if not for the new hair and the whisker marks, he would look like the Yondaime's identical twin.

Off to the side, Kakashi saw what remained of Naruto's jumpsuit, which in all honesty could not fit him now. Now the boy was wearing a black muscle shirt and gray sweats, and the Jounin noticed quite a few differences within his unpredictable student.

For one, his height. He was easily taller than every member of his graduation class now and had more muscles on his visible arms, giving him a lean and much healthier build. At first glance, you could say he might have passed for being fifteen instead of twelve.

Then there was the second surprise for Kakashi, namely a certain rosette who was currently using Naruto's chest as a pillow. Lifting up the left side of his hitai-ate, he revealed his sharingan to make certain this was not a Genjutsu. However, what he saw nearly made him jump from the bed. Black and crimson flames completely engulfed Naruto and Sakura's bodies. If not for the Sharingan, he would have thought they were on fire with Amateratsu, but this was something else completely.

"Is there something wrong?"

The woman's voice brought him back to reality. Lowering his Hitai-ate, he give the woman one of his customary eye-smiles. "They're fine. I was just checking on their chakra networks, just to make sure that they weren't too exhausted," he lied convincingly.

Raising an eyebrow for a second, the woman soon smiled and left the room after telling him she would be down in the kitchen if he needed her. He bowed his head respectfully to her before asking, "Sorry, miss, I didn't get your name?"

Stopping at the door, she turned and smiled warmly. "Tsunami. Thank you for bringing my father home." With that, she left to continue her housework.

Eye-smiling at the raven beauty, he soon got back into a more serious mode as he began looking over Naruto again with his Sharingan. He racked his brain about what the hell these black flames were, but no depth of his expertise could tell him what was going on. Like he had thought earlier, it was similar to Amateratsu; but if that had been the case, then the Genin would have been ash right now.

Hearing a groan, he snapped out of his musings and noticed Naruto lazily opening his eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Kakashi said, catching the blonde's attention.

Turning his head, his cerulean eyes spotted his sensei sitting up on his bed, looking at him with his Sharingan eye.

"Morning sensei. You feel better?" Naruto asked in a calm, relaxed tone.

Now, Kakashi was mentally freaking out. The normal response should have been a loud uproar, but what the hell was this?! Even the atmosphere about Naruto was calm, even downright soothing. Shaking his head, he lowered his hitai-ate; now looking perplexed at the blond with his normal eye.

"I should be asking that. Did I miss something while I was out? Oh, and you might want to look down before you sit up," Kakashi said as he pointed at Naruto's chest, an eye-smile forming again on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, he gazed down his chest, and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, his cheeks becoming tomato red. Not in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd see Sakura not only sleeping, but snuggling comfortably on his chest. He nearly flew from the floor, but he did not want to wake the rosette for fear of causing her to go on a rampage. Hearing a perverted giggle, he looked back dryly at his sensei.

"Enjoying the show?"

Kakashi's eye smile just became more pronounced as he gave thumbs up. "You got your girl. You work fast Naruto."

"While unconscious? Is that a record?" Kakashi shrugged, and Naruto sighed. "You do know Sakura-Chan is going to kill me right?"

His sensei waved his hand in non-chalance. "Ma, I think she will be alright. With her new eye candy, she might just decide to stalk you instead of Sasuke more often."

Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine. "Did you have to say like that, Kakashi-sensei?"

**"Would you rather see her mating with the Uchiha? Personally, despite her being a weakling, I think she can do better than being a mere baby making machine,"** The Kyuubi chimes in.

The mental image of what Kyuubi mentioned only made the boy mentally cringe. _Now I am scarred for life. Thank you, Kyuubi._

He heard the fox snort. **"And pray tell what exactly her redeeming qualities are? She claims to be a Kunoichi but acts like a complete airhead around that wretched Uchiha."**

**_"There is more to her than you realize Kyuubi," _**Zangetsu finally said.

The Zanpaktou's words got both of their attentions, both wondering just what the cryptic spirit was talking about. Meanwhile, Kakashi watched on as Naruto's eyes seem distant.

_What do mean Zangetsu-Jiji?_

**"Yes enlighten us 'Roommate'. What 'I' am not seeing?"**

**_"Emotions are similar to a mirror. They show many things. But can also bring about illusions to others, and to themselves."_**

Naruto's eyes widened, while the fox's narrowed. If what he was saying was right, then...

"-ruto! Naruto!" Kakashi voice finally, finally cut through his thoughts and reached the Genin's ears.

Shaking his head, he noticed the silver-haired Jounin kneeling down beside him, eyeing him with concern.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

A sweat drop fell down the back of Kakashi's head. _That's my line..._

/-/-/-/

At a training ground back in Konoha, a green clad Jounin with a bowl haircut felt a tremor in his rival senses and looked up to the sky, raising his fist as he screamed to the heavens. "DAMN YOU KAKASHI! DAMN YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE!"

Meanwhile, two of his Genin students had identical sweat-drops run down the backs of their heads as they watched the crazy man scream more nonsense than usual, while the third looked at his sensei with a...disturbing amount of admiration in his eyes.

/-/-/-/

Back at Nami, Sasuke was sitting on the roof of Tazuna's house. In his hand, he was looking at the two pieces of the now broken wooden badge that had been in Naruto's hand the night before. Putting the two back together to form one piece, he noticed the weird skull engraving on its front.

"What the hell is this thing?" he thought out loud.

Ever since they got back from bringing an unconscious Naruto into the house, the Uchiha heir had racked his brain about what in the name of Kami was going on. While the others slept, he watched the dobe change before his eyes. His height, hair, appearance, even his damn muscle structure had changed. He knew those flames or energy or whatever the hell it was did this to Naruto. And it somehow all came from this?

_Was there a seal on it? No, if there was, there would be writing somewhere, but I can't find a thing. I still have no clue about who or even what this 'Zangetsu' is, but Sakura said those flames went inside the dobe. It has to be energy, but it wasn't chakra. Guess I'll just have to wait till Naruto wakes up for answers._

Standing up, his eyes narrowed as he started to canvas the area again. _Because if I am right, that had to be the rawest form of power I have ever seen. So why they hell did the dobe get it?_

/-/-/-/

Inside, a pink hair Kunoichi was beginning to stir, but a part of her just felt like staying where she was. She felt rather relaxed, warm, and, oddly, very safe, and she felt like she was cuddling the most wonderful teddy bear she had ever held. Still, the reasoning side of her was telling for her to wake up, and she knew that side of her mind always won in the end when it came to getting out of bed. With a soft groan, she lifted her head, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. But when she looked up, her cheeks soon turn a shade more pink than her hair as she stared at this..._wonderful_ specimen of a man that she was currently latched onto.

"Yo," two voices said in unison. One belonged to her sensei - who was sitting at the end of the bed and eye-smiling while giving her the thumbs up? - While the other was her unofficial pillow, who looked extremely terrified. The rosette mentally noted this had to be the cutest guy she had ever seen in her life. The way his bangs covered the left side of face, the lean well-built muscle tone, those cerulean eyes... CERULEAN EYES!? She then noticed the whisker marks adorn on the boy's cheeks. Her emerald eyes went wide as saucers yet still blushing furiously.

_I JUST THOUGHT NARUTO WAS CUTER THAN SASUKE!_

At the same time the blond in question was expect three things to happen. 'A: Sakura's fist, B: His face, C: Him flying into the wall behind them.' To his, and maybe Kami herself surprise, she just continued to stare at him in disbelief. This in this instant both men were looking at one another with shocked expressions. Looking back they see Sakura who looks like was catatonic at the moment.

"Uh... Sakura-Chan?"

Naruto's voice breaking the girl out of stupor she sits up shaking her head. Trying and failing to regain composure, which again outright surprises the two men in the room. Finally sitting up himself Naruto slightly fidgets from his crushes gaze. Then he notices he is actually looking down at her while she is looking up.

"Naruto," she finally asks.

"Last I checked, something wrong Sakura-Chan," he responds in a calm tone.

Moving her hands quickly to her kunai holster, she pulls out a small compact and opens it. She raises it up so Naruto can see his face. Now it was the blonde's turn with his eyes becoming like saucers. Like Zangetsu said, he would look different. But DAMN, he did not think THIS much!

Scratching the side of cheek he laughs nervously; "Zangetsu-Jiji said I will look like I should have."

That name got Sakura back to reality, dropping her compact she looks at him with a gaze between wanting answers and worried? Another first...

"Naruto you said that name before you passed out last night. Who is Zangetsu?"

Now Kakashi was curious. And maybe he would finally know what happened to his blond student.

"Guess this is a good a time as any... Teme stop hiding on the roof and get down here."

Jumping through the window Sasuke scowled while his eyes were wide. The Uchiha was actually surprised that Naruto knew he was sitting near the window outside. Sitting beside Kakashi the trio wait silently, with to Naruto's surprise Sakura full attention is on him instead of the teme.

/-/-/-/

After a half-hour explanation, the gazes from his teammates and sensei were mixed. The rosette, in wonder (and a little bit of lust as she trailed her green eyes down his muscles and began wondering what it would feel like to have him hold her again). The teme, half doubtful. The look on his sensei's face, though, was slightly hard to place, like the man was deep in thought yet at the same time was thinking nothing.

"So Zangetsu is a spirit weapon," Kakashi asked, rubbing his chin.

"A _sentient_ spirit weapon."

"And those flames were actually this reiryoku thing," Sakura questioned.

Naruto grinned at her slightly and inclined his head towards her, which caused her cheeks to turn red as those images in her mind started to get a little more...forceful. "Yep. And the reason why I look the way I do now is because Zangetsu-Jiji repaired a lot of damage from the lack of proper nutrition in my body."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Since when have you started to use big words, dobe?"

Naruto dryly looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Since I stopped 'pretending' to be an idiot."

The rosette was confused as she tilted her head. Loud, boisterous, goofy Naruto just pretend? "You mean that was all just an act?"

Naruto looks back at her solemnly; "The orange? The dumb intelligence? The loudmouth, brash, eager-to-please, devil-may-care, idiot personality? Yep, all of it was faked so that I could hide myself within plain sight. As a certain former ANBU might recall," he said, looking right at Kakashi.

"You actually remember that?"

"Never forgot, Niisan," Naruto replied as he smiled warmly.

"You knew Kakashi-sensei before we became a team?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right. I met blonde here when he was about five or was it four," Naruto mouthed five. "Five. He was always a clever one. I wondered how long you would play the idiot, Otouto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he just gave kind of a haphazard shrug.

"So what is real then, Naruto?" Sakura chimed in, her head tilting curiously to the side.

"I do really like to pull pranks. Niisan can vouch for that. Besides that, I have two dreams."

"Which are?"

"Becoming Hokage is one, of course. The other... I want a family of my own."

Kakashi lowered his eyes sadly, while Sakura widened hers as the last statement hit her. She had forgotten that Naruto had lost his own parents when he was little, so what was the one thing an orphan would want more? A small pang of guilt hit the rosette as memories started to trickle into her head. The times she saw him at the park alone. The times she noticed that his smiles were actually forced. Then she remembered all the times she was mean to him, which struck at her heart even more...

_He's always been alone all his life. Why should I be surprised he would want that more than anything? Why... Why didn't I try to...?_

"Otouto, can we see Zangetsu?"

Kakashi's voice brought Sakura out of her thoughts as she looked at the blond with slight excitement. While the energy had terrified her, it must not have been malevolent if it was helping Naruto by turning him into this...hot...sexy...stud before her. Her mind took off again, and she suddenly had to avert its current course out of fear of her nose bleeding. She was shocked with herself that she would think this about _Naruto_ of all people, but she found that the more she looked at him, the more she wanted him to grab her by the arms, throw her onto the bed, and begin to-

Her face started to turn red again as she screamed into her mind, _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! THE NEXT THING I KNOW, I'M GOING TO START HUMPING HIS LEG AND ACT LIKE A DOG IN HEAT!_

What was disturbing to her was that some part of her mind must have found that idea appealing, as she began to imagine herself wearing a pink collar with fake dog ears and a tail, her tail wagging in obvious delight as she watched her "master" Naruto move closer to her on the bed-

Sakura bit her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming in frustration with herself, her face slowly becoming like a tomato. _Stop! Bad Sakura! Stop thinking about your sexy teammate doing naughty things to you!_

Nodding to his surrogate brother (and wondering what was wrong with his favorite rosette), Naruto closed his eyes. Everyone's held their breath as the trio nearly jumped out of their clothes. Appearing behind the blond was a tall Zanpaktou spirit in an overcoat seemed to move in a non-existent breeze in the room, the older man's face neutral as he appeared.

Zangetsu eyed them all slowly with a critical gaze. Looking at Kakashi, he gave a small nod of approval. The silver-haired Jounin nodded dumbly back, still in shock at the sight of the man just appearing out of thin air. His eyes soon shifted and narrowed at Sasuke. Though the boy couldn't see the spirit's eyes under the shades, he could feel the most intense stare from him, while Zangetsu himself felt the darkness and hate inside the Uchiha heir. He remained quiet, though. It really wasn't his place to say anything about it – at least for the moment.

His eyes finally came to Sakura, who made a small 'eep'-ing sound as her eyes locked with his own. He was imposing by every meaning of the word, and she could feel like his eyes were analyzing everything he saw. Swallowing her courage (and praying that he couldn't read her previous thoughts), she nervously stood and bowed to the spirit. It was an action that secretly impressed Zangetsu, but his face betrayed nothing.

"Th...Thank Y...You for... Wh...What you did... F...For Naru-Kun," Sakura said in a nervous stutter.

Naruto and Kakashi's eyes went wide, as not once had either of them ever hear Sakura use a suffix with the blonde's name that was reserved for Sasuke. This certainly added to the random shocking moments that the rosette had been doing this morning. Even the Kyuubi was in clear shock by her difference in mood.

"You are welcome Sakura Haruno. But the thanks goes to Naruto for finding me," Zangetsu finally said in his deep rough voice.

Turning around but still sitting, Naruto looked up at his Zanpaktou with warm grin. Zangetsu looks down with the same stoic expression, though the blond could tell that he was somewhat pleased.

"Zangetsu-Jiji, I've got a favor to ask. You think you can help train me?"

"That was my every intent. You remember the hidden trick about the Kage Bunshin?"

Naruto smirked. "Glad I recalled that."

"Good, it will accelerate the process. But," Zangetsu paused as he looked back at Sakura.

The girl in question squeaked as she zoomed and hid behind Naruto, who turned to look at her half coyly, causing the poor girl to start blushing again.

"I will also be aiding in her training as well."


	4. The Blade

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

I truly love and appreciate all the good vibes for this, thanks!

**(Updated)**

**The Blade**

Though Zangetsu's face remained stoic, he was mentally smirking at the scene. Kakashi looked like a deer caught in the headlights, with Sasuke doing the same. Naruto lifted a visible eyebrow while Sakura had an owlish expression while still hiding behind the blond.

"Could you repeat that please?" Kakashi asked in a shaky tone.

"I said I will be training Sakura Haruno as well. Out of the three, these two need extensive help in their Shinobi skills. So I will help in with everything that I know," the spirit said, his eyes not leaving Naruto or Sakura's gaze.

He then looked at Kakashi. "Is there something wrong?"

"What?! Oh no, nothing's wrong," Kakashi said in a half frantic tone, waving his arms.

Naruto sweat-dropped while shaking his head. "Nii-san, he won't bite. And besides, you're suffering from chakra exhaustion. So you're in no shape to help me or Sakura-Chan to get our skills on par with Teme's."

Sasuke shook out of his stupor and scowled once again at the blond. "Just how will you pull that off, Dobe?"

The blond simply smirked at the Uchiha. It was sometimes just too fun to rile the boy up. "Two words, Teme: Kage Bunshin."

His two teammates looked at Naruto with some disbelief while a composed Kakashi eye-smiled. It seemed his Otouto did know everything about the Kinjutsu.

"Otouto, while I know you might be the only one with the chakra reserves who can use the Kage Bunshin like that, do be careful please."

Naruto gave his big brother the thumbs up while the rosette was still confused.

"Can someone please tell me how Naru-kun will be learning so fast with just using the Kage Bunshin?"

Again, the males, minus Zangetsu, were visibly stunned by Sakura's use of the suffix on Naruto's name, though Kakashi wondered if that "reiryoku" that covered her while she was sleeping was the reason. He had to ask the sword spirit when he can about it, or his little brother.

"It is simple, Sakura Haruno," Zangetsu said, getting everyone's attention. "Kage Bunshin is a unique form of clone jutsu. For one, it creates an exact copy of the user right down to their chakra network. These clones can be used for a multitude of tasks. But the _bonus_, as you will, is that everything the clone learns comes back to the original once dispelled. So if one were to use Kage Bunshin for training..."

"It would cut the length time down in half," Sakura finished. "That's amazing!"

Naruto and Kakashi both smirked at her, while Zangetsu's eyes narrowed at Sasuke when he bristled at the news. He could tell the thought of his new master possibly surpassing the cockatiel-haired pale boy angered him. From Naruto's memories, he knew why the Uchiha was this way, but the path he was choosing would eventually destroy him.

Sasuke shivered, and he looked over at the Zanpaktou spirit. Was it looking at him? He could not see Zangetsu's eyes under the shades but could feel a gaze more coldly than his brothers could ever wish to have. Then he noticed Naruto looking seriously at Kakashi.

"Niisan, don't you think it was weird that the Hunter Nin used Senbon?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye; "Saw that too did you?"

Like last night's conversation, Sakura still did not know what they were talking about. "Sensei, this came up last night with Naru-Kun and Sasuke. What are you guys talking about?"

Now all three males of Team 7 had saucers for eyes. Did they just hear that or was the world about to end?! Did Sakura just drop the 'Kun' from Sasuke's name but leave it on Naruto's? Just what in the hell is going on with their rosette? Meanwhile Naruto gave a small look to Zangetsu.

_Did you do something?_

_"I just forced the illusion to see itself. Now it is up to her to fix what is needed. Not that she really needs the help to begin with. It looks like it is happening unconsciously,"_ The sword-spirit mentally responded.

Naruto glanced at the Rosette in question. Was her mind really that messed up? Then again she has not called him Naru since they were five. Was everything all buried? If so, when or how did that happen? He just had to put his faith in Zangetsu and hope that this could be worked out without problems for her.

"Hunter ninjas are a special branch of a village's ANBU forces. They are tasked with tracking and disposing of rogue Nin of a hidden village. They are experts of the human body and know every way to kill a person – or cripple them temporarily."

The Genin and sword spirit listened to Kakashi's explanation. While two were deep in thought, one had a good guess of where this was going. Zangetsu, all the while, was simply using this as an opportunity to learn more of his new master's world. While he knew of some small versions of stealth that were used in the past, all of the fights he had been involved it had usually degenerated down to one-on-one clashes where both sides try to beat the other into submission. The higher emphasis on sneaking through the shadows and using surprise attacks to take down your enemy was unfamiliar but not unwelcome, as now there was another tactical factor in battle to consider. This, in combination with his host's memories, allowed to him to come to conclusions that weren't seen before.

"The hunter Nin is working for the one called Zabuza," The sword spirit said, putting his two cents in.

Kakashi nodded at him. "I was guessing that. Which means?"

"Zabuza is alive," Naruto finished.

Sasuke and Sakura were both surprised at this information. The rosette shook her head and spoke first, "But, Sensei, you said he was dead. You checked his vitals! How could he be alive?!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Naruto looking calmly at her. "Sakura-Chan, a Hunter Nin could easily put someone into a death-like state. However, the good news is that recovering from it will take time - at least a week. Right, Niisan?"

For whatever reason, Sakura instantly relaxed when she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder. Why was she acting like this? She kept racking her brain with what was happening. She loved Sasuke, didn't she? So why didn't she have that strong feeling now? And why does being around Naruto feel much safer and welcoming? Sakura also noticed that 'Inner' had been blissfully quiet all morning. While a bit confused, she just decided to take it in strides. She just hoped it would make sense, _eventually_.

Since the door was open to the room, Tazuna came in with a loud yawn. He greeted Team 7 but soon nearly jumped to the ceiling when he saw the seven-foot tall man in the middle of the room. Naruto, or least he thought it was the same blond shrimp, just waved at him.

"It's okay Tazuna-Jiji. This is my uncle," said the bond in a nonchalant tone.

Sasuke face-palmed while Kakashi and Sakura snickered at the old bridge builder's expression. Blinking, Sakura realized she had just laughed at Naruto's joke. When did that happen?

Meanwhile, Tazuna was looking between the stoic and very imposing Zangetsu and the smug snickering blond gaki.

"BULLSHIT!"

"You doubt my nephew?" Zangetsu played along, keeping his stoic face.

"I'm old but not an idiot!"

The Zanpaktou 'hmm'-Ed and then looked down at Naruto. "Looks can be deceiving after all."

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura burst out laughing at this. If it wasn't for the so serious expression of Zangetsu's face, it would not have been so damn funny. Sasuke smirked while shaking his head; even he thought that was good. Meanwhile, Tazuna's eye twitched and he huffed as he crosses his arms.

/-/-/-/

After they all calmed down, Tazuna watched Team 7 and Zangetsu form a plan downstairs in his dining room. With Zabuza's return within a week's time, the Genin had to train and be ready. During the meeting, they met Inari, Tsunami's son and Tazuna's grandson, as he was spying on their meeting. His outright rude and cold claims that they were all powerless and going to die flared Sakura and Naruto's temper a little, but they had better things to focus on: training.

With the help of a cane, Kakashi led the others out to the forest area. Along the way, Zangetsu explained what he was going to teach Naruto and Sakura.

"Hakuda?" the two teens asked together.

"Yes, to compare it to something you are familiar with, this would be considered a type of high-speed Taijutsu meant to overwhelm your enemy. The speed and strength varies from person to person, but it will still have a devastating effect on the unprepared. Remember, after you learn the katas, I will engage both of you in a sparring match - and will not hold back," Zangetsu said in stern tone.

Sakura paled as the words sunk into her brain, while Naruto asked him another question, "And I'll also be learning _'Zanjutsu'_?"

"It is similar to what you would call Kenjutsu, but these sword-forms are different to a degree. In basic terms, Zanjutsu would be more of a samurai form than a ninja one as it focuses on attacking your opponent directly rather than finding weaknesses to exploit and going for deadlier strikes. Granted, there were some Zanpaktou that were more agile and precise in their strikes and therefore needed to be used with a form different than Zanjutsu, but that is neither here nor there."

The blond nodded in understanding. He was so glad he remembered that trick of Kage Bunshin. In a week's worth of time, he will have at most a year or two under his belt instead of being a complete novice who barely had the basics. Kami bless whoever came up with Kage Bunshin! However, he still wanted to know some Kenjutsu - he was a ninja after all. Then, upon thinking about it, he looked down.

"Going to need some new clothes. Maybe there's a shop in town," he thought out loud.

Looking at him, Sakura noticed his hitai-ate was now on Naruto's left bicep. She then used this chance to get a really good look at him now. Practically towering over her and Sasuke, he had at least to be 5'5 compared to Sasuke's 5'2. His muscle tone and angular facial appearance did not go unnoticed either. Every inch of him was well toned and lean built – he now looked 15 for Kami's sake!

Then there's his face. If she did not know better, she swore he looked like the Yondaime Hokage. But that was crazy. The Yondaime didn't have any family - did he?

However, she failed to notice she was staring too long, causing Naruto to notice. "Something wrong Sakura-Chan?"

"N-Nothing," She squeaked out as she jerked her sight straight ahead, her cheeks blushing slightly.

The fox grunted. **"Looks like Cyclops was right on the eye-candy. Still think she's weak, though..."**

_Let's first see if Zangetsu-Jiji was right. If anything, she has not called me Naru since we were little, which means it's still something worth looking into if there's something odd going on. Give her a chance Kyuubi._

**"I'll give her a chance when she stops acting like an airhead and acts like a proper Kunoichi. And just 'IF' my roommate is right, then we will see."**

The blond Jinchurriki sighed. There really was no gray area with the fox. Still, the young man had faith in Zangetsu.

Not long after, they all stopped at a clearing with the largest tree in front of their sensei. Turning around, the silver-haired man eye-smiled at his Genin and little brother.

"Since I'm not really able to help much, today's lesson will be tree climbing."

"Chakra control," Naruto said, immediately figuring it out.

"Very good, Otouto. You will be climbing this tree to better control your chakra."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; "Don't we already have control over that?"

"Somewhat, but in order to do more complex jutsu or use your chakra to enhance your abilities, you have to master your own chakra. This is done by various steps, but the most common are meditation, tree climbing, and water walking."

"Let me show you guys," Naruto said as he walked past his brother and stopped at the tree.

Concentrating his chakra to his feet, he casually walked up the tree, making his teammates go wide-eyed with surprise. Standing upside down underneath a large branch, he grinned as he looked down. Sakura's eyes were like saucers while Sasuke's left eye twitched. His big brother, not wanting to show the other two Genin that he knew, acted surprised, though he was aware that his little brother was always up to something regarding this.

"I remember this from Iruka-sensei's lesson. Jiji also helped me when he could," Naruto said, smiling at that memory.

"So, how many times do you do this, Otouto?" Kakashi asked, genuinely curious. It had been a while since he kept watch over the blond after all.

"Four to eight times a day. Have to, or I start to get jittery from all the chakra building up in my system. Still working on water walking, though."

Kakashi eye-smiled, though he really was impressed by his little brother, while a faint smirk graced Zangetsu's lips. Sakura was genuinely surprised; she never thought Naruto actually paid attention in class.

Sasuke, on the other hand, scowled. He couldn't let Naruto get better than him. While having some more respect for the blond now that he had shown his real self, the Uchiha still had to be better, to surpass everyone if he was going to be able to challenge and kill Itachi.

Releasing his chakra, he flipped back down to the ground easily and smirked when Sakura called him a show off (though he couldn't help but notice the near hidden dusting of pink on her cheeks). "Niisan, I'll make some clones to work on my chakra exercises. Fifty should cover it."

"Fifty?!" Sakura shouted in disbelief.

The rosette nearly fainted when Naruto explained, "Believe me, that's nothing to what I can do. I found out that I can make over a thousand of them in one go, though it does tire me out more quickly if I do it continually."

Kakashi was not surprised in the least. With his little brother's high chakra reserves plus the Kyuubi, making that many was hardly a stretch for him. Zangetsu rubbed his chin in thought.

"Naruto," He said, getting his new master's attention. "May I suggest you make two hundred totals - fifty to work on tree climbing, another fifty for water walking, fifty for Hakuda, and fifty for Zanjutsu."

"That sounds reasonable, but I suggest dispelling them one at a time, Otouto."

"Hey guys!"

Turning back to the tree, everyone looked up to see Sakura not only up the tree, but sitting on a high branch with a wide smile on her face.

"Well. It seems Sakura already has the exercise down," Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

Naruto smirked at her before calling up, "So now who's the show off, dear Sakura-Chan?"

Sakura only smiled, a light blush blossoming over her cheeks as she reveled in Naruto's praise (and mentally suppressing the image of her as a sexy dog-girl). She felt good that she was on par with Naruto, but the rosette still wondered why she wanted that from him and not Sasuke? Mentally shrugging it off, she decided to figure it out later and get on with the exercise.

/-/-/-/

Further away in a much wider clearing, Naruto and Sakura stood in front of Zangetsu. When they were making their way there, the blond made fifty clones to do tree climbing and another fifty for water walking down by the river. When asked by Kakashi on how he would train Naruto on Hakuda and Zanjutsu, along with training Sakura, the copy ninja was floored when the sword spirit created clones minus the hand-seals beside him. Much to his curiosity, Kakashi made a Kage Bunshin to follow them and watch.

"Naruto, call out my sword form."

Nodding, the blond extended his right arm forward, Sakura watching along with Kakashi with avid curiosity. Closing his eyes, Naruto could feel the reiryoku within him swelling. His sensei and rosette teammate both gasped as they saw the crimson-black energy from before begin to buzz around the blond.

"Zangetsu," he whispered.

Instantly, the black reiryoku engulfed Naruto. The force of the shock-wave nearly sent Sakura flying if not for Kakashi appearing and grabbing her shoulder to hold her against it. When the energy soon faded, what both ninja saw left them speechless.

What Naruto now held in his hand was a large cleaver-like sword, black as night with a silver edge. The blade was as long as Naruto's body and almost as wide. The tip was curved, and, like Zabuza's sword, it had no guard. At the end of the hilt, the rest of the white cloth covering it dangled down, and a red chain-link was wrapped around his toned chest. Overall, the blade was sleek and remarkably beautiful. Kakashi, though, wondered how the hell Naruto could hold that thing; it had to at least weigh as much as him. But his little brother proved again why he was unpredictable and held the sword easily by lifting it up with one hand and resting it on his shoulder. When the young man opened his eyes, Zangetsu could tell just by his master's gaze; Naruto was a born swordsman. The subtle stance he had taken, the ease of which he was able to handle his blade, the movement of his eyes never resting upon any one place – yes, Zangetsu knew that this young man would be great.

In a trance, Sakura slowly walked to Naruto, raising her small hand towards the weapon. The moment her fingers touched the blunt end of the sword, she lightly gasped. It was warm; the blade literally radiated a type of warmth that seemed to travel through her. The others watched as her dainty hand moved toward the curved tip of the blade. She meekly yelped when her finger was slightly cut, drawing a thin trail of blood.

Only Kami knows what went through his head, but Naruto gently grabbed Sakura's hand. Looking at her cut finger, he gently put it into his mouth and quietly sucked on the wound while staring into the rosette's emerald eyes.

**"Heh, you're ballsier than I thought, kit,"**the fox said with a chuckle.

Sakura's face went beat red, but she stayed where she was, trying to suppress a delighted moan as erotic images danced around in her mind about Naruto sucking...other appendages of her body. This again shocked the hell out of Kakashi and Naruto. Both figured the rosette would have knocked the blond into next week for doing something like that.

Clearing his throat, Zangetsu got the teens' attentions. He saw how lightly flustered both were as they turned back to him and mentally smirked.

"Now we will begin. Naruto, create a hundred clones."

/-/-/-/

Near sundown, Naruto was giving a piggyback ride to an unconscious Sakura back to the house. As Zangetsu said, he held nothing back on either of them. Even Kakashi paled at how brutal the training was. After finishing, Zangetsu returned into Naruto's mind. Both were littered with cuts and bruises from head to toe, their clothes and hair a complete mess. But what they learned today was more valuable than they could hope for, so the pain was worth it – or at least, they hoped so.

"Well, he did say he was not going to hold back," Naruto muttered irritably.

**_"It is the only sure-fire way for both of you to get where you should be,"_** Zangetsu commented.

_I'm not complaining Zangetsu-Jiji. I just have a migraine from all the clones dispelling. So what do you think, Kyuubi?_

**"You might actually turn into a badass that I could respect, maybe... As for the kitling. It's just one day."**

_Yet you gave her a nickname. Just admit it, you like her._

**"Kiss my furry ass, kit. We will see in week if she is actually got some grain of salt to her."**

Chuckling, Naruto turned his head slightly to look over at his crush's sleeping face. He had to admit, she was impressive today - especially when Zangetsu gave her an opening to quit, only for her to refuse to back down and drag herself back to her feet, a determined look in her eyes. She took everything that was thrown at her, and she got back up to demand more. This was the true rosette he fell for – the kind yet firm, strong girl who stood her ground. Even the Old Man Hokage saw potential in her despite being civilian born and he had held her as an example of what potential even a person without a Kekkai Genkai could reach. This was why both were dumbfounded when she changed into one of Sasuke's witless fan girls. He never understood just what made her turn into such a... _airhead_.

**"HAH!"**

Ignoring the fox's victory laugh, a small smile came to his lips. It was good seeing the old Sakura again. He looked ahead as he felt her stirring. Her emerald eyes opened tiredly as she felt herself being carried. Looking ahead, she finds herself on Naruto as he gave her piggyback back to Tazuna's house. Though blushing slightly, she smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"We did well today, didn't we?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but we have long ways to go Sakura-chan."

She nodded softly, resting her head back onto his spine. "Thanks..._Foxy-kun."_

Naruto and Kyuubi's eyes were like saucers. **"Did she just call you the nickname she gave you when you both were five?"**

_Yeah, she did. I honestly thought that she had forgotten it. _Aloud, he gently said, "Anytime," as he smirked.

The two walked along a little more near the water's edge, and Sakura looked towards the horizon before raising a finger and whispering, "Hey, look."

Naruto stopped and turned his head to where she pointed. Across the water, Naruto could see the sun setting across the bay, turning the leaves of the forest they'd just left black while the water reflected yellow and orange. Many wouldn't have considered it much, but Naruto always tried to look for the peaceful things in life and often enjoyed them whenever he could find them.

Sakura dropped her hand and gently rested it against his shoulder. "I don't know why, but for some strange reason, I feel like I should be remembering something when I see that, like there's a memory trying to come back to me. There's this feeling of happiness welling up inside of me, and I don't know why."

Naruto almost froze when he heard her say that. He wanted to turn his head to look at the girl but refrained from doing so. _Sakura, what's happened to you? Why are all your memories so clouded?_ He put on a grin and said aloud as he readjusted her, "Come on, you're just tired. Let's go get some food and rest."

Sakura nodded and happily sighed as she snuggled into his back. _Why does this feel so familiar to me as well?_ A sharp pain coursed through her head, though it felt duller than usual thanks to her tiredness, and Sakura just let it go, thinking, _I really must be tired. Food sounds nice as well._

Entering the house, they saw everyone sitting at the table ready to eat. Kakashi, though reading his 'porn', waved at his students. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, while Tsunami came over to them quickly, her maternal instincts kicking in as she examined the rosette. Tazuna and Inari were pale upon seeing how beaten they looked.

"What happened to you two?" Sasuke asked curiously.

The two blinked and spoke in unison, "Got lost on the road of life."

Kakashi started laughing so hard, he dropped his book. Sasuke's eye twitched while the civilian's face-faulted.

This was going to an interesting week...

/-/-/-/

**_Three days later..._**

The silver-haired Jounin had to admit, his Genin were progressing well. His little brother and Sakura were both making progress by leaps and bounds, thanks to Zangetsu. Granted, Naruto was getting it done quicker thanks to Kage Bunshin, but that was not to say the rosette was slow either. Both their skills in Taijutsu, and Naruto's Zanjutsu, along with their teamwork were building smoothly. Not to feel left out, Sasuke was helped by Kakashi with improving his Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.

For now, the blond hair maniac and his rosette crush were on guard duty at the bridge. While Zabuza and his hunter Nin were not worried about for the moment, there could always be more sent by Gatou. Tazuna, along with what was basically a skeleton crew now, worked tirelessly on completing the bridge. The two did learn they once had more workers, but they fled to stay with their families. The ones left were those who, as they said, 'had nothing to lose'. With several clones around the perimeter, the two helped as best they could.

/-/-/-/

Walking through the village - if you could call it that while in such a sorry state - the two Genin had hollow expressions upon seeing the despair and poverty around them. Sakura gave some sweets to some children, while Naruto punched out a would-be thief trying pick pocket him. Tazuna kept quiet as he let the kids take in all that Gatou did to them.

Walking past a man with crimson hair and violet eyes they stopped when he said gruffly, "You're the people Tazuna called for."

The builder glanced at the man and nodded. "Yes Hikaru, these are the ninja of Konoha."

Naruto and Sakura take good look at him. He was about Kakashi's height, maybe taller with a lean build. Wearing typical fishing clothes and sandals. But something is off; they feel like this man is more than he is. The man eyed Naruto, mainly his appearance.

"Lose your get up?"

Naruto's sighs; "It was burned by a fire jutsu. Tazuna was kind enough to loan me this."

Rubbing his chin a little, he then waved for them to follow. "Let me get you some proper gear."

The two teens looked at each other with raised eyebrow. Even Tazuna was wondering what has going on. As far as he knew of Hikaru, the man always was a fisherman.

Making their way to the docks, they saw a small shack house. The man told the trio to wait outside before going in himself. Some rustling was heard, before the man came out with what looked like ANBU gear but of a very different make, black in color, and a large scroll on his back, around the same size of the Scroll of Sealing Naruto stole the night he became a Genin.

"The clothing is called a Shihakusho; the gauntlets, greaves, and vest are all Anbu issues from a long dead village. They were a gift from a passing traveler."

The two Genin didn't buy that a second; the man was a ninja. But it wasn't their business why he stopped so they played along. After all, if he was in league with Gatou, then he would have invited them in and taken them out when they were distracted.

"And the scroll?" Naruto asked.

"A special summoning scroll. I don't need any of these things. Better for someone else to use them. Who knows? They might even be the thing that keeps you alive."

The teens' eyes widened. They both knew a summoning scroll was incredibly valuable and rare. For whoever this is, for him to have it, this Hikaru had to be a summoner of whatever was on here. Gently taking the clothes from the man's hands, the blond bows respectfully. Sakura was handed the summoning scroll before doing the same as Naruto and bowed. Nodding, Hikaru watched them leave before snorting and shaking his head.

"Heh, you owe me one... Kisuke," Hikaru said as he smirked.

/-/-/-/

At Tazuna's house, Naruto changed into his new clothes in the spare room. The Shihakusho proved and very easy and comfy fit, with the sleeves free-flowing and stopping at his wrist. He found the double belt to be a unique touch but did not complain; though having his kunai holster there would take some getting used to. His cerulean eye gazed over at the gauntlets and greaves and noticed the gauntlets were woven into a pair of fingerless forearm gloves. Picking up the right arm, he saw a serpent-like dragon engraved on the armor, and when he slipped it on, he realized it was form-fitting. Quickly he put on the rest but looked at the vest oddly. Somehow it just didn't feel right to wear it. He throws that on the clothing drawer.

Outside the door, Sakura waited quietly. Why she was waiting out here, she didn't even know, but she was curious to see what Naruto would look like with his new clothes. With Kakashi-sensei still out training Sasuke, the two would then go over the scroll themselves. How Naruto convinced her was anyone's guess.

"I'm ready."

She perked up at hearing him, leaning her head into the room, a full blush adorning her cheeks. Slowly walking in, she took a good look. Her heart felt like it going a thousand miles a minute as she greedily took in his form. Adding to the new look plus with the now new ninja gear, he was, hands down, FUCKING GORGEOUS!

"How do I look?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gorgeous as hell," she muttered without thinking, her eyes wide while her mind was elsewhere.

A blush crossed his cheeks and his eyes widened at her bluntness. "Uh... Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Gasping, her hand covered her mouth as she finally realized what she'd just said. "Well... I... Uh, please excuse me!" And with that she quickly ran out the room, leaving behind a bewildered blond.

Sitting on the stairway, the rosette tried to collect herself, her head starting to throb violently.

_What's wrong with me? Ever since Zangetsu became a part of Naruto, I can't get him out of my head. Sure, he's so different now and so damn sex-... Damn it... Argh! There I go again! I am NOT crushing on him, let alone be in love. Sasuke is my one true destiny, my love to be! Naruto's just a dobe! But... Why does this feel so much better than Sasuke? Why does my heart flutter whenever I see Naruto? Why does it feel like I should be remembering something? Why does this have to be so hard! AND WHY DO I KEEP ON PICTURING MYSELF WITH DOG EARS AND A TAIL?! BAD SAKURA! BAD!_


	5. Broken Mirror

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

Shall we continue onwards? Oh the guest, who asks me to ditch Sakura for another pairing, let me make this clear... NO!

**(Updated)**

**The Broken Mirror**

A warm breeze slowly makes Sakura open her eyelids. Gradually sitting up she finds herself in lush countryside. As far as she can see is wild grass moving gingerly in the wind and the Cherry trees not far ahead. The sky above the sun shines warmly, this was her mind, the place she could always come to when needing a break. And where that damn annoying Inner-Sakura like to bother her. But since for a while she has not heard a peep from her. So what the hell happened to her?

Suddenly, her head started to pound, and she almost fell back to the ground as a memory slammed into her.

_A five year-old Sakura looked up from where she was sitting, staring at someone who was blurred and hard to make out. A small smile crept up onto her lips as she shyly asked, "We'll...We'll always be friends, right?"_

_A small hand reached for hers as someone replied-_

Sakura's head shot up as she gulped in some air. What was going on? What was that? Why did it feel so alien and yet so familiar to her?

Standing, her eyes soon noticed...the back-side of human-sized mirror? Where the hell did that come from? Taking a deep breath, she went to investigate, glancing around the area as she did. Though tense, she still felt at peace, in fact more so. For whatever the reason, her mind-scape feels incredibly serene than ever. Her fingers lightly touch the small blade of grass and flowers.

When she reaches the mirror, the site she sees literally leaves her speechless. There in front of the mirror is none other than her annoying Inner version of herself, staring at the mirror. But what was off that she was frozen, as if time itself put Inner on pause. Then she saw cracks, like broken glass all over Inner's body.

"Took you long enough," a child's voice said, catching her off guard.

Looking from the mirror and behind herself, what she saw was almost unnerving. There staring back at her with a very enraged glare...was a five year-old version of herself, wearing a familiar red sundress. Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine, as she saw the most venomous rage from her younger self.

"Wha..."

"How could you?" the child Sakura asked in a dangerous whisper.

"I don't..."

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

Sakura jumped at her child-version's yell. ""How could you make us betray him?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"YOU let Ino do this!" Child Sakura screamed as she pointed at Inner. "And because of that- that THING, you betrayed the one person who truly cared for us!"

"Who are you talking about? Who did I betray?" The rosette pleaded. Her head started pounding again, and Sakura strangely felt like sobbing. She actually screamed when another memory slammed into her.

_Sakura was leading someone by the hand into her house, giggling before she called out, "Momma! Papa! Where are you? I have someone I want you to meet!"_

"_In the living room, dear!"_

_Sakura giggled again before tugging on the person's hand and leading him into the room. There, sitting on the couch, was her mother, Kiyuriko Haruno, with her father, Tetsu, in a nearby armchair. It was obvious where Sakura had inherited her pink hair from, as Kiyuriko's was the same way, going down her back and reaching her upper thighs. She had a kind face, which added to her beauty and made others feel comfortable being around her. Tetsu, on the other hand, possessed the jade-green eyes Sakura inherited from him. His angular face had a few wrinkles near his eyes, no doubt caused by his easy-going smile that he was currently flashing towards his daughter._

_Kiyuriko had looked up from the book she was reading and smiled gently at Sakura. "Sakura, you're home." She then noticed the other person, who was fidgeting slightly as her daughter held their hand. "Oh? And who is your friend, dear?"_

_Sakura blushed slightly and giggled before pulling the person around her and presenting them. "Mama, Papa, I want you to meet my new friend-"_

The name was lost in a burst of painful static to the older Sakura's ears. She slumped to the ground and shivered as the child picked up again.

"Even Mama and Papa liked him! And YOU ran for someone who does not even care one ounce for us or our feelings! What is wrong with you!?"

Sakura was slightly at her wit's end, though she figured the last part was regarding Sasuke. She did not know who the person Child-Sakura was talking about. Hearing a cracking sound, she looked to see fine breaks begin to splinter across Inner-Sakura's body. The rosette noticed the sense of satisfaction from Child-Sakura. But as each little crack progressed, Sakura felt something stretch across her mind as well, like a strange fog clearing away from her thoughts.

"When that 'THING' Ino did to us is gone...Maybe then you'll get it," Sakura heard Child-Sakura's voice say as her vision began to blacken once more.

As Sakura disappeared, the young rosette remaining glanced at the mirror and smirked before reaching down the front of her dress and pulling out a simple folding locket. Opening it, she gazed at the picture inside, before crooning, "Soon, my dear, we will be reunited once more. Sooooon..."

/-/-/-/

Her eyes were open wide in seconds. She could feel her breathing partly erratic as she looked around at her surroundings. Sitting under a tree as the afternoon sun beat down gently, her memory kicked in. She was training with Naruto and Zangetsu, but had to take a break from exhaustion. She held back a sigh and leaned against the tree again. She hated being weak; but then again, it was her own fault for ignoring her training in favor of chasing the Uchiha.

Her ears picked up the sound of steel hitting steel, and she looked ahead to see Naruto and Zangetsu in the middle of a very intense spar. The two were moving so fast, her emerald eyes could barely see the movements. She did have to admit, the rosette was proud of herself for coming so far. Granted, it would be quite a while before she could hope to match the speed and power the two before her, but with enough time and training, she would eventually. But her thoughts were soon thrown back to her dream. Just who in the name of Kami was this person she was forgetting? And why was it that each time she tried to think of them, a part of her ached with sadness and want?

Ducking from Zangetsu's slash with his sword, Naruto countered with an upward slash. Side-stepping easily, the sword-spirit remained stoic as always as he brought his blade down. Before Sakura could even blink, Naruto vanished and re-appeared a few feet back.

A shiver went down her spine every-time he did that.

"Good. You have learned Shunpo well, Naruto."

A small smirk crossed the blonde's lips. In an instant, both vanished again, but the rosette could hear their blades sing their deadly song as metal struck metal in a symphony of keening destruction. It was scary how fast Naruto had risen up in his skills with the Kage Bunshin used in his training. Literally, in no time, his chakra control, Taijutsu, and Zanjutsu were at superb levels. And now, the sparing bouts with the Uchiha had become more even, with Naruto gaining the wins. The Uchiha grumbled somewhat, but he had to admit that at least Naruto was a good opponent now. Kakashi, all the while, was beaming that his little brother had become so capable. Not to say Sakura did not go unnoticed, in fact the others were all proud of her, which made her happier than anything.

Finally the two reappeared with their backs facing each another. Both had faint smirks on their lips. The air around was calm, and Sakura smiled at both of them.

"You did well Naruto," Zangetsu suddenly said.

"Thanks to you... Zangetsu-Jiji."

The Zanpaktou spirit grunted as he looked over to the rosette; "You have done well also, Sakura. Be proud of yourself."

Sakura stood up as she bowed. "I am! Thank you, Zangetsu."

Nodding his head, the sword-spirit vanished back into Naruto's mind. They knew there was nothing more Zangetsu could teach them at the moment. The coming battle was the day after tomorrow and Kakashi wanted them to rest before Zabuza showed up again. Taking a deep breath, Naruto willed his sword to vanish in black flames.

"You know...it's kind of unfair that you have a sword. If I had one, I could at least spar with you," Sakura said as she pouted a little.

Thinking a moment, a calm foxy-smirk soon crossed his lips. "It would be cool if we could find you a Zanpaktou."

A light blush adorned her cheeks. _Then... I'd be like Naru-Kun... And that would not be so bad._

/-/-/-/

Though it only felt like few days for Naruto and Sakura, the week itself flew by fast. But to say those two left an impression with the people would only a mild understatement. Just their presence in Nami brought back a little of the light lost, especially to the orphans the two decided on their own to help take care of.

With Nami being as it was; there was no orphanage for the many children there. Sakura was always entranced with how well Naruto was so responsible with them. The most endearing part of it all was listening to the blond tell the kids stories. Some were stories from Konoha's history (but Sakura made him swear to censor the bloody parts); others were just tall tales which really got the kids lively. As for her, many of them, boy and girl alike, were drawn by the girl's more gentle side, and she often talked to them and read to them, showing them various scrolls that showed plants and herbs that could be eaten safely and keep them from starving at night. Between this and Naruto often teaching them how to fish and hunt for smaller wild animals, the two Genin had effectively saved their lives, as these kids probably would not have lasted longer than a week without the nutrition they desperately needed.

To the children, they were officially 'Onii-san' & 'Onee-san', though Sakura had blushed a brilliant red when the youngest one (who couldn't have been more than three) once called them "Mama" and "Papa". For that comment alone, Sakura never let that little girl out of her sight all day and let her cuddle with the Genin when she napped, the iridescent blush never leaving the pink-haired girl's face and confusing the hell out of her teammate.

But, in the moments when they had to leave, the rosette could see in Naruto's eyes the most heart wrenching pain. She knew he saw his own childhood in those kids, but when she asked him he simply said, "I'm just glad they never had the life I had back then..."

Was his childhood even worse than these kids? Sakura just could not believe that, but she also knew she did not know everything about him when he was little. And ever since Zangetsu came, she has wanted to know more. The rosette just could not stop herself; she was so enthralled by him. Though she still wondered why, that was slowly fading each day.

/-/-/-/

Nighttime settled around Tazuna's house as Team 7 sat with the family for dinner. Though they went over some strategy, they have not come up with good plan for when Zabuza showed up. So, for now, they all dined on the wonderful meal prepared by Tsunami.

"We owe you all a debt we can never repay. Thanks to you, the bridge will be built, and soon our village will be free," Tazuna said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Honestly, the only thing we did was guard duty."

Tsunami shook her head. "You're too modest, Naruto-kun. You brought something back to this village that we all forgot we had."

Naruto lightly blushed as did Sakura, but, sitting beside the blond, Inari just had enough of this. Slamming his fist down, he got everyone's attention.

"How can you all be so calm?! You'll just end up dead by Gatou!"

"You're on that again? Yes, I can just see some greedy business rat being able to kill four well-trained ninja. That certainly is something," Naruto retorts sipping his tea.

"And you!" The boy point to Naruto, who was currently outright ignoring him. "You're just some pampered ninja who doesn't know the first thing about pain! You'll die-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Naruto's hand tightened and shattered the cup that was in it. The atmosphere of room dropped as everyone felt a sort of heavy pressure around their bodies fall upon them. Inari paled as the blond slowly turned his head towards the boy. A wave of fear soon gripped him when he saw, not a visible cerulean eye, but a deep glowing crimson with the sclera black and the iris slitted. Inari could feel his body shaking and a cold sweat come over him as that deep crimson eye, full of pure malice and hate, stared back coldly.

"Tell me. Were you ever born, having no parents or not even knowing who they were? Were you treated poorly in an orphanage that made sure you were shunned by everyone? Were you ever beaten by its head nurse because she wanted to?" Each word Naruto's voice slowly rose into a roar as he grabs the boy's collar to bring him to his eye-level, shaking him a little as Naruto's reiatsu began to form around him. "WERE YOU EVER THROWN OUT OF AN ORPHANAGE AT FOUR YEARS OLD!? DID YOU EVER ROAM THE STREETS DIGGING INSIDE A GARBAGE BIN TO FIND SOMETHING TO EAT?! WERE YOU EVER BEATEN BY PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE THEY HATED YOU FOR SOMETHING YOU NEVER DID?! WERE YOU EVER STABBED NEARLY TWENTY TIMES BY A WOMAN AFTER YOU TURN FIVE YEARS OLD?! WERE YOU!?"

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Kakashi yelled out.

Instantly, the pressure and temperature went back to normal as the blond dropped a now-crying Inari. His eyes returned to normal as he looked straight ahead at something that only he could see. The boy made oomph as he hit the floor but was too terrified to move. Everyone else save Kakashi, who was looking down in shame, were surprised by Naruto's rage.

"Naruto," said Kakashi, cutting through the now-heavy silence.

The blond turned slowly to look at him blankly, and Kakashi gently made a gesture towards the door. "Go and get some air, Otouto," Kakashi whispers back

Without responding, the blond shunpo'ed from the room. Meanwhile, everyone else was too shaken up by everything they heard. Sasuke was paler than usual. Tsunami was holding her mouth with both her hands as tears fell freely down her cheeks, shocked that someone would treat a child in such a way. Tazuna was wide-eyed and gaping like a fish. Sakura, however, was visibly shaking, her arms wrapped around herself as wetness formed around her eyes. Her gaze was wide and fearful, as the image of her home suddenly began to crash down around her.

"Sensei...Was...What Naru-Kun said...Was that...?"

Kakashi sighed. "Everything he said was all true. He was always beaten and abused by the orphanage, and a few months after he turned four, they indeed kicked him out. We spent eight months looking for him, as he evaded all attempts to find him by never staying in one place for too long and hiding in areas with low foot traffic. Finally, the day after his fifth birthday, I found him in the rain. He was being attacked by some crazed woman who had lost her husband and infant the day Kyuubi attacked the village, alternating between cuddling with him and calling him by her dead son's name, and then cursing Naruto and stabbing him with the small kitchen knife she'd found. Only Kami knows how he lived through all that and still retains all of his physical and mental faculties."

Before anyone could blink, Sakura shot from her seat and out of the house. Sasuke, all the while, couldn't believe that everything heard from Naruto's lips was all true. He knew they shared loneliness and pain, but now he'd discovered that Naruto's was deeper than he could ever imagine. Just how the hell could Naruto be who he is after all that!?

/-/-/-/

Outside the house, Sakura's eyes scanned the area fiercely, tears running down her cheeks as she did so. By Kami, her heart would not stop aching; now knowing the life Naruto really had as a child. Who could do that do a child!? Why didn't Hokage-Sama do something?! But the one thing screaming in mind was to find Naruto!

"NARU-KUN!" With her shout, something welled up inside of her, and she felt it direct her towards the area where Naruto found Zangetsu. With speed like the wind, she made a bee-line towards the river. Images flashed in her head as she ran harder and harder, remembering every-time she saw Naruto by himself. Every-time he was alone, she could always see those sad eyes.

_I won't let you be alone! No one should have been alone like you are!_

Passing by the trees at her fastest speed, she skidded to a stop at the river clearing. Her feeling proved to be correct; as she saw the blond crouched forward by the river stream. Slowly, she walked over, dropping to her knees in front of him, but she could not see his face. They said nothing to each other as she lifted her hand towards his chin. The rosette gently lifted his face, and as their eyes met, she saw the tears coming down from his eyes. Her lip quivered a little as the rosette's tears grew more. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let his head rest on her shoulder. One of her hands begins to rub his hair gently.

"My Naru-kun, don't hold it in anymore. You're not alone. I swear you will never be alone," Sakura whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing that. It felt like the gates inside him broke open. Shakily, he wrapped his hands around her slim waist and pulled her closer towards him. She could feel his body shaking, and she tightened her own grip around him. Finally, he let out a scream that echoed throughout the forest.

To be honest, this was the only thing that he really wanted in life. Screw power. Screw respect. Screw wealth. All that he had ever wanted was to finally let out all those pent-up emotions inside himself, for someone to at least give what he wanted - someone to hold him when he felt so alone...

He continued screaming out the pain, as she held him close. He needed this, needed to be free from that pain inside. So she didn't Care how long it took.

She would hold him until he finally was free from it all.

/-/-/-/

**(Naruto's Mind-Scape)**

Standing on the roof's edge where Kyuubi is housed, Zangetsu watched the outside world. Although his roommate would never admit it out loud, Naruto needed- no, deserved this! He deserved to have someone there for him, someone to help in the hard times, someone to give him strength when he felt none. While he and the fox may disagree on that person, Zangetsu knew that was soon changing...

"If you were here... You would fight the hardest to protect him. You and her both..."

/-/-/-/

After what felt like hours (though it was only thirty minutes), Naruto eventually calmed down and let his breathing finally steady itself. He never realized how much he needed this.

As for Sakura, she felt so warm in the blonde's arms, and the rosette wondered if he was always like this.

"Thank you," Naruto said softly.

"It's what friends are for," she responded in kind.

Somehow, the word 'friend' did not sit well with either of them, but at the moment, they did not really care as they let go, though much to Sakura's mental pouting.

"Will you be alright now?"

Sakura saw a smile, but this one seemed so genuine. "Yeah... But I'm going to stay out here for a bit. I'll be back inside later."

Her emerald eyes showed she was not convinced, but she could see he wanted to alone, even though she did not want to leave him by himself. She nodded warily and got up to leave, but not before she did something that Naruto in a million years never thought would happen. Stopping half-way as she stood, he felt her lips lightly on his forehead. His eyes nearly fell out their sockets at the gesture, but she was already up and heading back the house.

_She... She... Actually... Kissed me..._

/-/-/-/

The birds chirp as dawn's light shines the new morning. Quietly, a girl with long brunette hair dressed in a sleeveless pink kimono walked through the forest, a basket for collecting berries and other forest vegetation in her hand. Moving past a bush, she found herself at a clearing by a small river, and her brown eyes suddenly focused on the blond teen sleeping near the stream. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over to see who it was. The girl's eyes widened when noticing the whisker marks on the boy's cheeks. Slowly her free hand neared her basket but stopped when thought of the situation a little more. The boy was no danger, and he couldn't have known she was coming out here anyway. She retracted her hand. Kneeling down beside him, she put her hand on his chest and softly shook him.

"Wake up. You'll catch a cold sleeping out here," she said softly.

Naruto lightly groaned as his visible eye opened, while trying and failing to hide the blush on his cheeks when he noticed his new company. A beautiful girl, maybe a year or two older than him was staring down at him with concern. Hell, she was as pretty as Sakura, and it took a lot for Naruto to match someone to her.

"Uh... Good morning," _Kami that sounded so lame..._

"Good morning. You'll still catch a cold sleeping outside," she half-repeated.

Finally, he noticed his surroundings and slowly sat up. "Guess I lost track of time. My bad."

"What's your name?"

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. May I ask your name, Nee-Chan?"

"Haku."

_Even her name is pretty..._

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you out here?" Haku asked, tilting her head slightly to the side in curiosity.

"Gathering my thoughts, mostly, and some training."

"Since you're a Shinobi, I gather?"

Naruto looked at his left bicep where his hitai-ate was tied to. He smiled back, causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks. _Damn he is attractive._

"Guilty as charged, Nee-chan."

She tilted her head a little more. "You seem strong enough as it is."

"Might look like it, but I'm just a Genin. Still, I have to get stronger, so I can protect everyone I care about."

"Someone precious to you?"

"More like a few. But, yeah, they are precious to me."

Haku smiled lightly as she put her hand on his chest, looking up at him. "Then you know true strength, because I believe to be truly strong is to protect those truly precious to you."

He smiled back. "Do you have...someone precious?"

"Maybe," she teased.

Naruto watched as she grabbed her basket and stood from the ground. "I have to be going. Goodbye." She walked away a little before stopping and turning to look over her shoulder. "By the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before a grin crossed his lips. "You're a terrible liar you know?"

That catch her off guard. Most men just accepted what she said and started to act all flustered and disturbed that they had just chatted up a "boy." Eventually, she just smiled back and blushed a little. "I am, aren't I?"

"Why hide who you are?"

There was a long silence as her eyes turned distant. She then muttered under her breath. "Gatou's men...are not kind."

Haku heard him snarl at that. "I promise, Haku-Chan. That bastard won't ever touch you."

She looked back to him and saw him gazing the other way. A small smile crept onto her lips, and she silently moved back over to him. Crouching down beside him, her free hand moved to his chin and made his face turn to look at her. Before he could even react, her lips were pressed onto his. It was a chaste kiss, but a warm one. When they parted, Haku smiled serenely.

"Arigato," she whispered.

She stood and walked away, while a dumbfounded Naruto sat like a statue. At the same time, the Kyuubi was snickering in his head.

**"Starting a harem, Kit?"** The fox chuckled.

_I'm a one woman guy, you BAKA!_

**"What's wrong with two, or even three like that little blonde who hangs out with the kitling? I guarantee you, if they're all screamers. It'll definitely be a fun night for ya!"**

Naruto's face turned a little red as he began sputtering in his mind, _I-I couldn't do that to Ino-Chan! I mean, she's kind of like my sister! Or, she used to be at least, before she started running after Sasuke too. I mean, having her in a harem for me-_

**"HA! I knew you were thinking about it! Don't worry, Kit! I'll make a pervert out of you yet!"**

Naruto's face turned to tomato red while he tried to retract what he said, the fox laughing at him all the while.

/-/-/-/

When Naruto returned to the house, he was able to somewhat compose himself, but everyone all wondered where that big grin came from, Sakura especially (who, for some strange reason felt like hitting someone). Once gathered, Team 7 finally sat down for mission brief and planned for tomorrow at the dinner table.

"Niisan."

"Hmm."

"One of us should stay here. I don't like leaving the others without someone watching. Gatou's too underhanded to just leave Tazuna's family alone."

"What are you thinking, Naru-kun?" Sakura asked.

"A Kage Bunshin goes with you guys. I wait here in case anyone shows up. If no one does, I'll leave a Kage Bunshin here, and I'll come join the fight."

Kakashi and Sasuke agreed it was a sound plan. Sakura, though, looked worried. "Are you sure you will be alright? What if Gatou has another ninja like Zabuza on his payroll and he sends them after you?"

"Sakura-Chan, this is what we trained for this whole week for. We can't show fear. Remember what Zangetsu-Jiji taught us."

_"Cast off your fear! Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die."_

"Remember what he told us, live by those words. It's all that you need to be a shinobi," Naruto said in a serious tone.

Kakashi eye-smiled. Now this was the Otouto he remembered. Even Sasuke liked this side of Naruto more and more. The rosette, meanwhile, took a deep breath and steeled herself. Naruto was right. They had to do this. If there were more ninja from Gatou, they had to fight them, no matter what. But deep down, she only prayed her gut feeling was wrong.

/-/-/-/

Next morning...

Sitting at the dining room table, Naruto read a book beside Tsunami and a very quiet Inari. Ever since he came back yesterday morning, the boy has been silent, as if he was trying to think of something to say to Naruto. The blond could also tell that Tsunami, though keeping her spirits up, was worried.

"It will be okay Tsunami-san. Nii-san is there, and I have several clones guarding the place."

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. I don't doubt any of you. I just can't help it," she murmured as she smiled sadly.

He smirked, but then his head shot to the side, a scowl rapidly appearing on his face. Standing up from the table, he laid the book down. Naruto and Tsunami looked at each other, and Naruto nodded his head to her inquiring eyes. Walking for the door, he mentally prepared for what he knew would happen.

"Be careful, Nii-san!" Inari finally yelled out.

Turning his head, the blond smirked and turned to leave.

/-/-/-/

_So Sakura-Chan was right. That scum bag did have another ninja..._

Standing a few feet from the house, a light fog covered the village. Keeping at least six Kage Bushin in the trees and roof, Naruto had a good grasp of the perimeter. So when one dispelled not far from the house, he knew an enemy was coming.

"I must say, you're not who I expected," a male voice spoke in the fog.

Naruto could swear he had heard that voice before. Appearing not far in front of him was a tall man is sleeveless jumpsuit, and the moment Naruto saw the man's face, he growled. The shoulder-length green hair, the violet eyes, that haughty smirk on his face – oh yes, Naruto knew him rather well. The umbrella attached to his back and Ame Hitai-ate on his head mean nothing at the moment. A wolf in sheep's clothing was still a wolf in the end.

"Aoi Rokusho..."

"My my. When was the last time I saw you Naruto?" Aoi spoke in an arrogant tone.

"Damn traitor," Naruto growled out.

"Oh? I prefer to think of myself as a man who sees an opportunity and takes it."

"Takes it?! You stole the Nidaime's Raijin-Ken then turned on us!"

Aoi only chuckled and swept a hand through his hair. "As I said, Naruto, it was an opportunity - just like today. Once Kakashi and Zabuza are done playing around, I'll swoop in for the rest and take my share of the spoils."

That only made the blond growl louder. Their eyes locked on to one another, one with rage, and the other with arrogance. Taking a deep breath, Naruto focused himself, and a small smirk appeared on the boy's face.

"That won't be the case Aoi."

"Huh?"

Black reiryoku glowed from Naruto's hand as his Zanpaktou appeared. Aoi only raised an eyebrow at first but then whistled upon seeing the Zangetsu. The former Konoha Jounin saw neither fear nor hesitation in the blond Genin, only calm rage with strong determination. Secretly, Aoi was impressed.

Naruto gripped the hilt of Zangetsu tighter and stood in a ready position to strike.

"I will enjoy taking off your head, and when I'm done, I'll piss on your ashes before I take the Raijin-Ken back home."

"Will you now? Well then, let's see if you can actually back that up, NARUTO!"


	6. Piercer of Heaven

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

Without chaos there is no order, without order there is no chaos.

**(Updated)**

**Piercer of Heaven**

"This fog... It's not a natural one," Kakashi whispered.

When Team 7 arrived at the bridge, they found themselves engulfed by a dense fog that seemed to stretch on for miles. Kakashi took lead while Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's clone stood in defensive stances around Tazuna, surveying what they could of the area for any threat. They did not have say it; their sensei knew the Genin were just as tense. The fog around them felt almost suffocating, as if it was another enemy itself. Kakashi and Naruto narrowed their eyes upon hearing a familiar chuckle.

"Hello Kakashi."

The fog slightly parted, revealing Zabuza and the hunter Nin. Near them were all the bridge workers, and Tazuna paled at seeing everyone knocked out. The swordsman eyed his prey but noticed one odd change right off the bat. Zabuza's eyes narrowed sharply when he saw who he thought was the blond runt from last time. The clone only stared calmly with a faint smirk gracing his lips. _Boss is gonna love the look on this bastard's face when I dispel later on._

"What happened to you, shrimp?"

"Had one hell of growth spurt," Naruto's clone replied, not missing a beat.

It was not only that. Zabuza could feel there was much more to the blond than before. But who changes that fast in only a week's time?

Meanwhile behind the mask, Haku bit her lip slightly. She knew she would have to fight, but a part of her was screaming not to. More specifically, she had her eyes completely locked on to Naruto and no one else. She did not want to fight him. But to complete Zabuza's dream, her heart couldn't choose.

"Haku."

"Yes Zabuza-Sama," she said in a deeper tone voice.

The Naruto clone narrowed his eyes. He did not hear the name, but he heard the hunter Nin's voice. He swore he'd heard it before. He knew he could draw Zangetsu like the Boss, but he wanted the original to have his fun. Time to show what a Hakuda can do, and make his Zanpaktou proud.

"Take care of the brats. Kakashi's mine!" he roared as he charged the copy-ninja.

Raising his sword with ease, he brought it down on Kakashi, who blocked with a kunai. Sprinting ahead, Haku charged Naruto and the others, three senbon in between her fingers that she threw at their targets. But half-way through their flight, her eyes widened upon seeing them snap in half and fall to the ground. She could swear she heard something, and she turned her attention back to Naruto. Black reiryoku slightly covered his arm but soon vanished. Skidding to a stop, Haku was in disbelief on what she saw. Were those black flames?

"Wide open," said a voice to her side.

A palm strike to her chest as she turned to the threat sent Haku flying backwards. Glancing back, she saw the rosette as her surprise attacker. Flipping over onto her feet, she skids to a stop, rubbing her chest a little. She could tell there are some fractures, and if the girl had put any real power into that strike, Haku would be dead.

"Tessho - a palm strike meant to break bones and crush the enemy. I'll admit I don't have the strength for a kill yet, but it's enough to leave you hurting."

The Naruto-clone internally shivered. He remembered being hit by that from Zangetsu. It did indeed break bones, and the strike had sent the poor blond flying into two trees. He was never gladder to have a massive fur-ball of infinite malicious energy to act as a healing source.

**"I heard that!"**

Ignoring the fox who had just heard this over the clone's link with the original Naruto, he charged in, not only to protect Sakura but also to not be shown up by her. Sasuke followed suit with the same line of thinking. Seeing the hunter Nin was in a clear open spot, the Uchiha smirked as he jumped in the air. He swiftly when through several hand signs before yelling, "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

In an instant, a large fireball shot from Sasuke's mouth towards his prey. Looking up, Haku was impressed that someone who was that young could pull off a powerful jutsu like that.

Sakura and Naruto watched as the fireball hit dead on. The explosion sent a small shock-wave making the two cover their eyes, the wind whipping at their clothes. As the fire died down, they saw the remains of a partly burnt body, making the Naruto-Clone narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _No way was it __that __easy..._

The three Genin had their backs to each other, and their eyes widened upon seeing the burnt body turn into ice then shatter. _An ice clone?_ Naruto thought rapidly. Then it hit him.

_Hyoton. Shit. Zangetsu-Jiji, Kyuubi do you guys sense him anywhere?_

He could tell both were concentrating, and their eyes soon shot open.

"**ABOVE YOU**," they yelled.

Snapping his head upwards along with Sasuke, they saw the hunter Nin going through several hand signs then point their open palm at them. They watch with growing horror as thousands of ice needles began to form while the Nin said, "**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō**."

"SCATTER," Sasuke yelled.

The trio sprinted away as a rain of ice needles rained down on where they once were. Several needles followed on their heels. Finally, they stopped, and Naruto looked back in awe at the number of needles made in that single attack alone. This was no amateur by any means, this person trained hard to achieve the level that is clearly near a Jounin. This meant one thing, sorry boss...

Looking back the hunter Nin standing not too far from him, he said, "Hyoton. The bloodline limit that allows its users to wield ice. If I remember, that belongs to the Yuki clan."

"Yes, but I am afraid I might be all that's left."

The clone's gaze turned solemn. "The bloodline purge of Kiri."

Haku nodded "The Yuki clan was never large like most. But we possessed the rare power to wield ice. Because of that, we were hunted by the Kiri forces."

The two were silent for a moment until Haku spoke again. "Please, I do not wish to fight you. Let us complete our mission."

Naruto slightly glared softly. "You know we can't do that. Have you seen the state of village, all because of that bastard Gatou? I will never let him win."

Haku bit her lip. "Then...please forgive me, Naruto-kun."

The clone's eyes widened, as Haku flipped backwards while going through hand signs. Naruto shook his head. _Why? Please, Kami why is it her!?_

Finishing her hand signs, she knelt down and slammed her hand to the ground, saying, "**Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyōsō**."

A row of ice spikes shot forward, targeting the blond who had now been woven into her heart. While not showing any outward emotion, her mind was screaming, _Dodge! Please Kami Don't make me kill you! PLEASE GET AWAY NARUTO!_

Sakura's breath hitched. Everything seemed to be moving in slow-motion as the spikes drew nearer to the clone. Even though she knew it was a Kage Bunshin, the thought of him hurt wrenched her heart.

As the last spike was about to form, everyone was sent flying when black reiryoku engulfed Naruto and shot upwards. The shock-wave was so intense; it broke the fog around them. The spikes were no match for the sheer spiritual power, making it shatter like glass.

When the reiryoku quickly vanished, everyone looked towards the blond-clone in sheer disbelief as Zangetsu formed in his hand. Slowly rising to her feet, Haku was spellbound. She had never felt that level of power ever in her life.

Zabuza was in the same boat, as he looked keenly at the blond with well-hidden fear.

Sasuke stood up, shaking off the dust. He knew this was getting serious now.

Kakashi eye-smiled. He never felt prouder of his little brother, but also saw the look of hurt in the blonde's eyes.

The blond in question gazes mournfully at the second girl who had ever kissed him. "Of all people in the world, it had to be you... Haku-chan."

/-/-/-/

_**Four years ago...**_

_Sitting in his office, the Sandaime went through his daily paperwork. Sitting not too far from him on the sofa, an eight year old Naruto read a scroll silently. Stopping what he is doing, the old Kage looks over at his surrogate grandson._

_"I am glad at least you dropped that mask of yours. But why wear orange?"_

_Naruto looked over at his grandfather-figure. "It's just a form of expression Jiji. At least people notice me. Well, somewhat, anyway."_

_"You know there are some that do love you, grandson," Sarutobi said warmly._

_The blond smiled as the two went back into their musings. Even the Anbu hidden in the room preferred this Naruto. While he still drove them crazy with pranks, (something Kushina did religiously), the calm stoic blond was a welcome sight. A knock on the door brought everyone out of their thoughts._

_"It's Aoi, Hokage-Sama," the Jounin's voice said from behind the door._

_Sarutobi gave quick look to Naruto, as if saying 'just act as you are now please'. The blond sighed but nodded to comply since it was Aoi. With a stern voice, he gave the Jounin permission. The door opened as the green-haired man wearing a standard Konoha Jounin uniform walked in. Noticing Naruto, he gave a small wave, since Aoi was one of the few that did treat the boy well. The blond smirked and gave a two finger salute._

_"Least your acting like yourself," Aoi sighed in exasperation._

_"Jiji forced me to," the blond said dryly._

_"Still, that outfit. Please promise one day you burn that abomination."_

_The blond grumbled about nobody understanding a form of expression. Aoi chuckled but got serious when he looked back at the Hokage and saluted._

_"Mission complete."_

_"So what did you find in the land of Tea?" Hiruzen asked in his business tone._

_Aoi sighed. "It was a wild damn goose chase. The rogues of 'supposed' ninja turned out to be witless thugs with over inflated egos. They weren't even really that skilled, save their boss who was a former samurai."_

_"Any civilian's harmed by these fools?"_

_Aoi looked down. "Some people tried to fight them before I got there. Four were wounded, two dead. And I won't mention about what they did to some of the women."_

_Both Hiruzen and Naruto's eyes narrowed with rage. Both adults hear the one child in the room seething. "And they dare call themselves shinobi..."_

_"Don't be naïve, Naruto. There are many shinobi parts of the Hidden Villages who have done such things too," Aoi commented._

_"Then what the hell is to gain by doing that?!"_

_The adults sighed as Hiruzen took over. "Not all see the world like we do. They follow and choose the easy path of corruption, and power can corrupt even the most compassionate of people."_

_"These fools think themselves above the code of shinobi, so they follow their hollow logic. In the end, all that awaits them is a hunter Nin's sword," Aoi finished._

_Naruto was silent for a moment. "When I become a shinobi, I will make sure any traitor I come across gets what's coming to them."_

_Aoi and Hiruzen nodded in agreement._

_/-/-/-/_

Near Tazuna's home, Naruto and Aoi both charged one another. The former Konoha Nin grabbed the Raijin-Ken from his satchel, and in moments, the pure blade of lightning appeared. Giving a fierce battle-cry, both struck their blades together into a deadlock, their face showing no emotion as they tried to out-muscle the other. Aoi was actually impressed by Naruto's strength.

"Took a shine to Kenjutsu, I see," Aoi commented.

"You never know when you need a good sword to sever the heads of traitors," Naruto growled out in reply.

They remain locked for another second until Aoi ducked down into a reverse leg sweep. Naruto jumped up, avoiding the move and starting an axe kick. Aoi easily rolled out of the way within a second as Naruto's kick slammed into the ground, leaving a sizable crater. Seeing an opening, Aoi went for a thrust straight for the blonde's heart, but in a blink, the blond vanished, surprising the missing Nin.

_That wasn't Shunshin! What was that?!_

His purple eyes looked in all directions for the enemy. They soon widened as he turned sharply to parry Naruto's sword that was flashing towards him. If he had not known better, he would have thought Naruto had used Hiraishin! No, this was different and maybe more frighteningly faster than that. Grabbing his umbrella from his back, he threw it high into the air. Naruto watched as it opened but mentally he prepared and started chanting.

_"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."_

As hail of senbon rain down at him from the open umbrella he raises his hand toward the sky and yelled, "**Hadō #33: Sōkatsui**!"

A massive beam of blue flame shot from his palm, and Aoi covered his eyes from the sheer intensity of the blast. In seconds, the flames melted away the senbon and burned the umbrella as it blasted upwards into the heavens. As the flames vanished, Aoi lowered his arms and stared at Naruto in awe.

"That was no Jutsu."

"It's called **Kidō**, spiritual arts used in three methods." Naruto raised three fingers before rushing forward to strike at the man. Aoi barely had time to block it and dodge out of the follow-up diagonal strike from below.

"First is **Bakudō**. This form is known as the 'way of binding', but also includes barriers and seals." One finger dropped, and Naruto Shunpo'ed away before reappearing, nearly hitting the purple-haired man's neck but was blocked by a hastily drawn kunai.

"Second is **Hadō**, the 'way of destruction'. These spells are, as you just saw, a form of attacking the enemy." A second finger dropped, and the blond quickly kicked up and hit the man square in the chest, sending Aoi flying back towards the trees. The man managed to flip over and skid to a stop on his feet, though he wondered if some of his ribs had cracked from the blow since he was breathing pretty heavily.

"Finally, third is **Kaidō**, also known at the "turn way." Unlike the other paths, these techniques have no set names or forms but rather are meant for healing various parts of the body." As the third finger dropped, Naruto's fist opened into a palm strike while he shot towards the man, and Aoi barely dodged out of the way in time. The strike hit the tree behind him instead, and Aoi watched, stunned beyond belief, as the back of the tree blew out into a spray of wood fiber and sent the entire thing crashing to the ground.

Aoi listened intensely at Naruto's breakdown of what he saw, gripping the Raijin-Ken. Lowering his hand from the tree, Naruto turned and stared calmly at his former friend. Both know there was nothing more to say between them. Now all that is left was their battle.

Both charged the other again, and their blades locked. With a small parry, they began their respective strikes, moving with precision and grace as they attacked and countered the other. Movements flowed between them as if in a dance, their techniques flawless. Moving in a full 360 degree spin, Aoi used his full strength to try and slice Naruto's head off. Moments before the lightning blade hit, the blond vanished with a Shunpo.

_Just what the hell is that?!_

Before continuing his thoughts, he turned to block Naruto's blade. Some sweat dripped from Aoi's brow. The blond is pushing him hard - a hell of a lot harder than any normal Genin! His opponent vanished again, and the former Konoha Nin was hit with bone-shattering uppercut, the force sending him flying.

In mid-air, Aoi felt powerless from that sole strike. It was like being hit by a battering ram at full speed. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could see Naruto above him, raising Zangetsu over his head while reiryoku buzzed around the blade and his body as he screamed, "**Getsuga Tensho**!"

As he slashed his blade downwards, an arch of black energy fired at Aoi, crescent in shape – almost like a moon. His awe was soon turned into intense pain as the wave sliced through his body and sent him rocketing back to the earth. Instantly as it hit, a large explosion erupted, a pillar of reiryoku shooting upwards into the sky. The shock-wave of power dispelled the fog in the area, kicking dust up wildly before the energy died down.

With a Shunpo, the blond returned to the ground and stopped at the edge of a mid-size crater. Aoi lay at the bottom with a gaping slash halfway through his chest. Blood coated the ground and seeped into the man's jumpsuit. It was amazing that the man still had any life left in him. Gnashing his teeth, Aoi got back onto his feet slowly. Panting heavily from the exertion, the Jounin looked up at the cold expression of Naruto staring back.

He had seriously underestimated the skills of his opponent here. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Naruto of all people injuring him to this level, or even at all! Holding his chest with his left hand, his right weakly held Raijin-Ken, smirking weakly. He knew the wound was fatal but still felt he had a little more fight left within him. Charging forward with a fierce roar, he tried to land a wounding blow on Naruto. The said blond just watched calmly, and in a single moment, he slashed horizontally with a wave of energy, ripping through Aoi's torso. The energy was so strong it literally sliced the man in half. In slow motion, Aoi's eyes locked onto Naruto's cerulean, and a calm bloody smirk graces the man's lips while the Nidaime's sword fell from his hand.

_You've really improved... Naruto._

The two halves fell to the ground, and Naruto stared blankly at them. His first kill, like his Jiji said. It would be the hardest to cope with, but he quickly steeled himself when he remembered his own words from four years ago. Aoi was a traitor, and all traitors deserved death. That was the end of it.

_Once Kakashi and Zabuza are done playing around, I will finish who is left._

Snapping his head up, he realized Aoi was on Gatou's payroll. This meant the bastard snake planned to betray the former Kiri swordsman at some time during or after the battle on the bridge. Walking over and sealing the body away into a scroll, the blond sprinted out of the area, hurrying as fast as he could towards the other battle.

/-/-/-/

Back on the bridge, the Naruto-clone and still masked Haku stared at each other. The hurt in the blonde's eyes were as clear as day upon realizing who he was fighting. Reaching up, her dainty hand grabbed her mask and threw it to the side, where it shattered on the cement. Though her face was blank in expression, tears rolled from her right eye. It was obvious she did not want to do this.

"Why?"

"Zabuza-Sama was the only one that found me and saved me. I spent my life training to fulfill his dream. I am tool, a weapon to-"

"BULLSHIT!"

Naruto's outburst shocked her into silence, and he ranted on, "You're a human being like everyone else! You have your own dreams! Your own goals for the future, your no fucking emotionless tool!"

"Shinobi are weapons, Naruto-kun. That is the fate for those who walk that path," Haku said with a sad smile.

The blond shook his head. "Maybe, but cutting out your own soul will only make you into a lifeless shell! And I know deep down you are nothing like that!"

His words struck her hard, the conviction in his eyes almost overwhelming her. She tilted her head in confusion when the boy she cared for suddenly widened his eyes. He looked sharply back to the village and then to Zabuza.

"This fight is done Zabuza," he remarked with absolute seriousness.

The missing Kiri Nin stared at him and then burst out laughing. "Oh really, brat! That was a good one. Tell me, why should I stop fighting?"

"Gatou sent another Ninja to kill both my team... and you as well."

Everyone's attention zoomed in onto the blond. The two Jounin gave stern look, Sasuke was not surprised, Sakura's eyes were wide, and Haku only remained fixed on Naruto.

"And how pray tell do you know this boy," Zabuza asked sternly, a frown forming on his face.

Naruto smirked. "Because boss just killed the ninja who planned to kill us all, Aoi Rokusho."

Kakashi's eye went as wide as a saucer. The very man who betrayed Konoha and stole the Raijin-Ken four years ago?! AND NARUTO KILLED HIM?!

Zabuza only scoffed and readied his sword again. "Unless you have proof, this fight is still on!"

The Kiri Nin continued his battle with Kakashi, and Haku soon ran through rapid hand signs.

The clone's eyes widened and he raised a hand in a halting gesture towards the girl. "Haku-Chan, wait! Please listen to me!"

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. _**Hyoton: Makyō Hyōshō**_!"

In seconds, a dome of ice mirrors surrounded the blond clone. Haku walked into one of mirrors and soon images of her appear in all the ice mirrors.

"This is my strongest attack. I...I do not want to fight you Naruto-kun, but I must help fulfill Zabuza-Sama's dream."

"Haku-Chan," he whispered.

"Naru-kun!"

Sakura started running towards them upon seeing what the masked Nin was doing. She will not let her favorite blond, even if it's a clone, to be alone against an enemy.

The clone halted her with a raised hand and yelled, "Stay there Sakura-Chan!"

She stopped in her tracks before she could reach the dome, and she stared at the blond with worry and fear. "B-But-!"

"This is my fight until the boss gets here. He already knows what's going on, so he's running full speed. And when he brings the proof the dumbass over there wants, the fight is as good as over."

Gripping Zangetsu tightly, he waited for Haku to make a move. Though hesitant, Sakura listened to the clone and hung back near the builder.

/-/-/-/

Lying on the roof of a house near the bridge, a black cat with amber eyes watched the scene before turning its head to sees Naruto sprinting at full speed. The Kage Bunshin at the bridge mentally sent the message of what was going on, and he had to stop Zabuza and Haku-Chan before it was too late. In his hands, he gripped the items which would absolutely get the Kiri Nin's attention: Aoi's Hitai-Ate and the Raijin-Ken. While using Shunpo would have made the trip quicker, he could only use it in short distances at the moment, and using it continually would use up too much of his energy.

The cat's eyes never left Naruto's form as he passed it by, and a feline smirk crossed its lips.

Seeing the threshold of the bridge, the blond ran even faster. He had to stop them!

/-/-/-/

"It's over for that clone," Zabuza chuckled.

"What makes you so sure?" Kakashi replied, blocking the Kiri Nin's sword with the kunai in his hand.

"That jutsu Haku just used is the most dangerous technique she has ever created. None has ever survived it."

Kakashi grunted then parried with a roundhouse kick, knocking Zabuza back. "Never underestimate Naruto. He has knack for surprises."

_Come on, Otouto. Get here quick as you can._

With the clone busy with Haku, Sasuke and Sakura fended off against several Mizu Bunshin of Zabuza. Their skills shone greatly as they protected the bridge builder and themselves as well as they could, able to destroy the clones without any real injury to themselves. The two could hear the battle raging inside that ice dome, and, though afraid herself, Sakura fought through her fear.

Sasuke strikes through another clone with a kunai, dispelling it into water. His eyes focused on the ice dome up ahead. He knew that even if it was a Kage Bunshin, a Naruto clone wouldn't fall that easily.

Hearing a gasp, he looked at Sakura, and she said, "Sasuke, your eyes!"

Looking down in a puddle, his lips widened into a smile. Finally, his Sharingan, the prized doujutsu of his clan, had awakened. With only a single tomoe in each eye, it was not fully matured, but enough to help turn the tide.

Inside the dome, the Naruto-clone was ducking and slicing every senbon sent his way. Thanks to Shunpo, he could move in an instant before the needles could land and dispel him. He had to buy time till boss got there, but he just wished he'd pick up the pace!

Haku, on her end, was literally speechless. As fast as she could pull and throw her senbon, Naruto dispatched them without little to zero effort. A week ago, she remembered how Naruto could barely even fight against Zabuza, and now here he is, taking her on as an equal. Regardless of his changes, she had felt something was unique about him since she first saw him.

"ZABUZA! CATCH!"

Everyone stopped and turned, seeing the original Naruto throw Aoi's hitai-ate at the Kiri Nin. Kakashi moved fast out of the object's way as Zabuza caught the item effortlessly.

"Aoi Rokusho, missing Nin of Konoha turned ninja of Amegakure. He was hired by Gatou to tie up all loose ends. You included," Naruto said out of breath beside the ice dome.

The Naruto clone sighed in relief and raised an eyebrow. "Took you long enough, boss."

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, you know," Naruto said as he smirked. Kakashi face-faulted and mentally cried out, _Dammit!_ _That's my line! No fair, Otouto!_

The clone chuckled as it finally dispelled, and soon, the ice dome shattered as a perplex Haku looked at Naruto. Zabuza, peering down at the object in hand, growled before gripping the hitai-ate tightly.

"I know he stole the Raijin-Ken, brat. Where is it?"

Without needing a word, the blond dropped the legendary sword to the ground, and everyone heard the former Seven Swordsman growling at the sight of the Nidaime's sword. The rage inside him burned like wildfire. That little worm of a man had the gall to actually try and betray him! Seething, he threw the hitai-ate to the ground. A sound of clapping brought everyone's attention to the end of the bridge still covered in mist.

"To think, a snot-nosed kid figured out my plan," a man's voice cut through.

The mist began to clear, and the ninja all saw at least fifty men armed to the teeth. Making a path through them, a short man in a business suit walked in front of the thugs, a cane in his hands and a sneering smile on his face. Kakashi and Zabuza glared but weighed the options in front of them.

"Kakashi, looks like our little 'duel' is done," Zabuza said as he hefted his sword onto his shoulder, calculating how many men he could take out with a few swings.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

Haku stood beside Naruto as they stared at Gatou with absolute hate and loathing. So this was the man responsible for all the pain and misery caused to Nami. This greedy, self-centered son of bitch was the one who killed Inari's father. Naruto clenched his fists tightly, and his eyes were starting to turn crimson at the edges while his pupils started to turn to slits. Sasuke and Sakura stayed protectively in front of an angry yet frightened Tazuna. Both shared the same rage Naruto was feeling for Gatou but knew that they would only get in the way if they chose to jump into the building fray. Best to wait near Tazuna and pick off the stragglers who came too close.

"Kill them all," Gatou commanded with a haughty sneer.

"What about the two girls? They look fun to play with," a thug says, leering at Sakura and Haku. The rosette shivered a little, but her eyes turned harder as she thought, _COME NEAR ME AND I'LL WEAR YOUR ENTRAILS AS A SCARF!_ Haku's own eyes were like ice as a frosty aura began to descend upon them and three senbon threaded between her fingers.

"Do as you like, but kill the others. Let's send Wave their funeral dirge in the form of their screams."

Before they could even raise their weapons to fight, Naruto shunpo'ed a few feet away from the enemy, his face blank but his eyes wide. Raising his arm and pointing his finger at the low lives, a massive wave of reiatsu hit the entire area. Kakashi and the others could barely stand from the levels radiating from the blond Genin. Hell, it was hard to even breathe! Sasuke even went so far as to think that if he already hadn't unlocked his Sharingan, this would surely have done so! This was infinitely worse than when they first faced Zabuza!

Meanwhile, Gatou was paralyzed with fear as he looked at the eyes of the boy. Glowing crimson eyes with black sclera glared with pure rage at the little man. Sweat poured relentlessly down his face, as the crimson eyes seemed to pierce at his very soul.

A red glow covered Naruto as the black reiatsu began surging around him. He could feel both Zangetsu and even the Kyuubi angered by the sight of this man. The crimson and black began to merge together, and a pillar of pure reiatsu and chakra shot high into the air, intensifying the pressure in the air to the point where the crimson and black began to surge and shake into a glowing, smiling fanged face of intense power.

With a growl that would give the Devil a pause of fear, he said,** "Pathetic little creatures who dare to walk as men! KNOW THE PAIN OF UTTER OBLIVION FOR THE SUFFERING YOU CAUSED! HADŌ #33: SŌKATSUI!"**

The sheer power of the attack sent the ninja behind onto the ground. However, instead of blue, a black flame three times bigger than normal blasted forward at Gatou and his men. There was no time to even scream as the flames consumed them all. Their bodies burned and turned to ashes purely from the heat of the blast, while the power of it practically obliterated their souls. As the attack faded, not even ashes remained - only soot lay where the bodies once stood.

Naruto lowered his hand, both the glow and reiatsu vanishing as he did so, and he simply sneered out, "Enjoy Hell – if there's anything left of you."

As everyone just stood there with widened eyes at what they just witnessed, Sakura bravely walked over and tentatively raised a hand towards him. "Naru-kun?"

Turning half-way, he gave a smile at his crush, his eyes back to their normal cerulean blue.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. It's over now. You don't have to be afraid of me." He raised his hand to her, and she squealed before jumping towards him and enclosing him into a bone-crushing hug.

Kakashi sighed with relief, while Zabuza crossed his arms, annoyed he couldn't have killed Gatou himself. Haku smiled serenely, Sasuke smirked and shook his head at his teammate's antics, while Tazuna rubbed the sweat from his brow. This day may have been the most nerve-racking of his long life, but, damn, was he glad these people stayed to fight!

"HEY!"

Everyone turned back towards the village to see Inari and the entire village standing behind them. Each person had a make shift weapon in their hands, and the young boy himself had a small crossbow in his hands.

"We came to help," Inari commented.

Naruto smirked and swept his free hand towards the soot-covered section of the bridge (his other currently wrapped around the rosette's waist). "Afraid you missed the battle! Gatou's dead along with his thugs!"

First there was silence, as everyone stared at the soot and wondered just how such a thing was possible, but then it started to turn to murmured exclamations that quickly turned into a victorious roar.

Kakashi eye-smiled. _This had to be the most unorthodox mission I ever been on. But it turned out just fine._

Standing beside Inari, the same black cat eyed the scene – or, more accurately, Naruto.

_Looks like Kisuke was right after all. Let's see what you can do, Naruto Uzumaki..._


	7. Reprieve

**Reprieve**

The day was met with the roar of celebrations. Gatou's death rang the bell of hope inside the people of Nami. Tazuna and his family were in the thick of it, joining the masses in celebration of the liberation from their tyrant. But the old builder had enough time in between his massive amounts of drinking and to explain it will be a month for the bridge to finish. There was just too much damage from the ninja's attacks for them to simply move on. Tazuna had to first make sure that the area where the battles took place was still structurally sound, and his workers were all in various states of incapacitation. He had some ready to go and others only needing a couple days to rest, but it was little better than a skeleton crew while the rest healed for the better part of the month. This left room for Team 7 to get several cautious items over with.

Sakura chose to spend her time with the orphan children her and Naruto had grown close to. Ironically, Kakashi is taken away by Tsunami, who 'wanted to give her personal thanks'. So the only ones not among the cheering masses was Naruto, Sasuke, Zabuza, and Haku.

Sitting on Tazuna's roof, the two male Genin of Team 7 eyed their former enemies. You'd be thick to not feel the tension between the four. The last Uchiha and Uzumaki glanced at each other than toward the Kiri ninjas every so often, but weren't so stupid as to start any fights.

"Can I ask you something?" Zabuza asked, cutting away the silence.

"Depends on the question," Naruto retorted.

"Just what the hell happened to you? Granted, it was a welcome thing considering the odds we were facing, but something like that isn't something you see every day even in the Shinobi world."

Rubbing his chin and looking at Haku, Naruto knew he really did not need to hide Zangetsu from them anymore. It's not as if they could take the sword from him or tell anyone else what had happened to him. After all, who would believe them?

So, after a deep breath, he explained everything. Their expressions were priceless at the information, and his words were further proven when the sword-spirit appeared behind the boy in all his ominous glory. Zabuza nearly fell off the roof while Haku was spellbound. The very moment she met him, she knew Naruto is special. But with all this, her feelings had become much more deepened towards the blond-haired Genin.

"So what should we do with them?" Sasuke said, looking over towards Naruto.

The blond rubbed his chin as his eyes locked onto Haku's. "Zabuza, was Haku a full-fledged ninja of Kirigakure?"

"No, she was just an orphan I found and trained. Haku has no ties to the ninja corps of Kiri like I once did."

Standing up, they all watched as Naruto mentally sorted through his thoughts. Peering over at Zangetsu, they both nodded in agreement.

"We'll take you back to Konoha," Naruto said, turning to face them.

"You sure about this Naruto?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Jiji would know what to do. And since I know why you rebelled against Yagura, I'm sure Jiji would accept you both."

Ruffling his short hair, Zabuza's short level of patience began to run thin. "Gaki, just who in the hell is your grandfather?"

The blond looked square into the eyes of the Kiri swordsman. The Jounin was impressed that there was no ounce of fear. "Hiruzen Sarutobi, otherwise known as the Sandaime Hokage. I think you know enough of his legacy."

Both Haku and Zabuza's eyes turned saucer-sized as they stared at him. This blond maniac was the Sandaime's grandson?!

Naruto just smirked at their expressions and turned away so as to prevent himself from laughing out loud. "Not by blood, of course. I'm in the same boat as Haku-Chan and therefore do not have any remaining living relatives."

_He's an orphan like me!? Maybe we are more the same than I thought. Naruto-kun..._

"So, once the bridge is done, you'll come with us and tell your side of story to Jiji, and in no time, you'll both be Konoha Nin."

Zabuza looked at him dryly. "Things are never that easy, gaki, no matter what connections you might have with the higher-ups."

The blond just sent another smirk in Zabuza's direction. "Sure it is. After all, how many other ninja villages take in well-known missing-nin like Aoi to bolster their own ranks?

"Why did you try to kill Yagura anyway?" Sasuke asked, trying to cut to the real question.

The former Kiri Jounin looked at the last Uchiha solemnly but remained silent.

/-/-/-/

the blond Jinchurriki was a little perplexed as to why Haku asked to meet her by the pier near Tazuna's home. However, since he did want to know more about the Hyoton user, why not indulge her?

His sandals creaked on the wooden planks as he saw the beautiful girl standing at the edge, looking out over the dark waters. With the moonlight shining down brightly, it gave Haku an almost ethereal glow to her form, which did not help his cheeks from turning scarlet. Kyuubi snickered at him as he controlled himself before he stood beside the brunette. They stood in comfortable silence, and Naruto inhaled the sea air, the breeze moving gently as it swayed their hair.

"Thank you," Haku almost whispered.

"For what?" the blond asked as he looked at her. She still continued to look out over the bay.

"For giving me and Zabuza-Sama this chance, even if the Sandaime does not agree to aid us. I wanted to thank you for your kindness."

"Jiji will accept you guys. I know he will," Naruto replied in a determined tone.

Turning, she looked at the side of his face as he now mimicked her earlier stance and gazed out over the water. The strong will in his eyes and his words made her smile, but soon her face turned solemn as the questions finally come to her. The one question only an orphan can ask a fellow orphan.

"Did you know your parents?" she asked in her most gentle tone.

The blond looked down slowly as his eyes turn distant, and her heart winced, knowing it was a tender question. Her small hand moved to his face, gently touching his cheek. Their eyes finally lock as he slowly shook his head.

"They died the very day I was born. I don't even have a picture of them," he replied, his voice cracking slightly. "What about you, Haku-Chan?"

_'He's been alone from the beginning? While I..,'_ her thoughts trailing off as she remembered 'that' day...

"I... I knew both my Kaa-san and Tou-san. When our clan was being killed, my Kaa-san fled Kiri and found a small farm village on the outskirts of Mizu. There she met and fell in love with a man, but she kept her Kekkai Genkai secret from him. When they married, I was soon born, and for four years, I knew nothing of violence or war. But on a fateful day, I learned I could manipulate the water and turn it to ice. I showed Kaa-san, thinking she would like to see something so pretty, but she looked terrified and slapped me, yelling at me to never do such a thing ever again. But not a second after that, she hugged me, apologizing for striking me. Unfortunately, what we did not see was Tou-san, who saw everything from afar."

Looking at her questioningly, his face soon turned into shock as her eyes prickled with tears. It was weird as her expression remained blank with tears roaming down her cheeks.

"That night, Tou-san came home with a mob of the villagers. When they found out about what I'd done, they gathered make-shift weapons, and they broke down the door. T-Tou-san only gave us a blank look, before he brought down his axe. I remember he hacked away as he killed Kaa-san in front of me, butchering her until there was barely anything recognizable about her body, repeating the word "demon" over and over. I was crying as he walked over to me. I called out to him, but he only called me a monster as he brought up the bloody axe. I screamed again, and my Kekkai Genkai activated in my fear, causing ice spikes to impale both the mob and Tou-san."

Naruto stood in front of her as she looked up and locked eyes with him, her tears falling, and her face empty. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he slowly placed his hands on her cheeks, though his mind was blank. What kind of father kills his wife and then tries to kill his daughter!? Even if he was her father, Naruto only wished he was there back then, and killed that bastard himself!

Zangetsu bowed his head, and even Kyuubi was silent. Both spirit and demon saw countless pain and sorrow in their lives. To them, it was commonplace, a cruel part of life that would forever be there, though while Zangetsu could show compassion when he chose to, it was harder for Kyuubi, being what he was.

Slowly and gently Naruto wrapped Haku in his arms, resting his chin on her head. She could feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat from his chest.

She began to bury herself into his embrace, muttering, "All just because of my curse. All because I am a-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Naruto whispered.

"That is what I am, Naruto-kun. I'm a freak, a monster, a demon in human skin."

"I will never believe or accept that you are such a thing. You are one of the most beautiful girl's I ever met, with a gift as equally beautiful. We are who we are, Haku-Chan, and nothing should ever make us hate the gifts we are given."

A blush adorned her cheeks. No one had ever given her such a compliment. For a rare moment, she felt a powerful warmth run through her. With her Hyoton, her body was far more adjusted towards the cold, so feeling such a strength of warmth was powerful thing for her. A small, heartfelt smile spread across her lips, and slowly her arms wrapped around the blond as a shiver of delight passed through her body.

"Arigato."

For five minutes, which to them felt like hours, they held each other before letting go, though Haku slightly gave a mental pout. But there was something she had to know now. She looked up at him as her tears slowly dried.

"Now tell me everything. Why do your eyes have such sadness?"

She saw him hesitate, and it was obvious this was something about his past he did want kept secret. She could tell he was afraid to say this one thing; something that she figured was the link to all of it.

her eyes were wide as new tear fell, but not for her. Naruto knew he might be able to hide his status as a Jinchurriki from her, but not 'everything' that happened to him. So he told her of his life from the time to the Orphanage to now. He knew he could not leave a single detail out, and he saw the results. Sitting at the end of the pier, their feet dangling at the edge, Naruto watched as Haku's tears started falling anew from her eyes. He just wondered, if she knew he was a Jinchurriki, would she still be like that?

The Hyoton user could not stop her tears from falling. So much pain he had felt, and yet he had kept himself this intact. She knew it spoke of his will, but no one should have ever felt what he had, and she knew the reason was the very thing he had held back.

"I won't hate you, Naruto-kun. Please tell me," she spoke with warmth as she touched his cheek.

She saw fear, real fear in his eyes as they widened. He was about to look away when she took her other hand and gently yet firmly made him stay looking at her. She felt him tense up, almost like a statue, as he slowly shook his head.

"You'll hate me for it, just like everyone else," he whispered.

"Does Sakura-san or your team hate you? Does your Jiji?"

He started to shake as he looked down to avoid her gaze. He could not bear seeing the hate or disgust that would come.

"I... I'm Jinchurriki, a living human sacrifice to the Kyuubi no Kitsune," he finally said in barely audible whisper.

She smiled a little. "And I don't care," Haku whispered back.

His were wide with disbelief, but seeing her warm and accepting eyes gave him hope.

"I accept you, my Naruto-kun. I don't care that you have a demon inside of you, because that demon is not you nor will he ever be. You are who you are, my Naruto-kun, and I love who you are.

His eyes widened as tears slowly but finally fell from his eyes. As she lowered her hands, she was slightly surprised when he hugged her tightly. Returning it, she smiled softly as she stroked his hair and hummed softly. No words needed to be said. Feelings could be brought to bear just by the simplest of actions.

/-/-/-/

Inside an abandoned house, Sakura sat with all the orphan children around her. From the moment everyone was settled, the children began to bombard her with questions, and the rosette was glad she took lessons in patience from Zangetsu. Slowly, she answered every question asked of her.

"Hey, Nee-Chan?"

Sakura 'hmm'-ed, looking at a small brunette girl while gently rubbing the sleeping head of the toddler she adored named Noriko. She didn't know what it was that drew her to the little girl, apart from her always calling Sakura "Mama" despite the other orphans looking up to her like a big sister. Maybe it was the fact that she had beautiful green eyes like Sakura's own, making that little connection between them deeper, or maybe she just looked so adorable with her pretty blonde hair framing her angelic little face.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that those two features combined and the girl's title for her made her picture her and Naruto's children in the future (this thought causing a rather large blush to erupt onto her face when she did think of it).

She was shaken out of her musings when one of the orphans asked, "Where's Nii-san?"

All the kids were in on that agreement. They all wondered where big brother was. Before she could open her mouth, the make-shift cloth door slid open, allowing a tall figure into the room. The children were excited when their big brother showed up and rushed over to him to say their hellos. But he was not alone; beside him Haku stood quietly with a serene smile at the children. Quite a few had blushes on their cheeks when seeing the Hyoton user, causing Sakura's eye to slightly twitch.

"You guys have been behaving for Nee-Chan?"

"Yes Nii-san," they all said together.

Naruto took a seat beside his teammate and crush, and Haku took his other side. The children were blissfully unaware of the small amount of tension between the older girls in the room. Naruto could see from the corner of his eyes that the girls were passing glances at the other and felt a little confused. Was Sakura jealous? Or for that matter, Haku? Nah, that couldn't be right.

Right?

**"Still thick-headed, I see,"** The Kyuubi chimed in.

_What are you talking about?_

**"Can you say 'Cat-Fight'?"**

Naruto took a better look at both girls and finally could see the tension. Sighing, he decided to break the ice, hoping they wouldn't lash out at him in response.

"Sakura-Chan, meet Haku-chan. Haku-Chan, this is my teammate Sakura-chan."

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Sakura-san," Haku said in an overly-sweet tone, the close-eyed smile hiding a frostiness underneath.

"Likewise. I'm _so_ glad we did not have to kill each other," the rosette replied, her own actions mimicking Haku's.

_It's official. Girls are hereby the most terrifying thing in the world,_ the blond thought while praying these two don't kill each other by the month's end. Still, he was happy that life seemed to have breathed back into the village and its people. But something was gnawing at the back of his mind, which did not go unnoticed.

"Naru-kun?"

"We need to find Gatou's base," Naruto replied, voicing his thoughts.

The girls and kids were surprised by it. Why did Naruto want to go to that Kami forsaken place? Zangetsu and Kyuubi, however, were both impressed by the boy's resolve.

"Haku-Chan, would Gatou's hideout still be guarded?"

The Hyoton user thought for a moment. "Yes, There would still be at least twelve to twenty men at the hideout. But Naruto-kun what are you thinking of?"

Standing up, he looked at both girls with a stern gaze. "We're finishing this. Once and for all."

/-/-/-/

Sprinting through the trees, Naruto, Zabuza, Haku, and Sasuke moved towards Gatou's hideout. Sakura wanted to come and argued with Naruto for about a minute, but she reluctantly agreed to staying behind to keep an eye on Nami. Besides not wanting Haku and Sakura to get into a fight while out there, there was no one else he trusted more than the rosette to take care of things.

That comment earned the blond a kiss on the cheek, to which Haku slightly and silently fumed at.

Zabuza was impressed by the blonde's wanting to finish the job, and to be honest, they did have to get their things from the place. The former seven swordsman explained the hideout was northeast, outside the limits of Nami. The place was actually built into a small mountain with a large area of fencing surrounding it.

"So your plan is to find where Gatou hid his fortunes, get rid of all the guards to make sure they don't case trouble in the future, and then place enough explosive tags inside to level a village," Zabuza questioned Naruto at his side.

"Pretty much."

The others blanched, and Zabuza asked, "Does the term 'overkill' reach your vocabulary there, kid?"

"Overkill is vastly overrated. Besides, how else are we supposed to know if the job gets done or not if we don't completely destroy the base of operations? Nothing says 'clean-up' like fifty high-powered seal tags enough to level a mountain!"

"And you're completely insane, in case I forget to mention," Sasuke said, putting his two cents in.

Naruto chuckled while Haku shook her head at the boys. Still, she had to admit it was a sound plan, if a little crazy.

_Is my plan really __'THAT'__ out there?_

**"Fifty points on the FUBAR scale,"** Kyuubi snickered.

**_"A sound strategy if, a little reckless," _**Zangetsu replied calmly.

Naruto sighed. This was going to be an interesting night.

/-/-/-/

Sitting on the porch of Tazuna's house, the rosette of Team 7 had her chin resting in her hands. She was bored out of her mind, and she could not shake what that 'Haku' girl was up to with her teammate. While she grudgingly admitted the Hyoton user was beautiful, so help Kami, if that hussy tried anything on Naruto, she would-

Her emerald eyes widened as she blinked. Why the hell was she so protective of Naruto all of sudden? Why did the thought of Haku taking Naruto away from her make her heart clench in pain? And why the hell is this so damn confusing!?

She was brought out of her musings when the meow of a cat nearly made her jump off the steps. To her right, she saw a pure black-furred feline with amber eyes looking at her. Sakura's nerves settled down as she took a deep breath.

"Don't frighten me like that," the rosette said, her voice a little shaky.

The cat meowed again and crawled on Sakura's lap. She pet behind its ears as it lie down comfortably. A small smile graced her lips. "Would be nice, being a cat once in a while. Wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by crazy rogue ninja. Or having a pervert for sensei, and two crazy teammates."

Purring was the cat's reply to Sakura's little rant. Sighing, the rosette looked towards the night sky, praying that everyone came home safely. Unbeknownst to her, the cat had one eye open, looking at her.

_Though she is unaware of it, this girl's reiryoku is slowly awakening, no doubt due to Naruto and Zangetsu's influence. Yet it feels so familiar, almost like...her._

/-/-/-/

Naruto and company stopped at the fence line surrounding Gatou's compound. They saw at least two watch towers, which Zabuza said they rarely used, and from what the Kiri swordsman said, about the guards, there were nothing more than low-level thugs guarding the place. Easy prey for trained Shinobi, but still one thought was in their heads.

"Where's Kakashi?" they whispered in unison.

"Right behind you," he whispered back.

All of them jumped and scowled as they turned to see the one eye Jounin reading his smut book.

"So where the hell have you been, Hatake?" Zabuza growled.

The copy-ninja eye-smiled and said simply, "I was well treated by some very pleasant company."

"You got laid, Nii-san," Naruto corrected, not missing a beat.

Kakashi nearly fumbled his book while the others chuckled at him. After the small levity, everyone turned serious. They eyed the perimeter to see any openings and, after five minutes, decided it was child's play. The plan: Naruto would create some chaos at the entrance with Haku. Zabuza, Kakashi, and Sasuke would then enter from the sides and push the thugs outside towards Naruto and Haku. Afterwards, they would clear the place of all its wealth. After that, they would put the bodies of the thugs, both living and dead, inside the building and put explosive tags everywhere. Then finally, BOOM!

"Everyone up to speed on the plan?" Sasuke said, casting a few last-minute looks at the hideout.

"Yep. Oh, and Nii-san?"

"Hmm?"

"If Tsunami-Chan gets pregnant, I get to be the uncle," Naruto smirked as he dashed ahead with a giggling Haku.

Zabuza burst out laughing while the silver-haired Jounin slumped his shoulders at being so transparent. Even Sasuke chuckled at the small bash at his lazy sensei.

/-/-/-/

Moonlight gave enough visible light for the two guards staying by the large gate entrance to see maybe a few feet ahead of them. The tall, scruffy one yawned loudly, causing his short, well-cut partner to glare at him.

"Will you get serious?"

"Aw, lighten up. Boss is probably setting the town on fire as we speak, and then he'll bring that bridge-builder's daughter here for some entertainment," he said, licking his lips in anticipation at the thought of getting his hands on that raven-haired hottie.

Hearing someone clear their throat brought them out of their lewd thoughts. They looked to the open entrance to see Haku eyeing them sternly with her arms crossed. Both stood at attention.

"Haku-Chan, welcome back," they said together.

Her serene smile was the last thing they saw, as their heads fell from their necks. Naruto gripped Zangetsu tightly as he looked the crumbled bodies on the ground. Walking over the corpses Haku's eyes softened as she approached him.

"Naruto-kun."

"I'll be fine, Haku-chan. Time to get started!"

/-/-/-/

In the barracks of the hideout, several of the guards sat about. Some were drinking and playing some cards while others were eating at a large dinner table. Their guard was pathetically low, so when a silver-haired ninja just appears out of nowhere standing on the table, everyone jumped in shock.

"Hey guys. How everyone is the evening? I hope it's been going well," Kakashi spoke nonchalantly.

"Because it's going to be better than what it was going to happen now," Zabuza said darkly from the door.

The thugs in the room paled when they saw the murderous expression in the Kiri nin's eyes.

/-/-/-/

Sasuke ran silently through some halls but stopped and paled upon hearing the screaming. Kakashi and Zabuza must have started, so it was now time for him to find Gatou's fortune.

/-/-/-/

After an hour, Haku and Naruto only had to deal with three or four thugs fleeing from the hideout. Apparently, Zabuza and Kakashi were having too much fun inside there. Sasuke had come not long after, with four sealing scrolls filled completely with money, gold, jewelry, paintings, sculptures, and even priceless artifacts - enough to rebuild Nami ten times over and still have some left over.

Greedy, fat midget.

Finally, after the second hour passed, Kakashi and Zabuza walked out together, blood slightly covering their bodies. As Kakashi gave him the thumbs up, Naruto knew the place was clear for him. Haku smiled at her surrogate father, who had placed all their things in scrolls, but she then heard a 'pun' sound. Looking down, her eyes lit up at the small white rabbit that stood beside the swordsman.

"SANJI-KUN!"

The girl quickly ran up and hugged the little animal that jumped to her chest.

_Sanji-kun?_thought Team 7.

Looking at the girl's chest- err, rabbit in Haku's arms, Naruto's memory sparked up in recognition. "That's the same rabbit when we first met you guys."

The Hyoton user smiled, blushing softly while looking at Naruto. "This is Sanji-kun. I've had him for years. He is such good little rabbit."

Her fingers rubbed the rabbit's ears, which are received warmly. What she didn't say much to Zabuza's relief is that the rabbit was a gift from him. If they knew that, Kakashi would never let him live it down.

Petting the rabbit himself, Naruto went inside the hideout. Time for him to go to work.

/-/-/-/

Naruto sprinted through the compound, lacing the walls with explosive tags. He was going to make sure that there wasn't going to be any presence of Gatou in Nami ever again. Running out, he skidded to a stop near the group, turned around instantly, pointed his two fingers at the entrance, a maniacal smile on his face as he screamed,

**"Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!"**

A mid-size beam of black fire shot into the hideout entrance. The earth of the mountain shattered as a massive explosion fired upwards into the sky. Everyone else was nearly blown back by the sheer explosive force. When the explosion had died down, half of the area was on fire, and everyone, even Sanji the rabbit, turned to glare at Naruto as tiny bits of rubble rained down upon them.

"What? Too much?"

/-/-/-/

By the time they got back, Sakura and Tsunami were in a small panic. The whole village along with the rosette was wondering what was going on – and why the hell a damn MOUNTAIN just suddenly exploded in the middle of the night! When Naruto gave a rundown of what they did, the pink-haired Kunoichi had a small urge to smack Naruto but resisted. Still, at least everyone was safe, and all of Nami's money could now go back to its people.

Sasuke handed the four scrolls which held the village's entire wealth over to Tsunami, and the kindly mother with tears of joy in her eyes gave the Uchiha a very surprising hug before soon giving everyone else one - save Kakashi, who got a full masked kiss on the lips.

Zabuza, while cringing a little at being hugged, was soon laughing his ass off at Kakashi. Sakura and Haku were both blushing, wishing a certain someone would kiss them, while Naruto and Sasuke both snickered. FINALLY they had some blackmail material on their sensei!

Sitting on the roof of the house, the black cat yawned while looking at everyone.

/-/-/-/

Several days later...

Naruto had finally managed to get Sakura to forgive him for his little stunt back at Gatou's base, but it came at the price of having to take her out to dinner. Still, it wasn't too bad, as being the Hero of Wave, many of the shop-owners gave them discounts, making things easier for Naruto's wallet. As they strolled through the streets, chatting amiably, they both paused when they heard a little voice call out,

"Mama! Papa!"

They turned, and Sakura smiled brightly upon seeing Noriko running towards them as fast as her little legs could carry here, another of the orphans trailing behind the toddler. Sakura knelt down and scooped the girl up into her arms, and the other child accompanying her caught up to them and said, "Would it be okay if she stayed with you for a little while? The rest of us are out getting food for dinner tonight, and we can't spare anyone to watch her."

Sakura nodded her head and tickled the child's cheek, eliciting a giggle from the girl, before turning to Naruto and giving him a puppy-eyed look. Naruto just laughed and said as the orphan rushed off to join her group, "Come on. Let's go get the little munchkin some food."

Sakura turned to Noriko and giggled at her, causing the child to repeat the action as well, and they followed their male companion.

Eventually, they came to a stand that offered a variety of dishes for them, and Naruto sat down at one of the outdoor tables while Sakura plunked Noriko onto the seat between them. As usual, Naruto got one bowl of ramen, though he also grabbed a plate of sushi and yakitori, while Sakura got some boiled umeboshi and rice with a side of sushi. For Noriko, they got her a small bowl of rice and an extra plate that they put some of their own food onto.

As the child ate away, happily content in her own little world, Naruto glanced at Sakura and said low enough so that Noriko wouldn't hear, "You do know we'll have to let her go eventually, right? I guess that's why the Academy always said something about not getting too close to the clients."

Sakura sighed and nodded her head. "I know. She's going to be heartbroken when we leave. The other orphans will be fine, but she's been all alone up until now. I don't think she even remembers who her original parents were, probably from the trauma of whatever happened to them."

They both gazed at her, and she turned her head up to look at them with her big green eyes. Smiling, Naruto fished some noodles out of his bowl with his chopsticks and put them in her mouth, which she slurped happily before returning to her own meal.

Sakura smiled as well, and she said, "I'll talk to Tsunami and see if she would be willing to take her in. At least then, she'll be with someone she's familiar with."

Naruto nodded and turned back to this food, but they all froze when they heard someone running nearby. They looked up to the street just in time to see Sasuke run by, a panicked look on his face and his hands in the air as he screamed, "OH SWEET KAMI! NO PLACE IN THE WORLD IS SAFE FROM THE SCOURGE!"

They stared after him, thinking the poor boy had finally lost his mind, until a large group of girls, ranging from the ages of ten to sixteen, all ran by after him, screaming ecstatically at the top of their lungs, "SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!"

Naruto and Sakura turned to stare at each other, before both fell off the bench laughing.

/-/-/-/

One month later...

Everyone one was in a slightly poor mood after the bridge was finally complete. None of the villagers wanted their saviors to leave. The orphan children had all cried the night before when the two Genin had to explain to them they were leaving in the morning, which was so hard for Naruto and Sakura because, to them, these children were their kids. Noriko especially was inconsolable, and she didn't seem to want to unwrap her arms from Sakura's neck, her toddler mind trying to think of a way to stop the young woman from leaving her.

As the child cried into her chest and kept repeating, "Mama, mama" like it was some mantra to stop her, Sakura gave a puppy-eyed look that said, _I want to keep her_, at her teammate, hoping her Naru-kun would cave in and help convince their sensei let her take the toddler along, but Naruto just shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "Sakura-Chan, you know we can't take her with us. Neither of us have the money nor supplies needed to support her ourselves, and we'll be gone on missions so much that she'll be left with a sitter more often than not. At least here in Wave, Tsunami has offered to look after her while we're gone."

As for the other orphans, Hikaru offered to help watch over them all until the orphanage was finished, which soon brought back their lively smiles. Some were lucky enough to be reunited with parents who had been held captive in some of Gatou's warehouses as cheap labor for his smuggling operations, so the amount of actual orphans left was fairly easy for the fisherman to handle.

Now, here they all stood, one month after the end of a horrifying nightmare, saying farewell to the group that had become so dear to them.

Noriko hung behind Tsunami's legs, her little eyes downcast as she tried not to burst out crying again, and when Sakura knelt before her, she pouted and refused to meet the emerald eyes of her "Mama." Sakura just smiled sadly again and said, "Oh, Noriko dear. I'm sorry we can't take you with us. I want to, but you'll be left alone too often. You'll just be sad if we did that, and I don't want you to be sad."

The little girl couldn't hold herself back anymore, and she launched herself from Tsunami's legs into Sakura's arms, wailing, "Please, Mama! No leave! Mama, Papa, no leave!"

Naruto smiled and knelt down as well. "Noriko, I know it's hard, but you'll be safer here. You have to be strong for us, or else you'll make us sad too."

When the girl turned her head to look at him with watery eyes, Naruto took her into his arms before removing a ring from his finger. It was a simple one, merely a small golden band with no identifying markings, but he had always liked it and kept it with him as a childish memento of happier times.

Sakura saw the ring and frowned in confusion, thinking, _That ring. Why does it feel so familiar?_ A spasm of pain slammed through her head, and she resisted the urge to cry out and merely focused again on the scene before her. When Naruto held up the ring to Noriko to show it to her, Sakura had a vague idea of what he was trying to do and searched in her pouch for something like a string or-

Her eyes widened a little at her discovery. There, in her pouch, sat a thin golden chain-necklace, a small locket pendant attached to it. Where had that come from? Even being the fan-girl that she had been, she never would have brought jewelry along on an important mission, let alone in her weapons pouch. How had she never noticed it before now?

She lifted the pendant from her pouch (everyone was currently focused on Naruto speaking lowly to Noriko, who was calming down a little, and therefore didn't notice the rosette's actions) and stared at it. There was a latch on the side of the locket, showing that it could open, but it wouldn't budge for some odd reason when she tried to open it. Again, this confused her. Why would she carry a locket that didn't even open up?

Still, that would be for some other time. Focusing back onto the present, she slipped the pendant off the chain and back into her pouch before moving closer to Naruto. Taking the ring in her hand, she threaded the chain through it before closing the chain shut and doubling it over the child's neck so that it wouldn't fall off of her.

Sakura then leaned forward and kissed the girl's cheek, while Naruto just smiled again. "There, you see? Now, you'll always have a part of us nearby you, wherever you go. No matter what happens, Sakura-Chan and I will be close to you, even if we are very far away. Okay?"

The child nodded, and Sakura leaned in touch her nose to the girl's, getting a giggle out of her, before reaching up to smooth her hair. "Now you be good for Auntie Tsunami while we're gone. We promise we'll write you every week, and we'll try to come out the next chance we can, okay?"

Noriko stared at her with her big green eyes that were so similar to Sakura's own. "Promise?"

Sakura giggled at the toddler's cuteness and kissed her cheek again. "Promise!"

At this, Noriko smiled again and allowed herself to be passed over to Tsunami, gripping the necklace and ring in her tiny hand as she began to nod off due to the excitement.

Speaking of Tsunami, both she and Kakashi were having a little trouble themselves, mainly due to their constant blushing and resisting the urge to jump at each other and start role-playing chapter 8 of Icha Icha Master, but promised as well to write each other when both had the chance.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed rather nervous and looked like the moment one of his new fan girls moved towards him, he was getting the hell out of there, team or not. Still, at least it felt nice to be appreciated for something he'd actually done than just being from the Uchiha clan.

Zabuza and Haku watched quietly as Team 7 said their farewells and left. Watching the five leave until they became specks in the distance, Tazuna snapped his fingers.

"We forgot to name the bridge."

"Well, what should we call it, Tou-san?" Tsunami asked, hefting the now-sleeping Noriko into a better position.

Before he could speak, Hikaru spoke up. "So help me, if you call it the Great Tazuna Bridge, I will kill you right here, right now."

The old drunk paled while the others laughed, and Inari spoke up next.

"The Great Naruto Bridge."

Tazuna nodded in agreement while ruffling his grandson's hair. "The great maelstrom, which pulls all things together."

/-/-/-/

As the afternoon sun loomed over the village of Konoha, the gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo, Konoha's Eternal Chunin, both sat in the booth. The duo watches lazily as people come in and out through the gate.

"Damn, it's so boring around here," Kotetsu yawned.

"Stop complaining. Gate duty is honest, good work," Izumo chimed in.

The bandaged nose Chunin looked dryly at his partner. "So says the guy who got drunk last night howling about how 'gate duty sucks!"

Izumo growled and was about to yell back when someone cleared their throat.

"Hope we're not interrupting?"

The two looked to see Kakashi and Team 7 staring at them weirdly. But the two almost jumped out of their chairs upon seeing Zabuza Momochi standing beside them. Izumo pointed with a shaky finger.

"Kakashi, you do realize that there is famous missing Nin standing beside you?"

"Really?" Kakashi faked a surprised look and turned to stare at the missing nin. "I was actually wondering who the man with the big sword was and why he kept following us!" He then waved cheerily at Zabuza, who was currently grinning under his own mask. "Hello there, mister missing nin! Have you come here to kill us?"

The two hit their heads on the booth table. Naruto chuckled at their antics. It was really good to be home. Haku stayed close to Naruto, much to Sakura's annoyance. As the copy-nin signed the entrance papers for the two Kiri nin, Izumo composed himself.

"Oh yeah. In case you're interested, there is a new shop that opened up a month ago."

"What kind of shop?" Naruto asked.

At first, Izumo blinked as he took a good look at the blond, but seeing the whisker marks, he knew it was Naruto. The two then smirked at one another. The three always did get along, and their prank wars drove the village crazy.

"A jack of all trades, as the owner calls it. A real weirdo if you ask me, but, hey, he does have cool stuff," Kotetsu spoke up.

"We'll check it out when we have time. For now, we have to report to the Hokage," Kakashi remarked.

As they all left for the Hokage tower, the two guards looked at each other.

"Was that really Naruto?" they asked at the same time.

/-/-/-/

Grumbling to himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi sat at his desk, fighting the endless battle against his arch-rival - PAPERWORK! Seriously, how did Minato find all the time do this and roam the village? Stamping another paper and tossing it to a pile, the knock at the door was a blissful sound for him.

"Enter!"

As the door opened, the old Kage was greeted by Team 7 and two very surprising additions, but Hiruzen's eyes were not locked on Zabuza or Haku. He was looking at the person who he thought was his grandson.

"Naruto?" the Kage asked.

The young man gave his trademark foxy-grin. "It's me, Jiji. New look, and no mask."

While Haku and Zabuza gave the blond a curious look. Sarutobi smiled. His real grandson was back. But the changes, like his height and appearance, the Kage could ask about later. His old eyes grew stern as he looked over to Zabuza and Haku. The swordsman gave an equal stern glare while Haku bowed respectfully.

"May I ask why one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri is currently in my presence, Kakashi?"

"I can answer that, Jiji," Naruto interjected.

For an hour Naruto explained what happened to Zabuza and his reason for going against Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. Hiruzen's grandson left nothing out from what the former swordsman told him and Sasuke. All the while, the old Sandaime chewed on his pipe in contemplation. He remembered Yagura being a man of principle, but for all this?

"So, in essence, you were trying to save your country," Sarutobi questioned.

"Ever since the third shinobi war, Yagura has made it his personal mission to kill anyone with a bloodline limit. It was a slaughter that even I could barely stomach. The Swordsmen were also in agreement, save Kisame. We honestly had no idea what he thought. But we all had one goal - kill the Mizukage."

Everyone tensed hearing Zabuza's conviction. Of course, Hiruzen, Kakashi and even Naruto knew of the purges, but Sasuke and Sakura were very much still in the dark regarding the whole matter. To be honest, most villages were a little queasy about someone wanting to kill off their Kekkai Genkai users for no apparent reason, and many just chose to ignore the problem altogether, deeming it something to not mention in polite company.

"What do you mean, 'kill off anyone with a bloodline limit'?" Sakura finally asked.

Naruto sighed before looking over to his crush. "After the Third Ninja War, Sakura-Chan, the current Mizukage Yagura passed a law declaring that anyone with a Kekkai Genkai must be immediately executed. Young or old, child or adult, it did not matter as long as they died."

The rosette covered her mouth in horror, and Sasuke was turning pale upon hearing that.

"There were literally celebrations for killing someone with a bloodline limit. I came across one, once. They had just rooted out the last person of a clan and beat him to death in the streets. What was truly sickening about the ordeal was that I found out the person killed was a child as they paraded his broken corpse through the streets. The kid wasn't even six years-old, and they danced and sang when he breathed his last," Zabuza seethed.

Looking back at his grandfather, Naruto shared a silent conversation with Sarutobi.

_Trying to kill a Kage is a capital offense, Naruto._

_The world's not that black and white, and you know it, Jiji. Zabuza and the other seven swordsmen were trying to free their country and stop the slaughter by killing a man who lost all sight of morality. Surely that means something? Or are we just as evil as Yagura to ignore the circumstances behind his treason?_

The age Kage rubbed his temples. No matter how he countered, Naruto was right.

"Zabuza Momochi, I will grant you amnesty and join the ranks of Konoha shinobi. I will also allow the Demon Brothers to be released and join our ranks as well, provided all of you behave yourselves and adhere to our own laws."

Everyone was floored by Sarutobi's sudden words. It was like Naruto had said: tell your side of story and give it a chance. Zabuza was secretly impressed by Naruto, while Haku, despite her best efforts, could not take it anymore and ran over to hug Naruto. She repeatedly thanked him as tears prickled at her eyes, finally happy that she now had a place to call home once more. The blond himself was redder than a tomato with everyone else snickering at his reaction - except Sakura, who is mentally fuming at the moment.

/-/-/-/

Finally, after everyone had left the office, only Naruto and Sarutobi remained. Naruto began his real explanations of everything.

"I killed Aoi Rokusho," the blond said frankly.

"Aoi was there?!"

"That bastard Gatou intended to betray Zabuza and Haku should either have survived our battles. If they didn't, then the midget would have someone else come in and mop us up while we tried to recover. Either way, it's a good thing I managed to kill him in time, or I think I might have been too late to stop Kakashi from killing Zabuza." The blond handed the sealing scroll with Aoi's remains and then held up the Raijin-Ken. "Can I keep this?"

"I think my old sensei would be honored," Sarutobi said warmly before waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "Besides, shinobi rights of conquest and all that. You won it from Aoi in fair combat, despite the fact the he stole it first, and that gives you the right to keep it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "What was his bounty?"

"Over ten million ryo."

Naruto's eyes went as wide as saucers. Sweet Kami, what the hell could he did with that much cash?! Well... maybe now he could finally get out of that crappy apartment and get some real equipment. Maybe that new store won't kick him out. Maybe Nii-san and Zabuza could help him?

"Naruto."

The said blond shook himself from his thoughts. "Yes, Jiji?"

"May I ask how you look so different?"

Naruto smirked. " I will get into that, but need to ask one thing."

"And that is, Naruto-Kun?"

The blond looked at him sternly. "Why did you hide the fact of my father being Minato Namikaze?"


	8. Hat and Clogs

**Hat & Clogs**

The only sound to be heard in the Hokage's office was Sarutobi's pipe hitting the floor. His face became ghostly white upon seeing the seriousness in his grandson's eyes. But how did he find out? Naruto was only supposed to know when he was ready! The Anbu in the room were all stunned by what they heard, but then took a better glance at the boy.

"When did you learn about this?" Hiruzen asked in a shaky tone.

"I've known for long while now. For Kami's sake, I look just like him, Jiji," Naruto said solemnly. "And the fact it has been staring in the face for all these years with the monument. As Shikamaru says, 'the devil is in the details'. I won't be at all surprised if the lazy bastard didn't figure it out either; but know he won't say anything."

The old Kage could tell there was no rage in his grandson's eyes or voice. He could tell Naruto was not mad; he just wanted answers. And if there was person to tell him, it should be his grandfather right?

"Yes, Minato Namikaze was your father. Kushina Uzumaki was your mother."

Hiruzen saw the confusion of his mother's last name. So began the long explanation of the Uzumaki clan, the once deadly masters of Kenjutsu and Fūinjutsu that were now scattered to winds and the original homeland of the Uzu clan 'Uzushiogakure' that now lay in ruins.

"It was a joint attack by three villages after the Second Shinobi War. They chose the most appropriate time, when everyone's forces were at their weakest. Kumo, Ame, and Iwa laid siege to a surprise attack which nearly whipped out The Uzu Clan. Your mother was brought to us just in time before the attack. We sent troops as fast as we could to aid our lifelong allies, but it was too late."

Naruto clenched her fists as he shook his head; "All because they were afraid of our Fūinjutsu skills? But why did they make my mother into the second Kyuubi Jinchurriki?"

Sarutobi let a plume of smoke from his pipe as he looks at his grandson mournfully; "Because only an Uzumaki can hold and contain the Kyuubi. This came down from Mito Uzumaki Senju herself, my hands were tied."

"Mito-Ba-Chan was an Uzumaki?! And being the wife of the Shodaime Hokage, she had more authority than even the council. How the hell was still alive after so long?"

"The Uzu Clan possessed natural longevity and said could live for over a hundred years. Also the Uzu blood could heal from all wounds quickly and were immune to poisons. At any rate, Mito was an old woman by then and being the first Kyuubi Jinchurriki she knew her time was coming to an end. So in order to prevent the Bijuu King to return she picked another from her clan to be the next Jinchurriki," Hiruzen spoke as he remembered it all.

_Then, many years later came the night of your birth. And hell descending when that damnable masked man appeared, If not for him, Naruto would never have suffered like he had. My wife would still be alive, and Kushina and Minato would still be here. Damn you! _

Naruto felt his legs giving out as he plopped down on the sofa in a daze. Rising from his chair and going to sit beside him, Sarutobi waited for his grandson to collect himself. He knew this would be hard for Naruto to take. In truth, he hated himself for hiding it, but in all reality, he should have known Naruto would figure it out on his own.

"Did...Were my folks-," a whisper came from the blond's lips.

"They loved you more than anything, Naruto. Their only thoughts were to meet you, Kushina especially. She had so many plans for you. I had never seen her as happy as to when she was carrying you."

"And about my Tou-san. What of about him?"

"He was proud of you even before you were born. His one final wish was to see you as the hero of Konoha."

Naruto lightly scoffed. "That did not go as planned, did it, Jiji?"

"Do you hate him for sealing the fox in you?"

For the longest time, Naruto remained quiet. How did he truly feel about the man, his own father who set him and Kyuubi on this path? It was obvious for his answer.

"His idealisms, I hate. Him forcing his own son and the Kyuubi into this situation, I hate. So yes, I hate Minato Namikaze."

The old Kage could tell this was not childish brooding; his grandson was far above such things. Naruto did truly have hate for his father. In his mind-scape, Zangetsu bowed his head. Whatever path Naruto chose, he would accept it gladly. The fox was incensed upon now knowing that the bastard that sealed him again was Naruto's father. Still the fact that the boy hated his own father for doing this made the demon think. Even more so he was also surprised when the boy defended him. This brat is just as interesting as Kushina was. While granted her views of him were slightly narrow, she did at least come to speak to him. Something Mito never did…

Sighing, Sarutobi looked at his grandson. "You have every reason to."

Naruto was surprised his Jiji agreed with him, and Sarutobi explained, "I was against it myself. Your mother begged Minato to re-seal the Kyuubi within her again, but he refused, saying it would ensure that you would have the strength you needed to never be in danger. I never have or will ever agree with that. Honestly, I really thought Minato never truly understood what Jinchurriki live through. With her dying breath, Kushina cursed Minato but prayed for you with all her heart to stay strong."

The blond smiled slightly hearing his mother's words. "Any other family I should know about Jiji?"

"You have a godfather, for what's it worth. Minato's former teacher."

"Jiraiya of the Sannin," Naruto answered with a raised eyebrow. "Then where has he been for the last twelve damn years?"

Sarutobi sighed. "After the Kyuubi incident, he revived his spy network for the village. He said it was to keep an eye on enemies that posed a threat to Konoha."

"So the truth of the matter is, he simply ran away rather than face responsibility," Naruto said bitterly.

Hiruzen nodded. He was ashamed of his former student for his actions. If Tsunade was here at the time, she would have taken care of him - and knocked Jiraiya into next week the next time she saw him for not being there for Naruto like he had promised to Naruto's parents.

The two stayed in an odd silence while the Anbu processed everything that had just been revealed. As they looked back on things, they noticed the extra effort the toad sage had taken to avoid Naruto, even going so far as to avoid any familiar places the boy might go to hang out. The very fact that one of these places was the Hokage's own office, and suddenly, the reason why the man always insisted he meet with the Sandaime in places of his choosing began to make sense.

Thinking about this made their blood boil about the man's callousness. Next to the Ichiraku's, the Hokage, and Kakashi, even the Anbu always tried being there for Naruto. They did not give a damn that he is Jinchurriki; he was just a boy who needed love. To him, they were just a large group of brothers and sisters who looked out for him, and though he never knew his real one, Neko made sure he had a mother to care for him. Even though no order was given to her to do such a thing. And if the blasted council ever found out back then, would have taken her away from him.

/-/-/-/

Walking through the crowded streets, Naruto's mind was running a hundred miles a minute. His grandfather had given him some sealing scrolls which held Naruto's heritage of both his parents that he had held onto in trust so that they wouldn't be stolen. Naruto thanked his grandfather and then explained what happened to him in Nami. Sarutobi was naturally unconvinced of the whole ordeal – they may be ninja that could do extraordinary things, but even they had limits - until a seven foot tall Zangetsu appeared beside Naruto. Even the Anbu had nearly jumped out of their hiding spots, if not for their training. The Zanpaktou explained everything he was able to the aged Kage. Sarutobi's curiosity grew when the spirit spoke of reiryoku and that he had personally trained Naruto and Sakura in its uses while at Nami no Kuni. The old Kage then bowed to the spirit in gratitude, which was returned in kind.

Ignoring the usual glares and surprised looks from others, the Genin made his way for some place to think. Unbeknownst to him, a tall man in dark green clothes, a bucket hat, and geta sandals watched him with a smirk.

/-/-/-/

**Training Ground 7**

While normally for Naruto, the Hokage Monument was the place for him to clear his head, but at the present moment, he wanted to be nowhere near that place. So the second best place to think: his squad's training grounds. Walking past the three log posts, he stopped near the small lake and let the serene blue slowly calm his senses.

_Zangetsu-Jiji-_

**_"You need not say anything, Naruto. What path you choose, I will follow gladly."_**

_Arigato. I know you have something to say, Kyuubi, so go ahead and spit it out._

**"While I am pissed off that it was your father that sealed me again, I no longer have any grief with you anymore, Kit. You have proved that you're not a weak container for me, so that's all I have to say on that."**

_Kyuubi, what was my kaa-chan like?_

The fox was really the only person who knew his mother better than anyone else. And now his curiosity was getting the best of him.

The fox snorts; **"One word kit; fiery…That woman had to be the most brash rowdiest female I ever met, _next to Nibi_. But she was cunning as a whip and could think like you on her feet. And while you look like that bastard Minato, your personality is from your mother. Along with your obsession with pranks, Kami that woman terrorized this place almost religiously."**

Naruto chuckles at the thought, he was glad he finally knows where all the mayhem came from. The fox cleared his throat.

**"Kit, you should know besides your rare blood. Your clan also possessed two powerful Kekkai Genkai. Kushina had one of them; 'The Chakra Chains'. The other is the only Doujutsu I will ever respect among you humans. I learned of these from Mito and your mother's memories of your clan."**

The blond raised an eyebrow, the only doujutsu the fox respects? He knew the Kyuubi had an absolute hatred for the Sharingan. And proper could care less about the Byakugan of the Hyuuga Clan. Which left, his eyes went wide in realization.

**"That's right Kit; your clan possesses 'his' eyes. But don't get any hair brained ideas. You're strong enough with Zangetsu and me in here."**

_Why say that? I am content with both of you guys. Far as I am concerned Doujutsu's can be a bit overrated. But like you do respect The Rinnegan hands down over The Sharingan. Those are badass eyes…_

The Bijuu King chuckled in approval. Granted surprised the boy would not go after the famed eyes of Kami. Proving again, Naruto Uzumaki is definitely one strange kid. As far as he has known, humans have only lusted for power, and The Rinnegan is one of the ultimate forms. Yet this blond brat chooses not to claim them? This boy is as interesting as his mother.

_I have been meaning to ask you - Is there a way to restore your 'Yin' chakra?_

The question caught both Kyuubi and even Zangetsu off guard. He wanted to restore the strongest of the Bijuu back to full power? While partially suspicious, the fox could tell Naruto was being genuine with his question, and the ancient demon sighed.

**"There are a few ways, it is true, but your body is not strong enough to try any of them yet. Unless some fool puts a seal on you which has pure malice and 'yin' chakra imbued into it to mimic the effect of my own, we will have to wait for now."**

Nodding in agreement, the blond returned to watching the calming waters. He could feel himself relax somewhat from all the information he's received from Jiji, though he knew it would take time for him to come to terms with everything. Or if he would ever forgive his father or not…

"You like you have a lot to deal with," a laid back voice said behind him.

Turning his head sharply, Naruto raised a visible eyebrow. There, standing by the wooden polls, was a tall lean built man with lightly-toned skin, wearing a dark green shirt and pants with Geta sandals and a bucket hat with white and green strips. Under the hat he could see the man's messy, almost pale blond hair, and his gray eyes shadowed by the brim. Over his shirt, he wore a hoari-like coat which is also dark green with white diamond symbols. In his hand was a normal walking cane. If Naruto had to guess, he was roughly the same age as Kakashi.

"And you would be?"

"Oh, you must not have heard. I opened up my shop here a month ago. The name's Kisuke Urahara, at your service," the older blond said with odd goofy grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki. So, do you normally go out of your way to greet potential customers?"

"Only those I like," the man replied before continuing in a lower tone, "Especially those with a Zanpaktou."

The younger blond's eyes widened. _How__the hell?_

"You're trying to figure how I know you have a Zanpaktou right? How about I just show you."

His cane began glowing a crimson red, and Kisuke intoned, "**Awaken**! **Benihime**!"

Lifting up his arm, the crimson glow faded as a medium-sized ninjatou appeared in Kisuke's hand. The guard of the sword was inverted upwards, hugging close to the blade. At the end of guard sat a small red bow with an odd chain hanging down it. The very end of the hilt was slightly curved with a tassel flowing from the small breeze.

A calm smirk graced Kisuke's lips upon seeing the sheer shock in Naruto's eyes. "Now it's only fair I see yours right?"

Shaking his head, Naruto raised his arm, his palm opened towards the man. "**Zangetsu**!"

In an instant, the black reiryoku covered Naruto but vanished revealing his Zanpaktou in hand. The smirk on the older blond never faded. In fact, it seemed to grow marginally wider.

_So it is Zangetsu after all. Now then, let's see how good you are, Naruto._

"Well, since we went to all the trouble of summoning these two, you up for a friendly spar, Naruto-kun?" Kisuke asked, flinging the bait.

The younger blond's surprise was soon replaced by wide foxy-smirk.

"Let's go, Hat-and-Clogs!"

/-/-/-/

Fidgeting slightly, Sakura was unsure why the Hokage wanted to see her. She had just returned home when an Anbu appeared by Shunshin with a message. It gave nothing as to what reason he wanted to see her, but now here she stood in his office, nervous under his gaze. Though while Naruto regarded him as his grandfather and talked to him in a very carefree way, the rosette was not the same way. She always prided herself in being respectful to the village leader. But now, she was a slightly frightened twelve-year-old who had no idea why her superior requested to see her.

Obviously sensing her fear, Hiruzen sighed. "Sakura. There is no need to be afraid, child."

The rosette made an 'eep' sound. "Y-Yes, Hokage-Sama, but May I ask why I am here?"

"I asked you here since Naruto-kun explained what happened to him and mentioned the spirit training both he and you had done with Zangetsu."

"Naru-kun told you everything?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. It was just as his grandson and Zangetsu said; some things from the past were leaking into her current demeanor. The real question was, which one was the real one? "Yes. I am impressed at how well you turned out. You have done rather well, Sakura."

Her nervousness quickly vanished with happiness replacing it. She bowed, thanking the aged Kage and Sarutobi continued in a more serious tone. "But there was something else I also wanted to bring up."

"Yes sir?"

Sarutobi chewed on his pipe. He was not sure how to approach this, but he didn't really think there was a 'good way' to do it. "Sakura, when you were five, who was your first childhood friend?"

Now, the rosette tilted her head in confusion, wondering where the man was going with this. "Um, it was Ino. But why ask about that?"

His old eyes turned contemplative, and he seemed to mutter more to himself, "So you did forget about 'him' before Ino came into your life. How very curious that you would forget him entirely."

The memory of Child-Sakura flashed in her head, the little version of herself yelling at her about someone precious she forgot. Her fingers play with the hem of her dress.

"Sir, I don't know if I'm just imagining it but, during the mission, I...I had a weird dream. It was about me meeting a child-version of myself, and she was furious with me. She claimed I had forgotten someone very precious to me, and she blamed Ino for it. There's also the fact that whenever I'm trying to remember something, like it's on the tip of my tongue just waiting for me to say it, my head begins hurting like crazy until I focus on something else and forget about it. I've never had a problem with headaches before, but now it almost feels like I have one whenever I try to remember something important."

Letting out a plume of smoke from his mouth, Hiruzen now definitely knew something was off about all of this and decided he would be having a talk with the Yamanaka's very soon. He was no expert when it came to matters of the mind, but headaches and forgotten memories couldn't be a natural occurrence in someone so young.

Seeing the young girl's growing confusion, he decided to try and ease her fears. "Sakura-"

Before he could utter another word, a massive explosion rocked the building. The sheer force shattered the windows, forcing Sarutobi to quickly protect Sakura from the glass while the Anbu appeared to do the same for both. The wind's force nearly knocked them all down, and Sakura clenched her eyes shut while she struggled to hold onto Sarutobi's robes. But just as soon as she had closed them, her eyes quickly snapped open again as an image of Naruto appeared in her head. As if looking through a window, she mentally watched the blond fighting a much older blond wearing a hat and clogs, both wearing stern, blank expressions as their blades clashed repeatedly while using Shunpo. Soon the surroundings around them began to spread out and become visible, revealing Training Ground 7

"Hokage-Sama, There is someone fighting Naru-kun at Training Ground 7," she yelled through the loud winds.

The old Kage looked down at her. "How are you certain?"

"I-I don't know! I just feel it! We have to do something, Hokage-Sama!"

"Tora! Neko!"

The two Anbu looked to see two others appear, a female in a cat mask, a male in a Tiger. They two quickly covered their faces from the powerful winds with their arms.

"We all shall to Training ground 7 immediately," Sarutobi yelled, his voice in Kage mode.

/-/-/-/

Back at the Grounds, the place was littered with medium to large craters by the two men having their 'spar'. Naruto would say one thing about this guy. Kisuke may be as strange as Niisan, but was far more serious when it came to fighting. It was obvious to the younger blond this guy was going only 'just' easy on him.

The young Genin shunpo'ed out of the way to avoid a horizontal slash that could have decapitated him. Appearing mid-air reiryoku buzzed around his sword as he raised it above his head.

**"Getsuga Tensho!"**

**"Nake, Benihime!"**

As Naruto slashes downwards with a beam of black reiryoku, Kisuke responded with a blast of crimson reiryoku, sounding like a firecracker as he swung his blade. The energies collided with an intense explosion, Naruto was forced Shunpo back to the ground and cover his face while Kisuke just held his hat in place.

The older blond smirked as the blast faded. Looking ahead of him, he saw Naruto holding Zangetsu with both hands while trying to catch his breath. Naruto's Shihakusho was covered with cuts everywhere while Kisuke's had none.

"Not bad! Normally, someone could usually only last ten minutes with me. But you're doing well for yourself," Kisuke complimented with an oddly warm smile.

Though serious, Naruto could not help but smirk in response. It was nice being shown some gratitude for his hard work. However, before they could continue, the Hokage appeared in front of Naruto and Sakura beside him, while Tora and Neko appeared on either side of Kisuke with kunai drawn. The older blond looked at them in obvious confusion while the younger looked at the back of his grandfather.

"Jiji?"

"I remember you, Kisuke Urahara. You're the man with the new shop in town, correct?" Hiruzen said seriously.

Kisuke grinned in a care-free manner, flipped open his fan and began fanning himself a little. "That is correct! 'The Urahara Shop', with all essential needs for everyone from your average civilian to your Anbu commander! If it isn't bought from Urahara, you're buying crap!"

Naruto and Hiruzen both sweat-dropped and thought, _seriously? He's really advertising this now? And what's up with the slogan?_

"Okaaaaaay. Be that as it may, what is your reason for attacking one of my Ninja?"

The older blond blinked and then pointed to himself. "Uh, I wasn't attacking your ninja, Hokage-Sama."

"We were only sparring, Jiji," Naruto finished.

"Sparring! You look like you been fighting Zabuza, Naru-Kun! And you turned the training field into a war zone in the process!" Sakura yelled.

Looking over, Naruto saw the rosette shaking slightly and tears prickling her eyes as she gestured to the destroyed field around them. Vanishing his sword quickly, he grabbed her shoulders gently, and a light blush adorned her cheeks as she felt his hands squeeze, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay Sakura-Chan. We were just testing each other. I mean, he has Zanpaktou like me!"

Hiruzen widened his eyes when Kisuke showed his sword turning back into a cane, the care-free smile still there as he fanned himself. "Benihime - 'The Red Princess'. She is quite a handful, but she's always been faithful to me."

Everyone heard a 'Humph' as a very beautiful woman appeared beside Kisuke. She was average height with an hour-glass figure, wearing an elegant red and gold royal-like kimono. Her crimson red hair trailed down to her ankles in low twin pony-tails. Her skin glowed with a light tan to it, her face an oval shape as her piercing red eyes glared at Urahara. "So says the man who flirts around with 'that' woman. Why I put up with you, I will never know."

"Oh, don't be like that. You know I love you, 'Hime'," Kisuke smiled looking at none other than his Zanpaktou.

The spirit narrowed her eyes at her wielder then crossed her arms under her medium-sized chest. "Yes, I heard that last time. And you have not made it up to me yet, Kisuke-kun."

Meanwhile, the Hokage, Naruto, Sakura, and Anbu were standing there; all dumbfounded by the small argument going on, until Hiruzen decided to break it up and gave a small cough to get their attention.

"And who are you, young lady?" Sarutobi asked calmly.

"Where are my manners? This is Benihime," Kisuke says pleasantly.

The sword-spirit gazed at everyone that was gawking at her - minus Kisuke and Naruto, the former still smiling without a care in the world while the latter just rubbed his temples. Her eyes soon zoomed in on Naruto, and she walked over in front of him. Both stared at each other calmly before Benihime smirked playfully.

"Who would have guessed old Zangetsu would be found? Quite impressive, young man," She complimented the younger blond.

"Uh, thank you," Naruto replied, not sure how to react.

She leaned down a little until her face close to his. "And quite a looker too. If I was not tied to Kisuke-kun, I would have claimed you myself," Benihime cooed, her hands twitching towards the whisker marks on his cheeks.

Naruto's aforementioned cheeks turned bright red. Was this Zanpaktou flirting with him!? They both were brought out of their thoughts upon hearing a small growl from Sakura. The younger blond looked surprised while Benihime just smirked.

"Territorial, are we? Good. Best to keep an eye on your boyfriend before someone claims him themselves."

"BOYFRIEND," Naruto and Sakura said in unison, blushing madly.

Leaning back, she laughed on how flustered the two were. Hearing Kisuke clear his throat, she sighed. She then just smiled and vanished.

"As I said, she is a handful."

"That's putting it mildly," Naruto, Sakura, and Hiruzen muttered at the same time.

The aged Kage soon refocused himself. "So then what was the point of this endeavor?"

"To see how far Naruto has come with his Zanjutsu training. Not to mention how impressed I am with his Shunpo. You're a high-expert, bordering master - not bad in just under a month," Kisuke said as he eyed Naruto with a grin.

"Amazing what a few shadows can do," Naruto remarked cryptically with a smile.

Kisuke raised an invisible eyebrow while Hiruzen smirked. Only his grandson could come up with a method to use the Kage Bunshin to boost his skills up to such a degree. While of course he knew the dangers of using the Jutsu in such a way, he was still proud of Naruto to come so far in such a short time. Zangetsu really was the prayer he was hoping for his grandson.

"Well then, will you listen to my proposal?"

Everyone gazed over at the older blond. "You see, with your permission, Hokage-Sama, I would like to teach Naruto and Sakura in the arts of Zanjutsu and Hakuda."

"Why do you want to train me," Sakura asked, completely surprised.

"For whatever reason, your reiryoku is beginning to awaken, and when it does fully, you will need a good teacher to learn everything, like Kidō, Shunpo, and many other skills. Believe me when I say, there are elements out there who will hunt you down for it and eat you alive if you're not ready for them."

The two Genin were literally floored. Now the rosette was becoming something like Naruto?! At least someone is willing to train them both. However, Hiruzen and the Anbu were far from convinced.

"And how do I know this is not some ploy to kidnap these two?" Hiruzen bluntly asked.

"Well, if you feel you must, why not come to see me train these two?" Kisuke shot back, never losing his grin.

Looking over at his grandson and Sakura, the old man sweat-dropped at their expressions. Both were now giving him the puppy-eyed look; out-right pleading with him to let Kisuke train them.

Sighing, he looked back to the older blond and nodded. The two Genin both cheered, to which Kisuke chuckled.

As the man left, promising them he would have something ready for them when they finally came, Naruto turned back to the Hokage to ask him something but froze when he felt a gloomy aura of imminent death suddenly fill the field. It was then at that moment that he remembered who had come with the Hokage, and he gulped in fear.

Slowly, he turned his head to look at Neko, and he started shaking when he saw the woman's hand start twitching for the katana. "Oh Naaaaaaaarutooooooo..."

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and started waving his hands in a defensive posture. "N-Now, Neko-kaa-chan, it's, uh, it's perfectly o-"

"DON'T say that everything was okay, my dear Naruto-kun," the woman interrupted, her tone sickly sweet. "You took a simple spar and turned it into something that could have cost you your life. Because of that, you made Kaa-chan worry about you, and when Kaa-chan worries about you, things _happen_."

He could just imagine the deranged smile under her mask, and he started to look for a way out this. But when he turned around to see if he could make a break for it, he nearly pissed himself when he saw the expression on his favorite rosette's face.

It could be considered the exact same as the one on Neko's face under her mask. Sakura's eyes were gleaming with an angry, glowing red, and her own smile was thin but wide, making the girl look like some type of demon spirit. Her own hands were twitching towards her kunai pouch, but Naruto knew she wouldn't actually grab one.

No, Sakura liked to get down and dirty with her victims by slamming their heads against the ground with her fists.

True enough, the girl raised a hand and clenched it so hard, multiple pops were heard cracking from the joints. "Neko-san's right, Naru-kun. You made us worry without any regard for our feelings if something were to happen to you. Can't you imagine how sad we would have been if you got drastically hurt or, even worse, had _DIED_?"

Naruto looked between the two women and started to sweat in his panic. Finally, he turned to the old Hokage, and Sarutobi could only sigh and shake his head. "My boy, the only advice I can give you is...run as hard and as fast as you possibly can."

All the while Tora was trying desperately not to laugh out loud at his Otouto's coming fate.

When they all turned back to look at his reaction, the only thing that remained of Naruto was a dust cloud in the shape of his body.

Neko roared and unsheathed her katana before chasing after him, Sakura hot on her heels, while she screamed at the top of her lungs, "GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR LICKS LIKE A MAN! I'LL SHOW _YOU_ WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MAKE ME WORRY!"

/-/-/-/

The ringing of the alarm clock nearly sent Naruto flying off the bed, and his fist hit the damnable machine, sending it into the wall and breaking it instantly. Grumbling, the blond slowly sat up as dawn's light shined through his window. It'd been four days since meeting Kisuke Urahara, and today was the day for him and Sakura to be trained by him.

He suppressed a shudder at what had happened _after_ that meeting. Seriously, if it hadn't been for Kyuubi's help, he probably would have been in a hospital bed right now after the two enraged women were done with him. Meanwhile seeing Sasuke smirking while watching as the blond was running for his life through the streets did not help at all, in fact it only pissed him off.

_There will be retribution for that one Teme! _

"**Could eat him and save you the trouble," **the Kyuubi yawns.

_Don't tempt me… Morning Zangetsu-Jiji_

_**Good morning Naruto, you better get prepared for today.**_

He then grinned as he got out of bed. After grabbing a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he settled in for some breakfast, though he did realize he needed more than Ramen to survive on. He just hoped Kisuke also had food to sell too, or else Naruto was going to have to get creative with his shopping.

Looking through his old clothes, he decided he also needed to change all of his attire now, especially since he was taller and can't properly fit into them. Since he thankfully had cleaned it last night, he put on his Shihakusho, gauntlets and greaves with shinobi sandals, with his kunai and shuriken holster on his belt. He finally did get used to having it there instead of his leg. Finishing the look, his Hitai-ate was now on his left bicep.

Nearing the door he stops feeling a presence near the couch.

"You really trust this Kisuke?"

Looking to his right he sees none other than Neko sitting and staring at him. Even behind the mask he could tell she was very worried about him. Walking over and kneeling down in front of her he smiles warmly, his hands holding hers that were on her knees.

"I can't really explain it, but I just know hat-and-clogs is on our side. We don't have to worry Kaa-chan."

Though cannot being seeing it, he could tell his mother was giving him a dry look; "A man who pops up a month ago, baring the title of simple shop keeper. Meets you the moment you come home, and reveals his has a Zanpaktou? This spells a trap anyway you look at it Sochi-Kun."

"But what if it's not. What if this is the one time, by Kami herself the one person who can help me and Sakura-Chan become what we are meant to be."

Neko slowly begins to tremble as she looks down her hands interlocked with her son. "I almost lost you when that Inuzuka bitch stabbed you when you were five. If Kakashi-Senpai was not there… I… I…"

Naruto quickly stood and hugs his mother tightly; she buries herself as she cries softly. After Kakashi-Nii did find and saved him, it was learned the deranged woman who attacked him was a member of Inuzuka clan. Of course Tsume admitted nothing and claimed the woman acted on her own. This even from Elder Homura to Danzo Shiruma knew the Inuzuka Clan head's words as complete bullshit…

While Kiba and Naruto get along, the Uzumaki and Inuzuka head are not friends. Tsume, along with, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Elder Koharu were always against him in the council.

Notwithstanding the fools of the civilian council members.

So when something out of the blue that promises being a genuine assist for her son, Neko is immediately suspicious. During his stay in the hospital Neko never left his side and spent most the nights crying, begging for Kami to keep her Naruto alive. When his tiny malnourished eyes opened he was greeted with rare time seeing the face behind Neko's mask, who cried in happiness as she held him tightly.

Now years later, as he feels his surrogate mother calming down his hand reach for her mask. She makes no attempts in stopping him. Kneeling down the mask fully removed as cerulean looks into chocolate. An earthly beauty with creamy pale skin like Sakura, a round face with only a touch of makeup. As far as Naruto was concerned his Kaa-chan was the most beautiful woman ever.

"Do you trust me Kaa-chan?"

"With my life… But I just can't trust this Kisuke right of the bat, I'm sorry Sochi-Kun," Neko whispers.

"Then how about this. I know Jiji will have Anbu watching while he is coming with me to see hat-and-clogs trains us. So why don't you be 'my' shadow during that time."

Her teary eyes widen as she got what Naruto was saying. "You want me be outside from the platoon, but close enough to there if trouble starts."

"You are the fastest out of everyone. And who better than my Kaa-chan to be there," Naruto smiles.

Wiping away her tears Neko nods in agreement. But also feeling she could no longer hide the last thing between them that is kept silent. Training and rules be damned!

"Yugao… Yugao Uzuki is my name. A son should least know his mother's name," she sadly smiles warmly.

The blond's eyes widen but his smile turns more radiant; "Far as I am concerned, your Kaa-Chan. You always will be."

/-/-/-/

After leaving the apartment, Naruto decided to make a detour to go see his Jiji and check if his bounty money had come in yet. He knew damn well they would never give it to him if he went by himself, despite that fact that it was clearly HIS money. Dashing across the rooftops and using Shunpo, Naruto made it in record time to the Hokage's office.

He walked up the stairs, passed the clerk and then knocked on his Jiji's office door.

"Enter!"

Opening the door, he found his Jiji once again working on some more paperwork. The man dragged his eyes from the monotonous ramble and brightened a little upon seeing his honorary grandson before him.

"Yes, Naruto? Did you need something?"

"Did the bounty money get through alright?"

Nodding, he motioned for Naruto to come closer. Opening a drawer in his desk, he pulled out a scroll and handed it to him.

"All ten million ryo. Had the Anbu double-check to be safe."

The two then snickered at the image of seeing those stuffy money clerks sweating bullets with the Anbu over their shoulder. Served them right, though. Technically, if Naruto went to Sarutobi and complained about not getting paid the right amount or even at all, he could have had them drawn up for embezzlement and theft, which would have left to some pretty hefty jail time in the only prison Konoha had – and no one wants to be around psychotic ninja. So, really, the clerks were getting off rather lucky.

"So, are you coming to watch us train with Hat-and-Clogs?" Naruto asked, changing gears.

"Yes but I also wanted to tell you that there are some new tenants right beside your apartment room."

Hiruzen saw Naruto tense up slightly. Over time, someone decided to take resident in the complex the blond lived at. Ten to one, they all raised hell and immediately left when learning Naruto lived there, which in turned left the place empty save for only him. The old Kage really wished people were not so short-sighted.

"So who is there now?"

"Me," a voice whispered in an eerie, dark tone.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, a pale Naruto slowly turned to see the menacing eyes of Zabuza staring back at him, though now wearing a black standard Jounin uniform and grey vest, the new Konoha Hitai-ate on his forehead. He still wore his bandages around his mouth, but the blond could swear he could see that evil smirk from the swordsman.

"Yo...Zabuza," Naruto said in a shaky tone.

"Oh, I was going to save this for your whole team but I guess I'll tell you first. Haku Yuki will be now a part of Team 7," Hiruzen stated, sweat-dropping at his grandson and Zabuza's antics.

Naruto's ears perked up at hearing Haku's name, and he looked back at his Jiji. "Haku-Chan is a part of Team 7 now?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

To his left, he saw Haku standing beside him, practically beaming with joy. She still wore her battle kimono, but now she no longer had to hide her gorgeous athletic/ slender figure. She too wore her new Leaf Hitai-ate on her head, and he blushed upon realizing how much of a looker Haku really was.

_How much was she hiding under there?_

"**Seduce her, Kitling, and blondie. Then have sex with them and find out?"**

_I TOLD YOU INO-CHAN IS MY SISTER YOU JACK-ASS, _Naruto roars blushing madly at the mental image.

"**Hah! But you say nothing against having a threesome with the Ice-princess over there and Kitling. I am so proud of you kit," **the Bijuu king laughs with mock tears of joy.

He then felt Zabuza's hand grip his shoulder tighter. Looking back to the former Seven Swordsman, he paled again while feeling the immense killing intent coming from the former Missing Nin.

"Word of warning. Since Haku likes you, I will say this...If you hurt her in anyway; I WILL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND FEED THEM TO YOU! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"YOU WILL PROTECT THAT YOUNG WOMAN WITH YOUR VERY SOUL UNTIL YOUR BONES TURN TO DUST! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

"YOU WILL LOVE AND PAMPER THAT GIRL WHEN SHE DEMANDS IT, EVEN WHEN YOU'RE BLEEDING AND DYING! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?!"

"SIR, YE- WAIT, WHAT?"

"DID I JUST HEAR YOU TALK BACK TO ME, MAGGOT?!"

"SIR, NO SIR!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS?!" Hiruzen yelled out, hoping to stop this before it got odder that it already was.

While the Anbu sweat-dropped at the scene, Haku shook her head at her surrogate father and Naruto while trying to force the blush on her face away. Still she could not hide her excitement. She now got to be in the same Team with the boy she had started to fall for since she kissed him. Though she wondered what that Sakura girl felt for Naruto, she wouldn't let herself be detoured. If she had to fight for the blond's heart, she would do just that. She then silently made her vow - 'to win Naruto Uzumaki's heart'.


	9. One's Worth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach

The measure of one's self is seen through the eyes of another.

**One's Worth**

Deep in the massive forest area which is known as Training ground 44; a shadowy silhouette sits in the underbrush. Feeling the presence of unusual reiatsu; only a visible pair of ice sapphire eyes opens.

"It is faint but I feel it. The reiatsu so similar to yours is awakening," speaks a warm gentle feminine voice.

Soon a small smile crosses her lip; "And you're finally awake… My Zangetsu..."

/-/-/-/

Walking with a steady pace Naruto and the Hiruzen make their way to Urahara's Shop. The blond knew full well there is an Anbu detail following them in the shadows. Naruto mentally sighs, though his Jiji was taking precautions, this was a bit much. Then again shouldn't he be the same? Not very often does he get these kinds of opportunities, the fact one came out of the blue seems too good.

Along the way the villagers bow respectfully to the Hokage, are they shinobi or civilian. None of them were foolish enough to give their cold hating stares at Naruto with the village leader present. Yet on small note, those that truly care for the boy; being either Ninja or civilian wave kindly.

"Don't really trust Hat and Clogs do you Jiji?"

Hiruzen looks at his grandson; "We shall see if this man can as he proclaims."

"Which is why there is a small platoon of Anbu around us," Naruto remarks dryly.

The old Kage was impressed his grandson figured out how many Anbu were with them.

"Better in being prepare; then caught in a trap Naruto."

The blond chose not to argue, he knew his Jiji was thinking of not only of him. But also; the very welfare and safety of Konoha as well, they must be on the forefront of a Hokage's mind. This is why he knows damn well Zabuza and Haku-Chan are also followed by an Anbu detail. When leaving the Hokage office, they told the blond Genin they will put their stuff up at the apartments. It will be weird having some company that actually like him at that hellhole.

"Naru-Kun!"

Stopping the two turn and see Sakura running up to them. The rosette catches her breath as she stops in front of them. Hiruzen and Naruto share an amused smirk.

"You okay Sakura-Chan," The blond asks.

She smiles softly; "Now that caught up with you and Hokage-Sama."

"That eager young one? For all we know this could be a trap," Hiruzen secretly gauges her.

Naruto lightly glares at his grandfather knowing full well what he's up to. He is not the 'Professor' for nothing after all.

"I can't really explain it Hokage-Sama, but I feel we can trust this man."

Sarutobi lets out a plume of smoke from his pipe. Though his face betrays nothing he is secretly impressed by the rosette and his grandson's faith in this man. Still, he will decide whether this Kisuke Urahara is trustworthy or not.

The now trio walk together towards Urahara's Shop.

"Say, Naru-Kun what did you do with The Nidaime's sword?"

"I gave the Raijin-Ken to Kakashi-Niisan. Told him while Hat-and-Clogs teaches us Zanjutsu and Hakuda. He can help us with a special Taijutsu and Kenjutsu I found in the library."

Sarutobi looks out the corner of his eye. He knew Naruto was lying where he found the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu forms. Since both belonged to his mother Kushina, but Hiruzen asked for his grandson to keep his parentage a secret until he knew who could trust with it. Though he could easily see the hurt in his grandson's cerulean eyes. Lying to the one you love most is a painful thing.

Sakura looks a little dishearten; "Oh, was going to ask if I could use it for Zanjutsu training."

The blond smirks; "Sorry Sakura-Chan. But think you will get a Zanpaktou. That would be even better."

"I doubt I will be that lucky."

The old Kage tips his hat; "You never know child fate may decide otherwise. And for the off chance that does come to pass report to me immediately. Speaking with another Zanpaktou spirit will be most interesting."

"You met Zangetsu Hokage-Sama," the rosette clearly surprised.

"While freely admitting I know next to nothing about Reiatsu or Zanpaktou. I know an old soul when meeting them. And Zangetsu is an ancient one. I can feel that in my bones."

_Is he right Zangetsu-Jiji? _

"_**All I will say Naruto is I have seen many things in my time. Some wondrous, while others a living nightmare. But that was the past, one can only move forward." **_

Though a vague answer, it spoke volumes to Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Getting out of his thoughts Naruto sees both Sakura and Hiruzen look at him. Seeing their worry expressions he waves it off with sheepish foxy-smirk.

"Just lost on the road of life."

Both the old Kage and rosette face's fault with a sweat-drop. By Kami he acts like Kakashi sometimes.

/-/-/-/

(Naruto's Mind-scape)

"**Well that was surprising. Since you showed up 'Roommate', you have been more than open with the kit. But when hitting on the past you turn vague?" **

Sitting in the massive room inside his new cell the Kyuubi looks down at Zangetsu. While they have spoken to one another on small occasions. Relatively they stay out of each other's way. One due to respect, the other being their differences of opinions. The old Zanpaktou spirit looks up as stoic as ever.

"It is as I said Kyuubi. The past is only a shadow, while you can learn from it. It holds nothing of the future, one must move forward."

The Bijuu King half snarls; **"So if that why you influenced the Kit into giving the Cyclops that little lightning sword?"**

Zangetsu remains quiet. **"Surprised are we? I have been inside the kit for nearly thirteen years. I know when something off, even if it a small hint of a thought." **

"You will see in time Kyuubi. Sakura Haruno will prove more interesting than even you could imagine."

"**HA! While I am impressed 'slightly' by her change from witless airhead to Kunoichi. That bubblegum princess has to do much more in proving to me if she worthy of respect." **

A faint smirk appears on Zangetsu's lips; "It will be quicker than you think. Bijuu King."

/-/-/-/

Walking near the obscure side of the market district the trio stares in partial shock at the sight Urahara's Shop. About the size of a normal store with a second floor. But it is the design which draws their eyes wide as saucers.

The building look like a shop straight from a hundred years ago. With old fashion wooden slide door of the old days. Sakura tilts her head with coy look; Naruto and Hiruzen look at each other for minute.

"This is his shop," they say in unison.

"Ah visitors welcome," A deep voice catches their attention.

Coming through the entrance look up to very tall muscular man with lightly tan skin coming towards them. His hair is cornrowed with a large handlebar mustache. His eyes are slightly shrouded by the tinted rectangular glasses. His clothes are not so unusual; just being a plain white muscle shirt and pants with blue apron.

He bows respectfully; "It is an honor welcome Hokage-Sama, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno."

"You work for Hat-and-Clogs?"

The tall man smirks; "That is correct my name is Tessai Tsukabishi."

"Ah yes I remember now. Kisuke has several people working for him. Where is the other two," Hiruzen looks around.

"Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya, they are currently in Suna for supply shopping."

Sakura could not stop herself as she raised her hand; "Isn't that kind of far for supplies?"

Tessai sighed; "Sadly yes. You see the contact we have their refuses to leave Suna. Keeps ranting about staying in that dessert till the day he dies. But he does get some of the goods we like so we trade. The boss says it is good way to keep things fresh, and I agree."

"What do you guys have," Naruto asking and silently praying.

"We have many things Naruto-Dono. We carry from clothing apparel; to fresh market groceries and frozen foods. Just the thing any person would need."

Though smiling, the whiskered Jinchurriki was mentally jumping in happiness. FINALLY; a freaking damn place to shop for things he actually needs. Tessai did not miss the look of joy the young Genin's eyes. Truly were things that bad for the boy simply for being who he is? Well that will damn sure stop here and now as far as he concerned.

"Do we have guests Tessai?"

The feminine voice catches the three's attention as Benihime walks out smiling brightly.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Hello again," The Zanpaktou smirks.

"Kisuke let you out," Naruto asks dumbly.

"Actually I help with the shop from time to time. Seeing the face of a beautiful woman can attract many paying customers Naruto-Kun."

Sarutobi nods in agreement while Sakura's eye twitched with how the red-headed sword spirit was acting so friendly around Naruto.

"We're losing daylight so shall we," Benihime waves for them to enter the shop.

Following the Zanpaktou and Tessai, the trio is floored seeing the inside of the shop. They could swear the inside was bigger than the outside. The place was packed with shelves ranging from clothes, to food, and even weapons. They saw a staircase which had even more items upstairs. Naruto made a mental note to check everything when they are done training.

/-/-/-/

Moving into the back of the shop the trio finds themselves in what looks like a medium size apartment. They saw several rooms with old fashion slide doors with small paper-like windows.

"Kisuke-Kun, they're here," Benihime's voice rang out through the hallway.

Stopping a slide door opens at the man himself steps out with a smile and opening a small fan. Even indoors he stills wears that damn hat.

"Welcome! So what did you think about the shop?"

"You have a permanent costumer," The blond remarks.

A smug smile crosses the older blonde's lips. Benihime winked with mischievous smile Make Naruto blush slightly. Tessai nods in approval. Sarutobi lets out a plume of smoke.

"Shall we see what you have in mind for my two Genin Kisuke," Hiruzen asks in Kage-mode.

"Right this way Hokage-Sama."

Tessai went back to the shop while Kisuke and Benihime take them to the dining room. It is about the size of Naruto's bedroom, old fashion and rather calm atmosphere. Perplexed of why bringing them in here of all places; they see Kisuke lift up a large rectangular floor board. They soon see a single latter going down. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow; now this was odd and suspicious. Leaning a little they all see that the latter goes deep into something underground.

"And where does this lead Urahara," Sarutobi asks eyeing the latter.

"A proper place to train for those with Reiatsu; if you recall the 'light' sparing match between myself; and Naruto-Kun. So in order to be able in training to harness your spiritual energies you need a massive free space so you won't have to worry about causing too much damage. And a short-sighted crowd that might think an army of ninja just invaded."

Hiruzen is unable to refute that when remembering easily the sparing match between Urahara and Naruto. It took a good two hours in calming the village from the massive explosions which some thought an invasion had begun. Kami that was a headache…

"Very well, but will have my Anbu inspect it first."

Kisuke and Benihime smirk while nodding; "That would explain the half dozen guys hiding in the shadows in here. Be my guest Hokage-Sama; feel free to inspect anything here."

Though Naruto and Sakura were surprised seeing Kisuke and Benihime knew about the Anbu's presence. Hiruzen had figured this unusual man was quite well aware of the Anbu he brought as a necessary precaution. Snapping his fingers two out of the twelve masked Nin appear.

"Inspect what is down there and report."

They bow as they make their way to the latter. Normally they could easily Shunshin; but with not knowing what is down there. It is wise to be heed caution before diving into anything. However before they do anything Zangetsu appears beside Naruto and Sakura.

"Hokage. You need not be cautious with this man. For he can do what he proclaims."

The old Zanpaktou's words surprise not only the Sandaime but also the two Genin. Naruto turns to look at him.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes."

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow under his hat; "Why did you not share this Zangetsu?"

"I had a feeling Urahara would let your Anbu take their time when I know full well what is down there."

Benihime pouts; "Spoil-sport… You are still as rigid as ever Zangetsu."

"Coming from a fiery obnoxious child, that means very little," the old Zanpaktou retorts.

A vain pops from the red-head sword spirit as she walks up to Zangetsu. The blond and rosette effectively moving out of the way fast.

"Hey I pride myself in being elegant and fierce. And I far from a child 'old man'."

Zangetsu looks at her calmly; "You're right I am insulting children by saying that."

Benihime clenches her fist as her shoulders tremble in rage. Everyone else sweat-drops at the scene between arguing Zanpaktou. Kisuke sighs; those two have never gotten along. Kami this will be an interesting day.

Clearing his throat Benihime turns and glares at him. Crossing her arms under her chest she vanishes.

"Well that was interesting. Nice to see you again Zangetsu," Kisuke waves tiredly.

The old Zanpaktou nods stoically; "Urahara."

/-/-/-/

Training Ground 7

"They're being trained," Sasuke asks Kakashi.

"Apparently the man who opens the new shop is also a wielder of a Zanpaktou. Kisuke Urahara."

The Uchiha crosses his arms as he leans on one of the poles; "Do you trust him?"

"I'll reserve my opinion until I meet the man. For now I will help you and our new addition."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow; "New addition?"

Hearing foot steps behind them they turn to see none other than Haku coming towards them. While Uchiha heir is surprised, the Jounin merely eye-smiles and waves. Stopping a few feet away the Hyoton user bows.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Haku smiles.

"Hello Haku-Chan. Welcome to Team 7. Sorry Naruto and Sakura are not here."

"It's alright, I saw Naruto-Kun this morning. Hokage-Sama told me what was going on."

Sasuke eyes her suspiciously. While he did agree on bringing the Kiri missing Nin back home. He did not like it one bit. They are still an unknown and were their enemy when first meeting. And now having the Hyoton user added into their team. He wondered if Naruto had anything to do with this.

"Did Naruto ask the Hokage for you to join Team 7," Sasuke speaks his thoughts.

Haku shakes her head; "No, this was the Hokage-Sama's decision. He informed me and Zabuza-Sama this morning. Saying it is to bring uniqueness among the teams."

The Uchiha remains silent as he shrugs; somehow that does sound credible. Still he will keep at least one eye on her.

"That sounds about what I heard. Anyways, is there anything you need help with in your training? Until Naruto and Sakura get back will hold off on team building," Kakashi states.

"I need some more training in my Futon and Suiton. Fighting and training with Naruto-Kun in Nami made me realize. I cannot rely solely on my Kekkai Genkai alone. It will be better if I learn more about my elements which grant me Hyoton."

The silver-haired Jounin is impressed by her thought out plan. And she was right; he noticed also she lacks some skill in her natural duel elements. Training them will be just the thing along with learning some Jutsu for them.

"Well said Haku-Chan. I do have several jutsu scrolls for Suiton and Futon. They should help in building your Elemental natures. I will pick them up tomorrow for you to train with."

"Arigato…," She bows.

Looking over at Sasuke; "I also have some Katon jutsu scrolls if you want to take a look Sasuke. Be best to build your skills in the element your clan is known for."

/-/-/-/

_Well this is funnier than I thought it be… _

Kisuke mentally chuckles seeing the reaction of the Sandaime, Naruto, and Sakura. Both the old Kage and Blond Genin are slack-jawed while the rosette eyes are almost bulging out of her sockets. After descending down the ridiculously long latter they enter a gigantic man-made room which is almost a quarter-half the size of Konoha! The area is well lit with the roof almost appearing like the sky itself. The terrain resembles rocky-mountain are complete with several high cliffs.

"How in the name of Kami did you make this in under a month's time," Naruto asks in a stutter.

"You can be surprise how well Kidō can be used when you're a master. Tessai and myself was able to make this easily, _since we have done it before," _Kisuke saying the last part to himself.

The two Genin were completely spellbound. Hiruzen was slightly unnerved and impressed. The idea that both his grandson and Sakura will be capable of feats like this…

The two Genin walk passed a smirking Kisuke as they let their eyes explore the detail of the place. Cerulean and jade take everything into account. Sakura looks back to the older blond.

"Still, won't they feel it up top when you and Naru-Kun spar with your reiatsu at full force?"

"A very a stout question. Along the walls we placed special reinforced sound and motion seals. That way if anything goes a little reckless no one above us will hear a thing. So we have free reigns to enjoy our work," Kisuke smirks at the rosette.

Shaking himself from his musings Naruto looks at Kisuke; "So how does this work Hat-and-Clogs?"

"I will be sparring with both of you. See where your strengths and weaknesses lie. Then when found I will focus improving and strength your skill sets. Sakura… Since your Reiatsu has not awakened yet; I will only be able to teach you Zanjutsu and Hakuda."

Both nod while the older blond smirks. Now the real training can start for them.

/-/-/-/

Several hours pass as Haku and Sasuke breath heavily; their tired bodies sprawled on the ground. Kakashi was as the Hyoton user imagined, a harsh task master. But she learned at least two elemental jutsu of Futon. As for her new teammate; she watched the copy-cat Nin train the Uchiha with his Sharingan. It was fascinating seeing one the three legendary Doujutsu in action.

For the Uchiha heir he has to admit; this was one hell of training session. While knowing Kakashi is not the type in holding back, he half wondered if he has any broken bones. His black shirt and grey shorts are cut up while his body is laced with bruises. Kami he felt sorer than he has ever felt in his life. Standing over the two Genin Kakashi eye-smiles at them warmly…

"Well not bad you two; I am quite impressed how you adapted your Sharingan Sasuke. Haku, you're mastering your Futon jutsu quite well. Now when Naruto and Sakura return tomorrow will begin training in team work."

"Need us Niisan…"

Turning their heads Kakashi, Sasuke, and Haku blanch at the sight before them. Naruto slowly walks, with giving an unconscious Sakura piggy-back; their clothes torn, with countless cuts and bruises covering their bodies from head to toe. If you did not know better you'd think they were in a small war.

Despite her exhaustion Haku immediately rises and runs over to her secret crush and rosette teammate. Stopping in front of the two, Naruto and Haku stare at each other with varied expressions. The Hyoton user with deep concern about Naruto; the blond with embarrassment of his appearance. With her dainty hand she traces some of the bruises on Naruto's face.

"This is training…? You look like hell Naruto-Kun," she whispers.

"Worth it all Haku-Chan… Besides will be fine tomorrow," Naruto grins.

"Seriously Otouto you sure this Kisuke fellow is not just trying to kill you?"

Looking beside Haku the blond sees his Niisan standing beside the Hyoton user. Sasuke was also beside the Jounin, though appearing emotionless; Zangetsu in Naruto's mind saw the concern in the Uchiha's eyes. Perhaps there was hope… Maybe…

"So you're the famous Kakashi Hatake…"

Hearing an unfamiliar voice the copy-cat Nin sharply turns with Kunai drawn. Sitting on top of one of the wooden poles Kisuke looks at Team 7 with a smirk. Recognizing the description of the shop keeper Kakashi lowers his weapon slowly.

"Kisuke Urahara I presume."

Lightly jumping from the pole the older blond stands and nods; "That's correct, nice to finally meet you all."

Peering over at his Otouto then back to Urahara, Kakashi walks over to the older blond. Standing not far from each other, a keener eye can see they are gauging the other. Though with that damn hat is was hard to see Kisuke's eyes.

"Likewise, thank you for helping Otouto and Sakura-Chan in training," the silver-haired Jounin shakes the older blond's hand.

"It was the least I could do. They both show promise, and when Sakura awakens her Reiatsu she will be a force to reckon with."

While the two men spoke Sasuke and Naruto share a look.

"Think you can keep up tomorrow Dobe?"

"Don't know… Think you can pull that stick out of your ass teme?"

The Uchiha scowls while Haku tries and fails to laugh out loud…

/-/-/-/

Six weeks later…

Hiruzen was quite pleased with how Team 7 was coming along. Though the Jounin of his other two Genin teams were skeptical of some outsider train their rookie ninja. But seeing the results when both Sakura and Naruto completely wiped the floor with both Team 8 and Team 10, they stopped complaining.

Rather Kurenai and Asuma were curious on how Naruto and even Sakura made such a turn over. Then adding the Hyoton user Haku and Sasuke Uchiha, Team 7 was becoming a force to reckon with.

However, a matter had to be dealt with…

/-/-/-/

Slightly trembling a half-frighten Ino stands before the Hokage. This was a first for the young Yamanaka heiress, and Hiruzen could sense the fear from her.

"Young one you have nothing to fear. I merely asked for your presence for some questions," Hiruzen says warmly.

"Y… Yes Hokage-Sama…"

"Now then… When you were five did anything happen during your friendship with Sakura Haruno?"

Gaining some of her confidence she tilts her head; "Forehead? We met when we were five… But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember the friend who was with Sakura before you two meet," Sarutobi pressing forward.

Ino was slightly at her wits ends; "All… All I remember is Sakura being alone. Did she know someone before I met her," The Yamanaka heiress unsure of these questions.

Hiruzen chews on of his pipe. His stern eyes send a chill down Ino's spine. But the child melts away seeing the old Kage grin warmly.

"Thank you Ino that will be all…"

Complete dumbfounded but bows respectfully the young Genin leaves. As the door closes a scowl crosses Hiruzen's lips. Now it makes sense, but to go 'THIS' far…

_Does your hatred for Minato send you that far too even alter your own daughter's mind along with Sakura…? How far you have fallen, Inoichi… _

/-/-/-/

Training Ground 7

Though today is a free for the Team to relax, for the Kyuubi Jinchurriki training is relaxing… That and was one way to avoid the villagers and some shinobi. Going through several katas of Hakuda and blending it with his Kaasan's Taijutsu; 'Nenshou Tsuki'. The katas of the Taijutsu were extreme but doable with effort. 'Plus Kage Bushin comes in handy'.

"Ready Naruto," Zangetsu says stoically in front of his master.

Giving a firm nod the two Shunpo out of sight; not too far away Sakura and Haku watch in awe at their secret crush and his Zanpaktou. While the rosette was a little annoyed with the Hyoton user being here, both fringe politeness for Naruto's sake.

"So how are you and Zabuza doing in Konoha?"

Haku noticed the hidden venom in the rosette's voice; "We are doing well. Living beside Naruto-Kun is always a pleasure."

Sakura's eye twitches, the Hyoton user had her there…

Both go silent when Naruto and Zangetsu reappear; going through several punches and counters. The two move so fast the girls barely see the moves. However, since meeting up with Kisuke Sakura slowly has been seeing the two's movements much better.

"Hey Boss!"

Stopping Naruto and Zangetsu turn and seeing none other than the youngest Sarutobi he befriended the day after joining Team 7. Konohamaru, while they had an odd first meeting. When learning at encountering Ebisu, who is the young Sarutobi's sensei, it came clear Naruto should try to help the boy. That along with pissing off the stiff ass Jounin. For Kami's sake who is that overly serious?

That and his new friend needed a change in clothes. 'Kisuke is a lifesaver'! Though wearing a Shihakusho like him with his scarf was an interesting sight. Running into the ground the Genin and sword-spirit see also Moegi and Udon with the Sarutobi boy. Like Konohamaru, both want to be Shinobi as well as look up to Naruto. As naturally they wear the same thing as he does, though Moegi being a girl wears a red ribbon with her Shihakusho.

The two sparer's relax as the kids run up and stop beside them.

"What's up," Naruto asks.

"You forget already boss. You promise to play with us," Konohamaru pouts.

"Yeah play Ninja," Moegi also pouting.

Sakura and Haku walks up beside the blond; the rosette looks at Naruto with a coy smile.

"Play Ninja?"

"You can't tell me you never wanted to play Ninja as kid to Sakura-Chan?"

The rosette shrugs then notices the young Sarutobi looking at her.

"Hey boss is this your girlfriend," he ask care freely.

The three young teen turn tomato-red and yell; "GIRLFRIEND!"

Composing himself Naruto smirks; "This is Sakura Haruno and Haku. My teammates."

While Haku bows respectfully, Sakura is a little unnerved with the boy eyeing her up and down.

"Well no way she can be your girlfriend… She doesn't have any boobs."

Naruto went pale while Haku covers her mouth trying to repress her giggle. Meanwhile a glowing purple aura grows around the rosette. Zangetsu watches it all with silent amusement… Even the Kyuubi is laughing at the scene.

"An least the other girl has a killer figure."

Haku blushes at the compliment while a tick-mark forms on Sakura's head. Naruto slowly back away.

"Nice knowing you Otouto…"

Looking confused at first the young Sarutobi pales hearing knuckles crack. Turning he sweats bullets seeing and angry Sakura with a sickly sweet smile and purple aura around her. With a single step forward from her the Konoha Corp run for their lives with an enraged rosette chasing after them.

"Boobless am I! I'll show you boobless! COME BACK HERE!"

Naruto would have found it funny if he did not fear for the boy's life. Not wanting to bury his little Otouto the boy runs after them all, Haku joins him. Zangetsu remains where he is until vanishing with a small smirk.

/-/-/-/

"Sakura-Chan he's only a kid! He did not know better," Naruto pleads while running through the alleys after them.

"I DON"T CARE NARU-KUN! HE WILL REGRET CALLING ME BOOBLESS!"

Konohamaru Corp runs crying while Sakura chases them like a mad woman. Naruto tries relentlessly to calm the girl down while Haku can't stop laughing. Entering a vacant area the young Sarutobi hits something hard as he falls to the ground. The others skid to a stop as they gather themselves.

"Ouch that hurt brat…"

The object he hit being a tall teenager in a black suit with cat-like ears and make-up. A large object in bandages being strapped to his back. Beside is a blond girl, with four pigtails and wearing a light purple kimono outfit. The unique thing was the large fan behind her.

The three members of Team 7 eye the two critically, Naruto especially. Noticing their Hitai-Ate he recognizes the symbol.

_Suna? Are the exams coming up? _

_**The Chunin exams, **_Zangetsu asks.

_Yeah, about once a year Genin gather to hidden village to rise in rank. Did not think we were next… Wonder who is coming._

His thoughts were interrupted when the male Suna Nin grabs Konohamaru by his collar. Bringing up to his level the young Sarutobi tries to get free from the iron grip.

"Well how do you intend to apologize brat?"

The Suna teen girl puts her hands to her hip; "Kankurou that's enough."

"Aw come on Temari, let me have some fun," said Kankurou smirks.

"I would listen to your friend…"

The two Suna Nin turn seeing a tall blond in the same outfit as the brunette Kankurou is holding. His one cerulean eye stares calmly. Sakura and Haku also stare with ready expressions. Temari lightly blushes at the tall blond Genin while Kankurou smirks.

"I'll deal with you later pretty boy. This brat is first."

As Kankurou balls up his fist to punch the boy; Naruto reacts the fastest.

"Bakudō No. 1 Sai," the blond whispers.

Instantly Kankurou drops Konohamaru as his arms go behind his back by an unknown force. His body feels paralyzed as he drops on his back to the ground. The only one surprised besides the trapped one himself is Temari. Before anyone could blink the sharp end of his Zangetsu was at Kankurou's throat. Naruto eyes send a child down the Suna Nin's spine.

"Since the Chunin Exams are coming up know foreigners will show up… But cause trouble, like trying to hurt the Sandaime Hokage's grandson. Expect punishment… That includes red hiding in the trees…"

Everyone turns to the tall tree of the left, but only Naruto notices the fear in Temari and Kankurou's eyes. Standing upside down wearing dark earth-tone garbs with a big gourd one his back. A boy with short blood red spiky hair and about the same age as Naruto and Sakura stares without emotion. His green eyes lock onto Naruto's. Both show no sign of giving an inch.

"Temari… Kankurou… You both are a disgrace to the village," the red-hair boy remarks in a gravely tone.

"Gaara please we were just," Temari was about to explain until being cut off.

"Silence! We are guests in this village; as such we follow their rules…"

The blond girl lowers her head, Kankurou still struggles until Naruto breaks the Kidō and lowers Zangetsu. The older teen slowly gets up with a grunt. Meanwhile Sakura feels a chill down her spine; something is off about this Gaara guy. At the same time the kids hide behind her and Haku. The said redhead Shunshins by sand which gets Naruto's and Kyuubi's attention.

_That was pure sand… How could he do that?_

"**Watch him Kit, he's like you… But carries something insane," **Kyuubi mentally surprises the blond.

Another Jinchurriki!? But if he remembers right Suna carried… Oh shit…

Reappearing next to his Suna comrades, Team 7 notices the dark circle-like shadows around his eyes. And a tattoo on his the right of his forehead meaning love in Kanji. Naruto and Gaara remain fixed in their stare down.

"What is your name Konoha Nin," Gaara asks.

"Naruto Uzumaki… You?"

The lack of fear mentally frustrates the redhead but his face never shows it.

"Gaara no Sabaku…"

"Enjoy your time in Konohagakure…"

The redhead nods as he and the other Suna Nin Shunshin away. Sakura and Haku run up to Naruto while Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon look at the blond in awe.

"Naru-Kun," the rosette asks as she looks at him.

"We best get ready… Knowing Niisan will be in the Chunin exams. And we have to prepare for that Gaara guy…"


	10. Chunin Exams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach

The truest test is surpassing yourself…

**The Chunin Exams**

Walking down the dirt road three people make their way to Konohagakure. However, their enthusiasm is hardly evident. Two of them being male, while the one taking lead is female; a small scowl remaining on her lips…

"Think the Tsuchikage was happy with the exams being in Konoha?"

"Akatsuchi; what did I say when leaving Iwagakura," the female of the trio speaks calmly.

"That Tsuchikage-Sama is the one to handle the affairs being leader. Sorry Kurotsuchi-San," Akatsuchi meekly retorts.

The sole Kunoichi of the trio looks sternly at her teammate before shifting her gaze ahead. Their third teammate remains silent as his focus is towards the village ahead. The Iwa trio was an odd looking sort in some ways…

Akatsuchi being the tallest; he is a large teen wearing a standard Iwa red uniform and tan flak jacket. His black hair is short and spiky; but hidden under his bandana Iwa Hitai-Ate. Around his neck he has a yellow scarf, a gift from a friend…

To his right is their silent partner Zenryu. Average in height, he is wearing a sleeveless Iwa trench uniform and flak jacket. Though slender in build, he does have a lean muscle tone. His fairly short messy black hair moves in the breeze, his deep jade colored eyes stare almost lifelessly forward. The Iwa Genin's Hitai-ate is wrapped around his right bicep. Around his waist is a black sash which holds his Katana.

And finally; the leader of the trio Kurotsuchi; granddaughter of the Tsuchikage Ōnoki…

Like her comrades she wears an Iwa red uniform and flak jacket with a missing sleeve and lapel over her right leg, and gloves. She also wears fishnet tights with a skirt, her Iwa Hitai-ate wrapped proudly on her head. Her hair is short in a bob-cut, raven black, but her eyes draw most people's attention, since they are pink in color.

"Remember… We are the pride of our village. We will show these Konoha Nin what real Shinobi are capable of."

Akatsuchi nods while Zenryu remains silent. Not long they see the massive gates of their once hated enemy during the third shinobi war…

"A shame though," Kurotsuchi speaks up. "If that bastard Yondaime had a child, would love to have faced them."

"Clinging to the past is pointless," Zenryu voice being toneless and calm.

The Iwa Kunoichi looks at him sharply; "Because of him Iwagakura is still only at half strength! Our honor would be restored by defeating his heir!"

"Again, it is pointless…"

Kurotsuchi growls, but bite off her anger. Zenryu always was slightly odd, and not one to care for old grudges. Looking at Akatsuchi she signs.

"Let's just get this over with…"

/-/-/-/

"So how many are showing up Jiji?"

"A total of hundred and fifty…," Sarutobi lets out a plume of smoke.

Standing and leaning on the metal railing of the Hokage building's roof; both Hiruzen and Naruto watch Konoha. Since this morning the blond was by his Jiji and informing him that the Ichibi Jinchurriki was taking apart of the Chunin exams. Sarutobi told his grandson that the boy is the son of the Kazekage and his Team consisted of his older siblings.

However the old Kage was surprised that the Kyuubi gave a warning and detail about Ichibi, or Shukaku as the Bijuu King calls him. When Naruto gave a detail of his first meeting with his Bijuu Hiruzen was understandably worried. He felt comfortable with Zangetsu keeping watch of everything in his grandson's mind.

"Anyone of note I should keep an eye on Jiji," Naruto asks still looking ahead.

Tipping his hat slightly down Hiruzen looks over at his grandson; "Iwa, you should be careful of who is coming from there."

Raising a visible eye-brow with tilted head; "And that would be?"

"The Tsuchikage's Granddaughter… Kurotsuchi, from what I have heard she also carries a rare Kekkai Genkai. She could prove a match for you so be careful."

"Does she have her Jiji's hatred for this place along with their hate for Minato…?"

Looking at each other Sarutobi nods; "Sadly yes… Ōnoki passed on his resentment to his granddaughter. But being that Kurotsuchi will be involved in this year's exams…"

"You can't be serious… Jiji, you know damn well that bastard will try to find nothing but faults to Konoha. Do not tell me the idiots in the 'Council' agreed to this?"

Sarutobi rubs his temples as he looks ahead; Naruto sighs dejectedly as he slams his head on the rail…

"Those damn idiots," he grumbles.

The old Kage nods in agreement. Then remembers; "So how did your fellow Genin take to your new appearance?"

Smirking, Naruto chuckles; now that was an interesting memory.

/-/-/-/

_**Flashback; four weeks ago…**_

_To say this was surprise was an understatement. Especially since it came from Kakashi, a joint training session with Team 8 and Team 10. Their Jounin sensei's Asuma and Kurenai were a bit skeptical coming from the copy-nin. Yet still here they were coming to Training Ground 7 with their Genin students. Taking a drag from his cigarette Asuma Sarutobi, son of Hiruzen Sarutobi sighs. _

"_Think Kakashi is pulling our chain here?"_

_The newly appointed Jounin Kurenai Yuuhi looks at her senior; "For all we know this just could be a prank from that nut job." _

_Like his father his hair is brown and spiky with a similar style goatee. His hitai-ate wrapped his head like a bandana, wearing normal Jounin uniform and vest. Tied around his waist is a sash with the symbol of fire in Kanji, from his days during the Guardian twelve. His team of Genin comprised of being the next generation of the Ino/Shika/Chou; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi. _

"_Perhaps, but will have to see for ourselves," Kurenai replies._

_The new young Jounin being a quite very rare beauty; wearing a red blouse with only one sleeve and thread-like bandages with resembling thorns fitting her hourglass figure. Her raven colored hair long and wavy, and very rare crimson red eyes. Her hitai-ate wrapped proudly on her head. Her Genin being a scout team consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. _

_Ino crosses her arms; "Ten to one it's Naruto being an idiot again. This smells like a prank he would do." _

"_I'd rather doubt that. It would be too troublesome, even for him," Shikamaru retorts. _

"_Yeah right, that goof ball would try anything for a laugh," Kiba comments._

"_Don't tempt me dog-breath," a voice grabs their attention._

_Looking ahead the Genin all gawk in surprise. Leaning against one of the wooden poles with his arms crossed, is a very tall handsome blond smirking at them. Both Ino and Hinata blush when seeing how cute he is, but soon notice the whisker marks on his cheek. Even Asuma is surprised when dropping his cigarette from his mouth. _

"_Naruto," Ino asks in disbelief._

"_Were you expecting someone else?"_

"_**Ah blondie has arrived… Now bend her over and show her how much you missed her. **__**Vigorously**__**," **__the Kyuubi snickered._

_OH SHUT IT! _

_The two teams soon notice the rest of Team 7 standing beside him, along with a very beautiful teen girl beside Naruto. Shikamaru and Chouji mentally freak seeing how Sakura is for once not fawning over the Uchiha and waving warmly at them. Shino raised an eyebrow as he looks at the newly changed Naruto. Asuma regains himself and looks at Kurenai. _

"_You can drop the Genjutsu."_

"_This is not a Genjutsu," Kurenai huffs crossing her arms._

"_Otooji, it is really me," Naruto smiles._

_Asuma quickly widens his eyes hearing that word. But when finally seeing the serene look on the blond he smiles. The look in his eyes showing almost relief; Guess he really missed his old nephew._

_**Is this your uncle you spoke of? Does he always pretend to be lazy, **__Zangetsu asked._

_No more than Niisan… scratch that Niisan is ungodly worse than Otooji…_

_Naruto soon notices Shikamaru looking at him, as if he was analyzing him with his eyes. He really did wonder how much his lazy-genius counterpart knew of the truth. But then eyeing Shino he almost forgot that Bug user was also as smart as they were. So it might come to no shock that would also now figure out the truth. _

_The Inuzuka heir slowly walks up to the blond sniffing the air; that was until Akamaru barks at his master underneath the blond Genin's feet. Even more shocking he has to look up to him._

"_It is you! What the hell happen to you man," Kiba smirks._

"_Tell ya later. Meet our new member Haku Yuki."_

/-/-/-/

The blond chuckles; "Seeing their faces when Zangetsu showed was priceless."

Sarutobi laughs while chewing on his pipe. Regaining himself he looks out at the village solemnly.

"Naruto, you know I have always seen you as both my son and grandson."

The blonde's breath hitched as he looks at his grandfather in surprise; "There were many things I should have done better for you. Leaving you to fend for yourself when I should have adopted you that night so long ago."

Placing a hand on his grandfather's shoulder he smiles sadly; "I never blamed you, not once. You did everything you could for me and more just by caring for me. If I never had that, I doubt I would have been who I am now, Tou-Jiji… And don't you dare talk like your dying on me."

"We all fade with time Naruto, but it only takes a moment when you learn that your prime has long since passed."

Letting the words sink in Naruto lowers his head hiding his eyes with his bangs.

"I least like to have a family, before…" Naruto bites his lip unable to finish his words. An image of a smiling Noriko flashing briefly in his mind.

He and Sakura had kept their word and wrote to their surrogate daughter weekly. In return they always get a crayon drawing of him, sakura's, and Noriko together. And also at the end of her letters, 'want you home papa'! His heart clinched in pain every time, he did not really figure just how much he would miss that little girl.

Hiruzen grins warmly; "I will stay as long as I am able, my son…"

/-/-/-/

Standing at one of bridges team 7 waits patiently. However both Sakura and Haku notice the far off gaze in their blond teammate. Even Sasuke can tell there is a lot on his rival's mind at the moment. Since meeting up this afternoon the blond has been sparse with his words.

"What's wrong Naruto-Kun," Haku finally unable to take the silence.

"Huh," Naruto finally robbed from his thoughts.

He notices both the girls and even the teme look at him with concern. Blinking several times before grinning slightly.

"Sorry guys, just have a lot on my mind."

"Naru-Kun," Sakura rubs his shoulder.

"Not like you to be so deep in thought dobe."

Naruto looks at the Uchiha dryly; "Love you to teme."

"Yo…"

In flash of Shunshin Kakashi appears in front of his Genin Students. Though Haku and Sakura both slightly twitch seeing the silver haired Jounin reading his smut novel. Seriously how much of a closet pervert is this guy?

"Just letting you know I have decided that all of you will participate in the Chunin exams this year. You have shown quite bit of growth in the six weeks of training and missions. All of you have earned this."

Naruto and Sasuke smirk while Sakura and Haku look at each other. A chance in proving themselves by climbing the ladder in rank.

"Niisan, should tell you guys this." Naruto gains everyone attention. "Kurotsuchi of Iwa is also coming. Which means the Tsuchikage himself Ōnoki will be present."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow; "I thought he would rather spit on this place than grace it with his presence?"

"Well, being his granddaughter is coming he actually has reason to be 'at the epicenter of hell' as he called it once," Kakashi speaks up.

"I have heard of her. Like the Tsuchikage she carries a Kekkai Genkai; one as dangerous as mine," Haku recalls from her time with Zabuza.

"Yōton; she is the polar opposite of you Haku-Chan. And hear she is not shy in flaunting her skills, not the humble type."

The Hyoton user looks Naruto with calm smirk; "Fire and Ice, natural enemies. Who would win Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto smirks back; "Our beautiful ice user naturally."

The two smirk at each other while our rosette's eye slightly twitches. It always annoyed her how those two flirted off and on. While still not understanding her jealousy, but she knows she does not like Haku being so chummy with Naruto.

"At any rate the exam will begin on Friday. We will have three days of training then one day of rest for the exams. Until then," Kakashi waves as he Shunshins away.

Shaking his head Naruto looks at everyone; "Think we're ready?"

"Are you," a feminine voice gets their attention.

Looking sharply right they see three Iwa shinobi. The short raven haired Kunoichi smirks arrogantly at them. The large one with a scarf grins warmly, while the other male remain expressionless. Even more than that Gaara guy, this is quite rather unsettling. The blond recognizes the girl quickly.

"Kurotsuchi… Do what do we owe the pleasure," Naruto says in calm dry tone.

"Oh nothing Konoha, I merely scouting the competition. Not impressed so far."

Sasuke growls as his sharingan flares getting the attention of Akatsuchi. Leaning down he whispers in his teammate's ear. Kurotsuchi's smirk widens.

"The last Uchiha, least there might be one Konoha worth mentioning."

"Do not right off my team like their nothing," Sasuke snarled.

Though not showing it, the rest of team 7 were speechless when the Uchiha actually defended them.

"Oh, is that right," Kurotsuchi said with slow edged tone while smiling.

Her hand slowly goes for her kunai holster, but before she could blink Naruto vanishes from site. But she soon feel the tip of a blade at her throat. Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi were spellbound by the speed, but Zenryu's eyes widen ever slightly; when seeing the sword in the blonde's hand. Meanwhile their Kunoichi leader tensed up feeling the cold gaze from the blond Genin. But the visible eye she sees is not cerulean but crimson with black sclera. Kurotsuchi could swear the crimson was glowing with a small hue.

"Get this straight Kurotsuchi… I may respect you and Jiji's skills, but will never respect your attitudes. And while you're in Konoha for the exams you will respect our laws, understood…"

"We understand Konoha, we will not cross you again," Akatsuchi speaks up.

His eyes shift to the large Iwa Genin then back to Kurotsuchi. Taking a deep breath he lowers his blade as he closes his eyes. Opening his eyelids again his original cerulean returns.

/-/-/-/

"Boy has some guts eh," Kisuke smirks looking from a rooftop.

"Maybe, but is this really what you woke me up for Urahara?"

"Oh shut up you lazy ass!"

The odd shopkeeper looks dryly at the people beside him. A man who is only slightly taller than Urahara; with a lean muscular build. His blue-gray eyes gaze lazily down below, his unkempt brunette hair shoulder length and parted in the middle. On his oval face is a faded goatee, wearing Anbu black pants and kimono shirt.

Beside him a petite girl glares with rosette eyes. Having a short bob-cut green hair and wearing gray Anbu pants and long sleeve kimono shirt. She puts her hands on her hips as her eyes glare hotly.

Urahara sighs; "You two are exhausting."

"WHAT WAS THAT," the petite green haired girl roars.

"Calm down already Lilynette," the tall brunette man sighs.

"And give me a good reason Starrk!?"

The man looks at her tiredly; "Because he saved our lives?"

Huffing as she crosses her arms Lilynette grumbles to herself. Kisuke chuckles as he looks down back at Naruto and watches as both teams separate. But he keeps his eyes on the raven haired Iwa Nin. His senses keep screaming that there is something off about him.

"Hey Starrk, does that guy look familiar to you," pointing to the boy in question.

Looking back lazily at the said Genin below then he looks to the shopkeeper; "He does, but I know he's dead. If he survived only Kami has the answer how."

/-/-/-/

Sitting under a tree at their training grounds Naruto and Sakura both take a small break from training alone together. Since coming back from Nami the two have spent time besides at Urahara's with their shinobi training. As she promised his favorite rosette has been by his side nearly almost all the time. If felt heart-warming that she actually kept her word. Since then the blond Uzumaki has been teaching her Nenshou Tsuki on their time off. Granted the blond warned his crush that this was just as extreme as Hakuda, the rosette never wavered.

Now this was the girl her fell in love with.

As the two sit together they enjoyed the silence as they watch the wind play with leaves from the trees on the other side of the grounds.

"Think we really are ready for the Chunin exams," Sakura questions.

"We are. After all the hard work we done with Zangetsu-Jiji, Niisan, and Hat-and-Clogs; yeah we earned it Sakura-Chan."

On the inside the rosette felt beyond proud of herself for leveling up as well as she is now. While granted she not near her favorite blond's level, she can feel she is closing in. it came to her when she was able to match blow for blow with Haku in a spar. This really surprised and secretly impressed the beautiful Hyoton user in many ways.

"Yeah, we have haven't we," Sakura smiles.

Naruto smirks at her but soon turns solemn; "How bad have you been missing Noriko?"

Instantly the rosette's expression turned almost painful as small tears prick at her eyes, Naruto could never handle seeing her cry. He had a strong feeling while he was missing their little girl, for Sakura it was even worse.

"_**True mothers always do.," **_the Kyuubi thought solemnly to himself.

"I want her home… I want my baby girl in my arms. I want to hear her laugh, see her smile… I… I WANT OUR DAUGHTER HOME," Sakura screams as she cries in earnest.

In surprise to blond the rosette buried herself in his chest as her tears flowed. Slowly he wraps his arms around her, feeling her shaking in grief. He really wondered just long she has been keeping it together without their Little-Hime.

"After the Chunin exams."

Sakura lifts her head, looking at Naruto in confusion. "After the exams, we get our daughter home."

In a blink her sadness vanishes, replaced by unrivaled joy. She hugs the blond fiercely crying tears of sheer happiness.

"Thank you," the rosette whispers.

Gently moving so he can see her face, he wipes her tears away as he smiles. "Tou-Jiji did want a granddaughter. We can finally grant him that wish."

Sakura also smiles with a blush on her cheeks. But in the back of her mind she came to a realization. They were also granting Naruto's dream… to have a family. Her heart started to beat almost a hundred miles a minute. She never felt so happy in her life now knowing what she was doing for her blond crush. Even the pain in her head was not match for this feeling. Then she knew she wanted to do when her heart began its shift towards the blond.

Whatever Naruto was about to say died in his throat. Soon a pair of the most soft lips was pressed to his own. His mind went blank as it soon dawned on him, unconsciously his eyes closed to match hers. She almost squealed in joy feeling Naruto return the kiss.

Above them and completely oblivious to the kissing duo, Kakashi eye-smiles.

_Well that made it official I think. But really doubt Haku-Chan will ever give up. And knowing you Otouto, your too kind to hurt anyone you really love. Things will get interesting around here. Who knows, my new found niece might have __two__ mothers after it's all said and done… _

/-/-/-/

Down in the training are under Kisuke's shop Naruto and Sakura go through their training with the odd older blond and Tessai. Presently Urahara was aiding the rosette in her Hakuda and Zanjutsu with a spare katana. When they first started Kisuke told her that when it came to Zanjutsu, you learn with real swords. He was quite impressed when she never backed down from his words.

Tessai as the two Genin learned is a Kidō Grandmaster so has been aiding the blond Jinchurriki with every spell and incantation. While Sakura was still far from ready to try it. With her Reiryoku still not fully awaken; it would be too dangerous for her to use.

"Your saying after your second use of Sōkatsui it was black flames instead of natural blue," The tall man asks sitting with the young blond.

"Is that bad," Naruto asks out curiosity.

_Perhaps it is due to the Bijuu inside him; if that is the case it may influence all of his Kidō. Whether that is good or bad I will have to keep an eye on him._

"Tessai?"

Breaking from his thoughts he looks at Naruto; "Sorry Naruto-Dono, no I do not believe that is bad. But will keep an eye on your Kidō progression."

"**Least he chooses not to lie to you. This monkey might actually prove honorable," **Kyuubi chimes.

_**Tessai is a better man than most in this village. He is not the type to lie to anyone; **_Zangetsu also puts his cents in.

_Figured as much. Neither him and Hat-and-Clogs have proved to be deceptive. Even if they're weirdoes._

"**Like you can talk Kit," **Kyuubi chuckles.

Naruto mentally snickers in agreement. However before he could speak to the Kidō master they hear a cheer in the distance. Looking over they see have bruised up Sakura giving the victory sign. Beside the rosette a smirking Kisuke.

"Seems our 'Nobara-Hime' (wild rose princess), has just learned Shunpo!"

Naruto smirks; "Knew you could pull it off Sakura-Chan!"

Blushing; the rosette smiles tiredly, just before losing consciousness. Kisuke and Tessai are impressed that Naruto got to her before they could react. Little by little they saw his speed in Shunpo was getting faster and faster. Catching his crush and holding bridal style he is beyond proud of her progressing as far as she is now.

"I'd say that enough for today. Kakashi gave me heads up on the Chunin Exams. So take some R & R," Kisuke opens up his small fan in front of his face.

Naruto nods as he shunpo's from the area. Snapping his fan shut he looks at Tessai seriously.

"So what's the verdict?"

"It seems the Kyuubi has had some influence in Naruto-Dono's Kidō. To what degree is uncertain, but I do not believe he is in any danger. But will still keep an eye on him."

"Better that way eh?"

Hearing a third voice they look over seeing a black cat sitting on a boulder.

"Took your sweet time Yoruichi," Kisuke smirks.

"Actually spent it looking around the village and keeping an eye on those two," the cat says licking it's paw.

"And," both men ask.

Yoruichi sighs; "This place should be ashamed of itself for what they did to that boy. Would love to give them a piece of my mind…"

"That will be up to Naruto if he wants retribution or not. Till then we help those two whatever way we can," Kisuke smiles.

/-/-/-/

**Next day**

Benihime could not help but playfully smirk as she watches Sakura giving an unsure look at her new found dress accessory in a mirror. A simple but elegant red neck collar, much like the one worn by their Hyoton teammate. Since a few days ago she felt a need for one, whether she felt she was competing with Haku or not she did not know. Granted things were still unofficial with her and Naruto, she knew in a way Haku would never give up on the blond, any more than she would.

"It is healthy to compete for someone when it comes to love," as if Benihime read her mind.

"As long as you never turn into a fan-girl," Sakura says not realizing what she said.

The female Zanpaktou eyes her dryly; "Is that a fact? If I heard correctly. You were the biggest fan-girl for that Uchiha boy were you not?"

The rosette mentally winces then scowls; "don't remind me. I cannot believe how much of an idiot I acted fawning over for some guy who did not give one cent of my feelings. Especially when there was someone cared for me in the same team. Not to mention I completely ignore my training in my Shinobi skills. Can't believe how pathetic I was."

Benihime's playful smirk returns; "Naruto-Kun… he is quite a specimen is he not?"

Sharply looking back at the sword-spirit Sakura half snarls. The playful smirk only widens further. Benihime soon pretends to tremble in fear, soon holding her side as she shakes in fake fear.

"Oh so terrifying… Maybe Naruto-Kun can protect me," the Zanpaktou coos.

The growing vein on the rosette's head grows; "Foxy-Kun is off limits you hear me!"

_Foxy-Kun? _Benihime lifts an eyebrow as she now snickers at the young Kunoichi.

"You silly girl, I am tied to Kisuke-Kun, and despite his flirting with '_that'_ woman. I am really in love with the man."

Realizing the female Zanpaktou was not being really serious Sakura pouts a little. "Are you ever serious Benihime?"

"Trust me I prefer not to be," the words confuse the rosette. "When I am really and truly serious, that usually means a bloodbath. I rather like being playful as much as I can."

Not sure in the way she said or in the tone; but a shiver ran down Sakura's spine when the sword-spirit said that in an eerie sickly sweet tone. "Remind me never to make you angry."

"Good girl," Benihime chirps as she rubs the top of Sakura's head.

_What am I a dog? _

/-/-/-/

**Same time**

Since it was there off day before the exam, Naruto decided to help some around Urahara's shop. Apparently Jinta and Ururu had a tendency of getting easily distracted, especially on trips, so their help was a touch limited. But in truth the blond Jinchurriki hardly minded helping around, in fact in a way he felt he owed the fellow older blond for all he is doing for him and Sakura.

So at the moment he was shelving some boxes in storage. Or more appropriately he was fixing the mess left by Jinta. Honestly he never met the kid and already he feels like beating the boy senseless. Least thank Kami, the Ururu girl is responsible enough to do her work. Granted she sounds a bit spacy from Tessai and Kisuke's description, but is a good girl.

"Having fun there, blondie," a young female voice catches his attention.

Turning to look he sees a girl with mint colored hair and rosette eyes, she is leaning on her side on the door with her arms folded with an easy going/cocky smirk. His memory kicks in seeing her sleeping with some guy with brunette hair on the roof of Urahara's. Seriously who sleeps that much?

"You're with that tall brunette guy right, who always sleeps a lot?"

"Lilynette Gingerback. What's up?"

_Weird name…_

"How's it going? Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sorry I or that lazy bum Starrk has not even spoken to ya yet. Someone has to keep that idiot company," the rubs her head sheepishly.

Naruto blinks but waves it off; "Hell you're alright. I just figured you guys were busy helping the shop. So that big guy's name Is Starrk?"

"Coyote Starrk, a pleasure," the man himself says lazily as he walks behind Lilynette.

_And his name is even weirder…_

Instantly seeing the familiar figures Zangetsu almost felt appearing in defense of Naruto. Far as he recalled this duo was supposed to be dead. But feeling neither dark intent or any malicious towards his new master Naruto; still their appearance is shocking for the old Zanpaktou.

_What are you up to Kisuke? Why did you do decide to save these two Arrancars?_

Starrk looks down at his partner in crime; "think you bugged him enough don't you?"

Lilynette turns sharp glaring at Starrk; "Bugging him?! He has been here for weeks with that girlfriend of his and we never spoke one word to them! Now that is rude you lazy ass!" she then proceeds to stomp his foot in anger.

The man yells in pain as he holds his foot, he glares down at a smug smirking Lilynette. As the two start arguing, as they forget the blond ninja looking at them dumbfounded and sweat-dropping.

_Seriously these two are stranger than hat-and-clogs and Tessai-San…_

/-/-/-/

"So made friends with the Suna Jinchurriki and Kurotsuchi of Iwa; very subtle gaki."

The morning of the Chunin exams arrives; and much to the blonde's discomforts a very early rude wakeup call from his 'endearing' neighbors. While had become a ritual on some mornings for the trio to have breakfast and sometimes meals, it had become clear that having a Kiri swordsman for neighbor can be crazy. Even by the Uzumaki's standards…

"Ever been to Iwa or Suna," Naruto ask.

The trio sits at his table in the kitchen after a homemade breakfast made from Haku. She is one hell of a cook. Naruto also found it intriguing seeing Zabuza without his mouth covered and showing his shark-like teeth.

"Suna never, but been to Iwa a few times. The Tsuchikage keeps that place tight compared to most Shinobi Villages. But he does care about his village and those that serve under him."

The trio falls into a comfortable silence as they eat a western style breakfast with eggs, bacon, mixed with miso soup and rice. The Hyoton user was fond of blending two styles.

"So what time is the exam," Zabuza asks.

"Around 8A.M., Haku-Chan and I have one hour to get to the academy."

"Anything we should be ready for Zabuza-Sama," Haku looks at her surrogate father.

"Now that would be cheating Haku… But a guy named Ibiki is the proctor of the first stage."

Naruto catches them by surprise by slamming his head on the table. The two former Kiri look at each other in confusion as the blond groans.

"We are officially screwed…"

"Know him Naruto-Kun," Haku asks.

"Jounin that works in the torture and interrogation unit in Anbu. Ibiki Morino, aka: one very sadistic bastard," Naruto talks with his head still on the table.

The blond lets the words sink in; "And it gets better… If he is doing the first stage of the exam. His partner in crime is doing the second. Anko Mitarashi."

/-/-/-/

**Same time; Hokage tower**

Leaning in his chair Hiruzen chews on his pipe as he looks over the people for the exams. He knew this year would be difficult for some. But he knew at least his son/grandson would be alright in this along with the Haruno girl. But finally came the judgment for one's action done by her and possibly his own daughter.

Hearing a knock on the door he looks up from his muses; "Enter!"

The door opens revealing the head of Yamanaka Clan; Inoichi Yamanaka. A tall man with spiky hair and a ponytail going down to his waist. He has strong facial features and a define jaw-line. Wearing a standard Konoha uniform with a red hoari over it, and his hitai-ate one his forehead. His blue-green eyes look serious as he enters the office.

"Yes Hokage-Sama?"

"Ah yes, welcome Inoichi."

Standing at attention in front of the Sandaime he looks confused as of his presence here.

"May I ask for my summons Hokage-Sama?"

"Oh nothing major."

Looking behind him Inoichi sees Kakashi is leaning against the door with his arms crossed, but it's the look in his eye that gets his attention. Rage, pure unbridled rage. Looking back at the Hokage he now sees the same look in the elder Kage's eyes.

"Would you care to explain something Inoichi," Hiruzen spoke with edge in his voice. "Mind explaining why you altered the minds of Sakura Haruno and your own daughter?"

Inoichi looks at the Sarutobi with complete shock; "What on earth are you talking about?"

"When Sakura and Ino were five years old, someone was friend of my student back then. But when they turned six both girls acted coldly and treated this child like he was pariah. Now the only thing that explains such a change is mind manipulation. And only one clan can do that," Kakashi said in a calm-angry tone.

Both Hiruzen and Kakashi saw hesitation in the Yamanaka's eyes. Before he could react the silver-hair Jounin had his hand around Inoichi's neck slamming him into the desk. Sarutobi stood up as he and Kakashi stare with a cold rage at the man.

"Explain yourself now Inoichi," Hiruzen yells.

The man tried to pry Kakashi's vice like grip, he spent five minutes trying until he let go looking defiantly at both men.

"As if I let that beast taint my daughter and that Haruno girl," Inoichi growls out.

Kakashi grips a little tighter; "You dare call my Otouto that again. I will break your neck."

"And all this, for your hate for Minato," Hiruzen says sadly.

"THAT BASTARD WAS NOTHING! A POPOUS ARROGANT FOOL AND HIS SLUT OF A WIFE WAS NO BETTER! ALWAYS FLAUNTING THEIR TALENT! THEY DESRVED TO DIE!"

Kakashi looks at the Hokage who nods; before Inoichi could blink he slams his fist hard into the Yamanaka's face. The force broke Inoichi's nose as he was rendered unconscious. Kakashi Throws the man's unconscious body to the ground Sarutobi snaps his fingers. Two Anbu appear. Thankfully not one them being Neko, or there would had been a bloodbath.

"Take him into a cell for questioning Bound. his eyes and hands, he will be dealt with later," Sarutobi orders.

The two Anbu nod and Shunshin with Inoichi. Kakashi leans on the desk, trying to calm himself.

"Kakashi?"

"I'm fine Hokage-Sama, just trying to not wanting to break that bastard's neck."

"He will be dealt with once the exams are over. Till then see to your team."

Taking a deep breath he turns and bows as he Shunshins away.

/-/-/-/

Reaching the academy Haku and Naruto see their teams waiting calmly under a tree. Sakura smiles warmly at the blond while the Uchiha lightly glares. Haku bows calmly.

"Your late dobe," Sasuke grunts.

"Sorry did you say something," Naruto says nonchalantly.

The Uchiha's eye twitches while both girls giggle at the two. Waving his hand Naruto leads them inside. Seeing a few Genin they make their way up the stairs hearing a commotion. As they stop the see a boy in a green jumpsuit and leg warmers, wearing his Konoha hitai-ate like a belt fall to the ground. His bowl-like haircut and large eyebrows made even Naruto slightly twitch at him. A girl with short brown hair up with two buns kneels beside the spandex boy. She wears a sleeveless pink cheongsam shirt, green baggy pants with shinobi sandals. Her Konoha hitai-ate wrapped proudly on her head.

The four see two teen standing from of a door which they all find suspicious. Naruto the most.

_And wonder why I beat them every time in our prank wars…_

"Genjutsu," Sakura whispers.

"They are starting to weed out the weaklings. But since they are Konoha, should we help," Haku whispers to Naruto.

The blond and Uchiha share a looks and nod.

"Please let us through," the girl with the buns pleads.

"Oh please my ass, you weaklings won't last ten minutes," a boy with spiky brown hair with bandages crosses his arms.

"Hey we earned our right like everyone," someone yells out.

A boy with long brown hair with Hyuuga eyes stares coldly at Team 7. Or more specifically, Haku.

"Drop the Genjutsu," Sasuke speaks out getting people's attention.

The other boy beside the one with bandages scoffs; but before he can say anything. They feel a snag on their feet. Both scream as they fly up hanging upside down from rope. Naruto stands in front of them sighing dramatically.

"Honestly guys if you want to use a henge, make sure it's not when you were kids. Izumo, Kotetsu…"

Both laugh sheepishly dropping their henge revealing their natural appearance. Sakura forms some hand signs and dispels the Genjutsu.

"Would you mind cutting us down Naruto," Kotetsu asks.

The blond tilts his head smirking; "If I remember don't I owe you both payback for two months ago at the hot springs?"

Both Chunin pale; "Oh come on you weren't hurt too bad," Izumo stutters.

"True, but knocking down barrier between the baths when only I'm there and other side has every Kunoichi present. You earned this."

The two upside down men starts screaming as Naruto walks away whistling. Team 7 follows as the blond feels some pity and throws two kunai cutting the rope. This leads the two Chunin to fall hard on their backs.

"That's twenty to fifteen," Naruto yells back.

Most of the other Genin laugh at the down Chunin while the Hyuuga watches Team 7 intently.

/-/-/-/

Walking through a hallway the four make their way for the classroom.

"Wait!"

Both boys groan as they all stop and look back seeing the green spandex teen. Naruto and Sasuke both notice the boys forearms and hands are heavily taped; a sign of intense Taijutsu training. A memory snaps into the blonde's head.

_So this is that boy… Jeez Gai-Niisan did you have to make a clone of yourself? _

However all our surprised by the odd look he give to Sakura. She slightly fidgets under the gaze while unconsciously hides behind Naruto.

"My name is Rock Lee, and the beautiful Hime of rose hair must be Sakura yes!?"

The rosette in question blushed a little from compliment but nods meekly. Stars appear in odd boys eyes. Which they all see the large almost eerie eyebrows? Haku swears they look alive. Soon appears kneeling down in front of Sakura.

"It would be an honor if YOU COULD BE MY GIRLFRIEND!?"

Sakura twitches, and instinctively hides again behind Naruto.

_There is no way in Kami I could date a boy like that! His eyebrows are bad enough but that outfit, it's worse than Naruto's old one!_

"**And I thought that orange jumpsuit abomination was ugly… And he is trying to get the Kitling? Even she has more sanity than that," **The Kyuubi mumbles in his sleep.

Naruto mentally agrees as he steps in front of Lee; "She's taken sorry…"

The other three of Team 7 were shocked while odd Genin looks with determination at the blond Jinchurriki.

"AH YES A ROMANTIC RIVAL! I WANTED TO CHALLENGE THE UCHIHA, BUT WILL FIGHT YOU AN WIN SAKURA-CHAN'S HEART!"

Whatever word he said rubbed the wrong way to Naruto who glared hard; "Sakura-Chan is no trophy, she is a person," Naruto said with an edge to his voice.

"Naruto," Sasuke gets the blond's attention. "No need to waist your energy, I'll take him on."

"YES I GET TO CHALLENGE THE ROOKIE OF THE YEAR!"

Naruto's visible eye stares into Sasuke's; "He's a Taijutsu expert; don't let your guard down."

The Uchiha nods as he descends down to the open floor where Lee is already waiting. The two stare calmly at each other while the three members of Team 7 look from above.

"Naruto said you're a Taijutsu expert," Sasuke states.

"Yes, due to a rare condition. I cannot use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, which left me only with Taijutsu. I have spent my life into its craft."

_Thanks to Kakashi my sharingan is at level 2, but the only thing I could do against this guy is read his movements. I have to be careful…_

Closing his eyes, Sasuke opens them revealing his Sharingan. Lee's eyes narrow as goes into a stance with one arms behind his back. Sasuke goes into his family's Taijutsu form. Naruto, Sakura, and Haku watch with stern gazes.

_**The Uchiha is good, but this opponent is more than he appears, **_Zangetsu speaks up.

"**Agree with roommate, that weird Gaki is almost as dangerous as you Kit."**

_If becomes out hand will step in, agreed?_

"_**Agreed**__**,"**_ Bijuu and Zanpaktou say together.

The two opponents stare at each other for a minute until Lee sprints forward. Sasuke sees his move, a reverse roundhouse kick. Going to block the Uchiha is shock as Lee's foot connects sending him flying sideways. Haku and Sakura surprised while Naruto remains stoic. Sasuke skids to a stop as he looks at the odd boy in surprise.

Lee sprints again; Sasuke sees the move and goes for a counter. Again he is surprised when dealt an uppercut which sends the boy flying upwards. Before he could blink he is hit higher by kick from Taijutsu expert. Naruto's visible eye narrows.

Appearing behind the Uchiha, Sasuke notices the bandages around lee's arms begin to unwrap. But before that can happen and intense pain rocks Lee as he flies down into the ground in seconds. Sasuke catches himself as flips down to the ground. In front of him Naruto stands calmly.

"I don't know who taught you the Lotus but you know damn well that is a dangerous Taijutsu. This stops now," Naruto speaks with roar of seriousness.

Sasuke spits out some blood from his mouth as he looks at small crater where Lee hit. He seethed a little that someone else next to Naruto is stronger than him. He can't let them be above him…

Meanwhile Lee raises from the crater with blank look at Naruto then rushes forward, double the speed he used on Sasuke. Haku and Sakura were about to step in when their blond crush vanishes in Shunpo. Again Lee is nearly rocked unconscious by two strong fists, one to his stomach, the other his face. The sheer force sent him into the wall.

**Sōkotsu **

Naruto remains in the same spot as he stares calmly at an unconscious Rock Lee lying face down on the ground.

"LEE!"

The girl with the double buns appears running down to him while the brunette male Hyuuga looks with some degree of shock. But he regains composure as he stares at Naruto hotly.

"Neji Hyuuga I presume," Naruto asks.

"The same," the Hyuuga branch-member states in cold tone.

"Please inform your teammate to be careful when trying the Lotus," the blond says as he motions his team to leave.

Neji watches calmly as he looks over at his team; "How is he Tenten?"

"A little knocked out," the girl said bluntly.

"Clearly the Uzumaki has changed since I last seen him. Wake Lee up, we are going."

/-/-/-/

As Team 7 nears the door for the exam Sasuke looks at Naruto with small glare.

"Why did you step in?"

"Lee is a practitioner of the Lotus Taijutsu. And that is considered a near forbidden Martial arts. I'm not about to lose a teammate from a guy who clearly is superior to you," Naruto says frankly.

The Uchiha snarls but keeps his temper in check. As much as he wanted to yell, Naruto was right. No need to risk injury before the exams. Up ahead they see Kakashi leaning by the window.

"What was the ruckus just now," he asks as his student stop in front of him.

"Could you tell Gai next time not to make a clone of him," Naruto says dryly.

Kakashi slumps his shoulder; "Why am I not surprised… Anyway glad you all made it."

"Were expecting us not to," Haku asks.

"I wondered; it is the first step that is the hardest when advancing. But make no mistake; you will be tested to your limits in this."

"Well that was obvious Niisan," Naruto smirks.

Kakashi eye-smiles as he briefly looks at Sakura and Shunshin away. Team 7 looks at each other and nod; Time to find how good they really are. Sasuke reaches for the double doors and slams them open…


	11. Deception

**Disclaimer:** I not own either Naruto or Bleach

Shadows within plainest few…

**Chunin Exam: Deception**

The crowd turned sharply as Team 7 enters the large classroom. As much as he knew every inch ofthe layout of the academy, Naruto was surprised he never knew of a room this large in the whole place. But his eyes focus on the glares and killer intent fed their way. From teen to adult; the mass of people was impressive. He could see Kurotsuchi glaring at him beside her comrades. The opposite side He saw Gaara and his siblings, the stare from the Suna Genin being much more impressive. But look from Zenryu; finally learning the name from his Jiji. Something was more off about this man than even Gaara, while yes he could explain the Suna Jinchuuriki's persona. That Iwa Genin just feels, unnerving…

_Why do I feel like there is something I am not seeing with that guy, _Naruto thought.

For a moment they lock eyes; a chill runs down the blonde's very soul. As if some primal instinct is telling him, screaming at him not to face that young teen.

Beside him Sasuke stares evenly, but keeps his temper in check. Haku rolls a senbon in between her fingers, while Sakura stays close to Naruto. The rosette steeling her nerves; despite the heavy amount of killer intent.

_Okay this is getting old… Kyuubi, Zangetsu-Jiji; want to shake these guys up a bit?_

The two spirits look at each; **"Let's have fun kit," **The old fox snickers.

Smirking; the room is soon floored with a mix with massive amounts of Reiatsu and pure demonic malice of killer intent. The force cracks every window but not breaking them. The foreign Genin are nearly sent to the floor by the sheer force coming from Naruto. But what has them pale in fear is the crimson hue glowing around his body. Gaara and oddly Zenryu remain standing; but with varied expressions. The Suna Jinchurriki with look of pure shock; the Iwa Genin remains unfazed as he stares emotionlessly at him.

Zangetsu's eyes narrow at the Iwa's reaction; _something about him is familiar. I will watch him closely…,___the sword spirit thinks to himself.__

To his Teammates surprise they are completely unaffected by the pressure, but the killer intent sends shivers down their spines. But were relieved when Naruto relented, and all of this happening within a minute. Finally after everyone could breathe again they quickly look away from Team 7's direction. However before they could speak to each other…

"Sasuke-Kun," yelled a familiar voice.

In seconds Ino jumps on the Uchiha heir's back, she rubs her developing assets gently on him. Naruto fails to hide the evil smirk along with the Kyuubi who is laughing, seeing Sasuke's eyes narrow and twitch. Though Haku face was impassive, she was mentally giggling at the scene. For the rosette's case, for once in her life the impulse to yell at Ino was not there. It was like some sort of weight no longer holding her down, despite the small tip of pain in her head. Her action or lack of does not escape Naruto, or Kyuubi's complete surprise. The Bijuu king looks at his roommate from the corner of his eye.

_**Just what the hell have I not noticed? Admit with that Kisuke monkey her reiryoku is steadily awakening. But there is more to this… Just what are you planning, Zangetsu…**_, the ancient Bijuu thought.

As if hearing him the old Zanpaktou looks over to him; "You will see, when the time comes. Sakura Haruno's true power will come on its own."

Naruto also heard the conversation as he watches Sakura and the scene in front of him.

"Figured as much, troublesome."

Turning to his left he sees Shikamaru and Chouji walk up to him. Naruto smirks as Haku bows to them, and to the shadow-user's surprise a waving Sakura. Even he thought the rosette would tear off Ino and start a yelling match with the troublesome blond teammate. But; this sudden emotional change… Well it's too damn troublesome to figure out.

"So Otooji has you guys in this to eh," Naruto asks smirking.

Shikamaru smirks; "It's troublesome but Asuma-Sensei believes we're ready."

"Yup, (munch) he said if, (munch), we win we get, (munch), all free barbeque," Chouji says in between eating his chips.

Naruto chuckles while Haku and Sakura sigh at the Akimichi heir's antics.

"WELL THE GANGS IS ALL HER!"

Both Naruto and Shikamaru wince at the bellowing uproar courtesy of Kiba as his team walks up to them. The Inuzuka heir always having a wild look, with spiky brown hair and two red triangle tattoos in each cheek, sitting on his head is his faithful hound Akamaru. Wearing his usual coat with hood up and the small white pup peeking through, his hit-ate worn proudly on his head. Beside them stands the stoic bug user Shino Aburame, almost as tall as Naruto with upwards spiky brown hair, wearing a coat with a high collar and rimless shades, you could say he took the aloof and mysterious look from the rest of his clan. And the final member of Team 8 Hinata Hyuuga; the shy heiress of her clan, like the rest of her clan she has pupils eyes with short dark purple hair with two bangs. As always she wears her baggy coat and blue Anbu pants, her Hit-ate tied around her neck. And the very moment she saw Naruto she bushes furiously. The change definitely got her imagination going left field these days.

"Could you be anymore louder Dog-breath, think Tou-Jiji heard you at his office," Naruto grumbles.

"Seriously I think they heard you all the way to Suna," Shikamaru mumbles.

"Oh shut up," Kiba was about to retort when a hand graces his shoulder.

"Kiba, you have to calm yourself," Shino's usually being the source of reason.

The Inuzuka heir shrugs it off as Hinata gets close to Naruto.

"I…its N… Nice to… to See, you A… Again… Naruto-Kun," Hinata says meekly.

"Hey Hinata."

The Hyuuga heiress blushes with a small smile as she twiddles with her fingers.

Though smiling, Naruto was mentally sighing.

_Known she's had a crush on me for years now, but I never felt anything for her save a friend… Bringing her down will be hard. Especially as gentle as she is. _

_**Better for her to know the truth than follow something that is has no ground for roots, **_Zangetsu comments.

"**She always gave me bit of the creeps myself… She might be a stalker but least she is sensible about it…"**

_Do you have to put it like that? She is a nice girl… if a little strange…_

The fox snorts; **"Nice girls don't hide behind trees while watching the supposed one they love from a distance. A nice girl tries to stop people from hurting you for thinking you are me… She may have a gentle heart and soul, but does not excuse her for not trying to help you when she could have!"**

Naruto tried to come up with a good retort, but fell silent. The fox was right, but it did not mean he had to be angry with her. He knew as well as the fox, the shy Hyuuga heiress was too afraid to help, or think she was of a help for him.

"Hey, you guys might want to keep it down."

Konoha 9 turn seeing a young man in his teens, wearing a dark purple uniform with bandages, rimless glasses, natural gray hair in a ponytail. Many saw the easy going smile, but Naruto, Kyuubi, and Zangetsu could see the malicious aura coming off him.

"And you are," Sakura asks first.

"Kabuto Yakushi, a fellow Konoha Genin," said the older Nin pointing to his hit-ate. "That said look around, your gaining some unwanted attention. And being the rookies of this year's Exam compared to some aged and experienced, it is practically blood in the water for easy prey. "

The rookie 9 soon notices the glares and gets serious, Ino sliding off Sasuke now standing beside her team.

"If you're a Genin Kabuto-San, this would not be your first Exam," Naruto deduced.

The older Nin nods; "Actually it's my seventh," he said sheepishly.

Kiba snickers; "Man your suck!"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Haku narrow their eyes. No way was someone that bad… These did not feel right.

"Or, these tests are a lot harder than they appear," Kabuto adjusts his glasses pulling out what looks like a deck of cards. "But along that time I have gather as much Intel as I could on who's who in the exams."

He pulls out a blank card; "so who wants a look?"

"Gaara no Sabaku, Kurotsuchi of Iwa, and Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke lightly glares at his teammate who opens his mouth.

"Zenryu of Iwa…"

The name catches the 9 off guard while the said Shinobi looks emotionlessly at the blond.

/-/-/-/

**Same time…**

At the Hokage's office Hiruzen grumbles as he works through piles of paper work, which has increased since the exams. A knock at his door blissfully stirs him from his work.

"Enter!"

The person who enters was one he did expect at all, especially so soon. As the door closes their eyes gaze sternly. Though small in height, he has always made up in power. Baring a Triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head ina traditional chonmage haircut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Wearing a green and yellow coat, with a red collar; as usual his traditional Iwa outfit underneath and light green Iwa flak-jacket and mesh armor. Sitting on top his head it the normal hat of a Kage with the symbol of Kage.

"How long has it really been since we last met," Hiruzen said sternly. "Ōnoki…"

"Not long enough… Hiruzen," the aged Tsuchikage as the two continue their staring match.

"Least you can say it is for family reason for being here," Hiruzen says solemnly.

The old Tsuchikage walks over and sits on the couch; "That be the only reason I stomach this village of yours Sarutobi."

Sarutobi mentally sighs; like Naruto said, Ōnoki was as venomous as he was ages ago. Indeed this is going to be a trying time for both of them.

"My son is also here as my guard. Did you think Kitsuchi would miss his daughter's, my granddaughter's advancement in rank?"

"I am honestly not surprised."

Hiruzen lets out a plume of smoke from his pipe as the two Kage go into a tense silence. This was going to be a long Exam…

/-/-/-/

On the rooftop beside the academy a lone Anbu woman with long flowing purple hair and cat mask watches solemnly. Or to be more specific, looking into the window at her son with a mix of pride and worry, she just could not help but let her mother-side worry about her blond Sochi. Apart of her wants nothing more than watch Naruto rise in rank and become what he dreams. But the other half is so frightened of all the dangers he will face and thought of him hurt or worse made her sick inside.

"Well we meet again."

Turning sharply Neko sees Kisuke with that same goofy grin when she first met him. Honestly she just can't make heads or tails of this guy. While happy someone genuinely wants to and has been training her son. She still wants to punch him in the teeth for that first meeting of Naruto that turned into a small war.

"State your purpose Urahara," she asks in a calm monotone.

"Still angry about that first time eh? Just wanted to see how my favorite two students were doing. And get a chance to meet you, since you are Naruto's mother."

Her eyes narrow under her mask as she slowly looks back; "if you want to make up for making me worry while having your small spare. You already have by training my Sochi and Sakura-Chan. Though I still want to punch your teeth in."

The older blond walks up beside her; "you really do love him like he was your own. Admirable that you stepped up for him."

"Naruto is _my_ son, anyone want to say different, will gladly run my sword through them. I don't care if I never gave birth to him, he is my _Sochi-kun_, and I will always love him until the day I die."

Kisuke tips his hat as his grin never fades. _Pity the poor fool who tries to insult or hurt Naruto around her. He did tell me out of everyone 'Neko-Kaa-chan' was always at his side, when able. You really are his mother Yugao Uzuki, be proud watching your Sochi grow._

"So what I miss," Kisuke asks getting out his fan.

"Sochi scaring those other wannabe ninja shitless," Neko said smirking under her mask.

The older blond chuckles as he watches the show with the Anbu woman/blond maniac's mother.

/-/-/-/

**Back at the exam**

"Are you kidding?! That Gaara guy has been all those missions and never been hurt," Kiba pales in the thought.

Naruto locks eyes with his fellow Jinchurriki and can sense the bloodlust just near the surface around the red head. As the Kyuubi put it, Shukaku was a being of insanity and killing. If there was reason, it was far from anything sane. Kabuto pulls another card and pour chakra into it, a picture of Kurotsuchi appears.

"Kurotsuchi of Iwa, father Kitsuchi and grandfather the Sandaime Tsuchikage Ōnoki. Teammates Akatsuchi and Zenryu. Known to have the rare Kekkai Yōton. 30 D Ranks, 18 C Ranks, 5 B Ranks, 3 A Ranks ; known as one of the prodigies of her village. Expert in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu."

The Iwa Kunoichi in question gave a smug grin eyeing Naruto, but mentally narrows her eyes at Kabuto. He knows just a little too much for her liking. Reaching for another card as he puts back his other, pouring chakra through it Naruto's new photo appears.

_Glad Tou-Jiji let me re-due that picture for my file… Kami what was I thinking?_

"**Doubt she knows either. Imagine you make even her, in all her divine wisdom, tilt her head in absolute confusion."**

"Naruto Uzumaki, Orphan, possible last survivor of the Uzumaki clan. Teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Was the dead last of his graduation but had a radical change last month, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu all possible Mid-Jounin level. Chakra-level known to rival a Kage, but that is a given being an Uzumaki," Kabuto said impressed by the change of the blond.

The said blond show no reaction seeing the dumb-struck awe from the people in the room. Yet at the same time pale when hearing his level of chakra and skills, even Kurotsuchi was slightly frightened, while Gaara sadistic grin grew. But the blond, Sakura, Haku, Shino, and Shikamaru mentally narrowed their eyes. No way in hell did he get that info save through back handed spy work. But they said nothing, better to see who this wolf or snake in sheep clothes really is.

"Not bad Uzumaki," Kabuto compliments.

Naruto only grunts while Sakura and Haku rub each shoulder but secretly glare at each other. This goes unnoticed save Naruto, who mentally sighs at the scene. Only the Kyuubi chuckles growing love interests or harem if he has anything to say about it.

Running through his deck he finally pulls the card Naruto asked for.

"Zenryu of Iwa," But before he could talk he stops.

Looking at him they soon see the Iwa Genin who appear out of nowhere with the tip of his straight edged katana at the back of his neck. Everyone moved back, just how the hell did he move that fast and draw his blade?! The atmosphere froze with tension.

"My name will be sufficient," the Iwa Genin said in a toneless voice.

_Shunpo!? _Was Team 7's thought, same time Kyuubi and Zangetsu narrow their eyes.

"Uh… Understood Zenryu-San," Kabuto said in a shaky tone.

For a moment Naruto and Green eyed Genin lock eyes. Sakura blinks when she thought saw Zenryu but completely different, and felt the most intense chill run down her spine. Soon sheathing his sword the raven haired Genin walks back to his team the tension soon fades as Kabuto rubs the back of his neck.

"Well at any rate we have the cream of the crop this year. All from the major villages to the minor," Kabuto continues while getting a glare from those said Shinobi from a 'Minor' Village.

"And a brand new village which popped up recently, Otogakure. They are complete mystery, so don't expect any of relative note."

The said three Genin of Oto glare hard at the young silver-haired Genin. One being nearly bandaged saves for his left eye, wearing a long scarf around his neck, hunch forward with a large fur-like mange on his back. Wearing a gray kimono shirt with long sleeves covering his arms, and baggy camouflage pants and boots. The second female of the trio, with ankle length black hair tied at the end. Wearing a similar scarf and pants with forearms guards but her tan form-fitting vest showing her slight figure and bust. She eyes Naruto almost predatory and with blatant lust in her eyes. Finally the third being another male with spiky dark hair, a tan shirt with the kanji for death written on it, also wearing similar pants and boots. Their Hit-ate worn proudly on their heads with a music symbol on their head.

"Hear that Dosu he called us small," The spiky haired Genin remarks.

"I heard Zaku, maybe we should update his information," the bandaged Genin retorts.

"Have him, can I have the blond Dosu," the female Oto licks her lips.

"He's all yours Kin."

Soundlessly they vanish in Shunshin; appearing in behind Kabuto as he turns feeling strong killer intent, he and everyone is caught off guard. Like Zenryu Naruto appears in of his fellow Konoha Nin with Shunpo, his Zangetsu blade reversed in his hand. The sharp edge at the throats of both of now stopped and surprised Dosu and Zaku, while with his left has it wrapped around Kin's neck. Not tight but enough to hold her. But her expression is more of excitement than fear like her teammates. Naruto raises and eyebrow at the girl's weird lust malicious eyes. He wasn't sure he she wanted kill him and rape him, or rape him and then kill him. Clearly not the homey type of girl you bring home to mom…

A female Kusa Nin's eyes widen under the straw hat as she stands not far from the scene, _Interesting…_

"It's more fun when rough," Kin purred in a low seductive tone.

"Trust me, you are 'not' my type," Naruto said in a deadpan tone.

"That just makes me want you more…"

Dosu chuckles; "When Kin has a target she never lets them go."

"Afraid you just made her list friend," Zaku smirks.

_Got a feeling it's not a friendly buddy list, _Naruto and Shikamaru both thought.

"**Black widow, pure and simple."**

A puff of smoke gets everyone's attention; "Alright assholes shut the hell up!"

Appearing out of the smoke was a tall well-built man wearing the same gray uniform Naruto sees his prank rivals wear, with a black trench over it, and his hit-ate bandanna tied on his head. His face is chiseled and litter with scars. Not as nearly as frightening as Zangetsu first appearing, but close by Sakura's standards.

He soon points a glove finger at Naruto and the Oto Genin; "You four back the fuck off, or do want me to disqualify you even before we begin!"

Dosu and Zaku back and bow as Naruto lets go of Kin who's eyes never leave Naruto as he also bows with his sword vanishing. Behind the large man they see several Chunin included in the bunch is none other than Izumo and Kotetsu who stare hotly at Naruto who only winks at them. This just pisses both of them off further.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and will be your proctor for stage one of Chunin exam. And for you sorry sons of bitches your trip to Hell starts today," Ibiki says with a smirk scaring majority of the Genin.

/-/-/-/

Sitting in the Jounin lounge Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai sit together as they relax without their young students being around them all day.

"Still can't believe the old man made a four person squad. How is that really going Kakashi," Asuma asks lighting a cigarette.

The young Jounin Kunoichi glares at the young Sarutobi; _honestly how did Naruto never become another ashtray with those two?_

"Oh you would be surprised. Haku is quite adaptable and she evens out with everyone. Naruto especially," the copy-ninja talks while reading his smut.

_How he is not a pervert with 'him' for a big brother either…_

Asuma smirks shyly; "that would also be the fact that girl fell hard for my nephew either? I am glad to see Sakura finally out of that Fan-Girl phase too. Be glad to see Ino follow her friend's example."

A wave of killer intent floods the room; Asuma and Kurenai look surprisingly at Kakashi. They see his lone eye glaring distantly. The image of Inoichi only enraging him further, while trying to find how many ways he could kill the man and not get caught. Taking a deep breath he looks back at his book as the killer intent fades, almost as if it never happened.

His fellow Konoha comrades raise an eyebrow at his sudden change in demeanor. Shrugging it off Asuma takes a drag from his cigarette, but he will keep an eye on Kakashi whenever he is around.

"Well how do think they will do with Ibiki as the proctor of the first stage," Asuma asks out loud.

"Ah, the sadist huh," Kakashi comments dryly.

The two soon notice the confused look from Kurenai, as Asuma fills in the blanks. "Ibiki Morino, Jounin of the Anbu torcher and interrogation. The man is quite good at his work."

"More like her enjoys the suffering of others. Never seen a man smile in bliss while mentally tearing down a spy to the point of crying and begging," Kakashi mumbles.

Kurenai pales a little hearing the last part. Granted she knew her best friend Anko is a religious sadist who loves her job at Torcher and Interrogation. This guy sounds like he could give a run for her money.

"If you're wondering your best friend Anko is actually Ibiki's partner. Put them together and no secret is safe no matter who you are," Kakashi speaks up as if reading Kurenai thoughts. "Oh, and both know Otouto. They have for since he was six."

Kurenai looks surprised; "how come? Not that I am against it. Naruto-Kun deserves having as much friends like everyone. But Anko-Chan and Ibiki-San?"

Asuma shakes his head; "Trust me I still tilt my head in confusion. But something about him got both their attention. Heard Ibiki wanted to train Naruto once his head was on straight again, as he put it."

The Copy-Cat Nin looks dryly at his comrade; "I have been helping Otouto from the ground up to perfect his shinobi skills. Finding the right Taijutsu and Kenjutsu that fits him, I made damn sure my little brother can almost fight me evenly now. Plus like I let that sadist turns my Otouto into a bigger nut case than he is."

The other Jounin gaze at him in shock; "How did he? Rather how did you get his skills that high so fast," Kurenai asks.

"You would be impressed on how Otouto uses his Kage Bunshin. Since he is the only one alive who can use such a Kinjutsu for a training method."

Asuma chuckles while Kurenai looked visibly shocked and impressed. While admitting shamefully she was neutral when it came to the Uzumaki. She never hated him or anything; she was only weary about the Shiki Fūin Seal. She did realize her mistake after seeing how the Anbu, Neko especially treated the boy like he was her son.

_If I just I get a chance to apologize to you properly Naruto-Kun. As much as Yugi-Chan loves you so much, I should have known better. Maybe I can help you with some Genjutsu… _

/-/-/-/

The Genin were all given random numbers for selective seating. As Naruto figured it was to keep the members of their each team away from the other. He could see his three teammates on opposite sides while he was in the center, with of all people Ino beside him and Hinata behind him. Kami has a weird sense of humor.

"Ready for this Ino," Naruto whispers.

"Damn straight knucklehead," she whispers back. _Perfect beside Naruto maybe I can use Shintenshin no Jutsu and see what he really knows! _

"**She is a feisty one… I am certain no would notice if you ravage her repeatedly under those desks," **the Kyuubi chuckles.

The blond's eye twitches with a faint blush on his cheeks seeing the mental image from the fox. _For the twentieth time Kyuubi… I WON"T FUCK MY SISTER!_

"**But forbidden fruit is **_**always**_** the sweetest."**

Naruto mentally sighing at the fox and Ino, that did become her favorite nickname for him after whatever the hell happened to her. Eyeing behind him he nods to Hinata who meekly nods while blushing. Letting her down will not be easy. Ibiki coughs getting everyone's attention. Some of the Chunin pass out papers to the Genin. Tapping the chalkboard behind him with a piece of chalk he looks sternly.

"The test that is being passed out before you. There are ten questions; nine on the paper, the tenth will give orally in an hour's time. All around are handpicked examiners, they will be watching every move you make. It caught cheating they will strike a mark to your name. Three marks and you will fail the test along with your team! Get and answer wrong it will count as two strikes and you also equally fail! Make two answers wrong you and your team will leave this room and be unable to complete the Chunin exam ever again," Ibiki smirks awaiting the reaction which was a small uproar.

"What the hell! There have been people who repeated before," Kiba reasons.

"But the former proctors were not as hardline as Ibiki is. When he said 'Welcome to hell', he meant it," Naruto speaks up calmly.

The blond Genin and Special Jounin stare at each other. _Uzumaki eh? Heard he finally came back around to his senses. _

"Been a while Uzumaki."

"Indeed Lucifer," The blond said with a straight face.

While everyone was looking at Naruto as if he was insane, Ibiki only smirks maliciously. Yep the old Naruto Uzumaki was back…

"Now that everyone has their paper, BEGIN!"

Immediately pencils started in a flurry of motion, of course since Naruto did not fringe ignorance anymore he knew damn well what Ibiki was up to. Gather Intel without being caught, in other words cheat without being caught. And the questions he already knew he could answer them all like his lazy genius counter-part, Haku-Chan, and Sakura-chan. So without effort he goes through the paper, but not noticing his fellow blond beside him going through very familiar hand signs. Pointing at her target with remarkable stealth she eyes Naruto.

_**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**_

Naruto feels a light tug to his body as his eyes shift to his side, which widens almost in fright. Dear Kami she did not just use 'THAT' jutsu on him of all people!

/-/-/-/

Ino's body when numb as she felt her consciousness leave her body. But the moment it entered into Naruto she felt and immense force slam into her as she is pulled almost violently into her fellow blonde's mind. The wind was knocked out of her as she hits a white marble-like floor.

Slowly sitting up she squints as she found herself inside a massive room with pillars all over the place. A chill runs down her spine as she feels and intense malice flood around her, nearly making it hard for her to breath. Then fear started running through her hearing a deep and ancient demonic chuckle.

"**Well look who's paid me a visit," **A deep dark voice echoes throughout the room.

Slowly turning a pair of giant glowing crimson slit eyes look down at her from the shadows. Instantly Ino shuffles backwards hitting a pillar. Her eyes widen as the creature in the shadows chuckles again. She feels more fear than she ever felt in her life, but just what the hell this thing is!? And why is it in Naruto's head!

Soon a massive paw with razor-sharp claws appears, the fur dark orange in color. But as the face appears Ino's jaw almost unhinged. Pictures, stories, countless tales were told. But here before now was the king of the Bijuu himself, the most power being who the Yondaime died stopping. But it was supposed to be dead! Never in her life has she felt such a level of dread as she stare up to the creature that killed the famed Minato Namikaze. The massive beast sniffs the air with full vulpine smile appearing, which only heightens her fear.

"_**Ah virgins are the sweetest. You are seriously missing out kit!" **_

"Why… Why are you here," Ino asks in an almost meek whisper. "How the hell are you in Naruto's mind?"

"**Hmm, not all that smart are you blondie… The term Jinchurriki ring a bell Yamanaka?"**

_Living human sacrifice…_

Then it hit her, all the moments seeing Naruto alone, abused, mistreated by nearly everyone save the Sandaime, Asuma-Sensei, and Iruka-Sensei. But soon an intense pain shot through her head, literally screaming as she holds her head. The Kyuubi watches with raised eyebrow.

"_**So it is the same for her as it is for the Kitling… Only a Yamanaka of her own damnable clan could do this to her and Kitling. Lousy Bastards."**_

The pain nearly overwhelms her until a warm large hand touches her head. Instantly the pain vanishes as she looks up with unshed tears. Kneeling down in front of her is Zangetsu. His face remains stoic as tears fall from her sliver eyes.

"Seems you were also affected like Sakura, still… You should not be in this place Ino Yamanaka."

In a flash the young blond hugs him as she cries onto his coat. He remains stoic save for a hand rubbing her back. Just as he thought the same jutsu used on Sakura was used on Ino. But for someone of her own clan to this, such an action towards his master and loved ones was inexcusable to him. As Ino held onto the Zanpaktou spirit he let his Reiryoku seep into her soul. Like Sakura, Ino was going to set free.

_I will not tolerate these actions. If the one responsible is found… I will kill him… _

Looking back at his fellow tenant within Naruto they share a knowing look. Both nod as Zangetsu vanishes with Ino in his arms.

The duo appears outside the Kyuubi's prison as the blond Kunoichi finally collects herself and let's go. Slow they stand as Ino looks around her, the vast empty desert of gray, and the white crescent moon shining above.

"This place feels so sad," she said gently.

"Naruto has indeed endured much pain than any should ever have known. But he has pushed through it to who is now."

Ino turns sharply to Zangetsu; "Why?! Why didn't we know Naru-Kun is Jinchurriki!? Why would the Yondaime do such a thing to him! Why," she almost pleads tearing up again.

"Been asking that question ever since I found out about it Ino-Neechan."

Slowly turning Naruto appears in front of them with sad smile. But before he could say another word Ino slammed into him crying. Repeating over and over 'I'm sorry'. The blond Jinchurriki literally feels his surrogate sister's body trembling, as if she trying to poor her entire body into the apology. Looking over at Zangetsu, he sees the knowing look from his Zanpaktou. Just like Sakura, Ino was also placed under the same damn illusion… which meant what he feared it was; another Yamanaka had done this… and one image came to mind, the one Yamanaka who always had a strong hatred for him, which sent him into a mental rage.

_INOICHI! YOU DAMN BASTARD! _

"You didn't know Ino-Neechan, and I am asking you now. Pleased do not tell a soul that I am Jinchurriki."

"But… But why?"

She looks up at him tilting her head confused as he continues; "Only I and Tou-Jiji can tell others about my status. Otherwise it is strictly forbidden knowledge."

The blond Kunoichi looks at her fellow blond; "But it's not fair! Everything that you went through, no one should have lived through! You deserve to be happy like everyone else, not suffer like you have! And how can you even be nice to me!? I always hurt you, belittle you, why aren't you screaming at me," Ino roars as he tears flow.

The Uzumaki only smiles warmly; "I could never hate my Neechan. And I always forgave you, no matter what you did."

Her tears flowed harder as she shook, till finally she buried herself in Naruto's chest as she cried out.

Naruto lets his surrogate sister cry out in his arms. It was heart-warming to have someone care for him, and not care about his Jinchurriki status like Haku. If there is one thing about Ino that never changed, she always spoke her mind. Looking over at Zangetsu, the Zanpaktou gives him the silent message. Like Sakura, Ino will be free from Inoichi's illusion jutsu that was placed on her. Gently he moves his hands to her shoulder so they look at each other's face.

"Please promise Ino. I am not really ready for the rest of our group to know. Though figure Shikamaru might have figured it out. But knowing him, he is too lazy to really care that I have a demon stuck inside me."

Letting go as she rubs her puffy eyes she nods; "I promise."

"Thank you, now let's go back."

Both smile as they look at Zangetsu who nods at them both as they vanish.

/-/-/-/

Opening her eyes sharply Ino quickly sits up blinking. Looking mournfully at her fellow Konoha Nin, she sees his solemn gaze meet her's. Guilt overwhelms as she now understands the terrible burden place on Naruto. He is the jailer of the great beast. And even worse no one must know save those who Naruto and Hokage-Sama tell. It just was not fair, but she will keep her word and keep this knowledge to herself.

The two briefly look around seeing that much of the competition has been cleared out. The two resume the test as Ibiki eyes them both. Only he saw what the Yamanaka heiress did, and by the looks of both teens, she will carry that secret to the grave…

/-/-/-/

"Alright pencils down! I will now proceed with the final question. But be warned there are more rules to this last question. I will say the question only once, no repeats. But the last rule, if you get this question wrong. You will automatically fail and forever been banned from the exams!"

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU CAN'T DO THAT," a voice yells out.

"I can, for you see your respected villages made an agreement to this clause. However if you do not feel up to this question you can quit now and try next year," Ibiki smirks.

As soon as that was said hands raised as more teams bowed out, which was seriously pissing off Naruto. And eyeing behind him he saw Hinata growing fearful as well as Ino. But slamming his fist onto the desk so hard it nearly breaks gains everyone's attention as the blond stares at Ibiki.

"Cowards runs in fear. A shinobi is always to face down a challenge not matter how dangerous it is. Why don't you jackasses grow a pair and face this asshole's question head on!"

The blonde's roar got people's attention as Naruto and Ibiki have their stare down.

"You think you have what it takes Uzumaki," Ibiki roars back.

"Bring everything you got you motherfucker, and I'll fight you to hell and back!"

Both look at each other as Ibiki mentally eyes the crowd. _Seems the Uzumaki's outburst got people in line. 90 huh, he is a born leader, like his father…_

"If that's the case then… you all pass."

Everyone was silent for moment till finally Tamari stood; "What the?! What about the tenth question?"

"There was never a tenth question," Naruto and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"The whole damn point of this test was deception. Can you see through veil he tried to pull over our eyes," Shikamaru states.

"A ninja must see through deception. As my Niisan always said," Naruto also points out.

"They are correct. As you noticed this test has been about deception, giving you questions almost if not completely impossible to answer. In others words you had to chest but not get caught. The very foundation of information gathering on an enemy village. You must make certain you are never discovered in order to gain a scroll or item from a rival nation, which only true Chunin can do."

"And if anyone figured it out, Ibiki had at least three Chunin masked as Genin as glorified cheat sheets," as Naruto taps the shoulder of a male Ninja in front of him who scratches his head sheepishly.

_He actually saw that as well, you really have come back Uzumaki, _Ibiki smirks.

Uniting his hit-ate he shows the many scars covering his bald head. "My belief a true Chunin never gives up and runs when they know death or torture might await them if captured. A true Chunin faces every danger is courage and pride of their village. Otherwise you are not fit to be wearing those hit-ate on your heads."

Retying his Hit-ate he smirks as he words sink in. what he said was all true. His smirk soon fades as black ball burst through the window. Most jump as the ball unfolds with a large banner saying a name which made Naruto and Ibiki groan.

**: The beautiful Snake Mistress: Anko Mitarashi:**

Appearing in front of them was the Kunoichi the blond was worried about. Wearing a fishnet shirt with a purple skirt, and a brown trench over it was the slender and curvy figure of the most sadistic woman in Konoha.

"Well hello boys and girls I'm your next proctor of the second phase of the exam. Anko Mitarashi, you already then let's go!"

The crowd is silent in front her looking at the purple haired Jounin oddly, meanwhile Ibiki looks at her dryly.

"You're early… again."

Slightly blushing as she rubs the back of her head, she soon turn serious; "90? Ibiki you're getting soft on me…"

"Or we have good crop of Genin this year."

"HAH! I'll see to that. When I'm through with them they will barely even half this number," Anko says licking her lips.

The group of Genin pale save Naruto who eyes her dryly…

_And know damn well where she is taking us. She is still insane as hell…_

"You have 30 minutes to meet me at Training ground 44. I'll be waiting," she smirks maliciously as she Shunshins away.

/-/-/-/

Deep with the said grounds deep sapphire eyes open.

"You are coming… Finally…"


	12. Wrath of the Zanpaktou

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach

Die? No, became stronger yes!

**Wrath of the Zanpaktou**

Walking from the academy Kabuto strolls leisurely from the crowds of Shinobi and Civilian. The only sound he hears is his feet as he walks in between two buildings which are well shadowed. Stopping he turns and leans his back on the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Since seeing that display of power, the smirk has not left his face once. He chuckles as he remembers Naruto's actions.

"Well this is a surprising turn of events. Do you not agree Orochimaru-Sama?"

A malicious chuckle comes from the shadows as pair of golden serpent-like eyes appears. "A Zanpaktou, to think such a power has come here and belongs to the Kyuubi Jinchurriki no less. Naruto-Kun has proven most interesting."

"Should we purse him also? Finding such a rare item should be taken by those who can wield it proper. This pathetic trash of a village would only waste Naruto-kun's real power."

The Snake Sannin thought for moment. His original plans though still in sight, the complete surprise by the Uzumaki's action has made him expand his goals. The curse mark was a risk to place on him with the Bijuu inside and Fūinjutsu seal, but the rewards may out way any dangers in tampering with the Jinchurriki seal. While no secret Minato was the Fūinjutsu master of Konoha, Orochimaru was a close rival in the very same art. So he was well aware that if he gave his gift to Naruto, the rebound could very well be disastrous.

But he also had to take into account the blond's mindset. The boy was a loyalist he knew that much, he did indeed have his parent's strong beliefs. Something which could prove an advantage if turned around the right way. But for now…

"Very well, I shall test Naruto-Kun. Which should prove entertaining if done right," the Hebi Sannin chuckles.

Kabuto raises a finger; "Ah but I have also find another way to get at him. As powerful as he has become, there is one major weakness he holds close."

"Oh," Orochimaru knew in his lieutenant's tone which meant this would hurt the Kyuubi Jinchurriki the hardest. This is what he enjoyed about Kabuto most.

The Silver-haired Nin smirks maliciously as his eyes show a gleam of insanity as he looks at his master. When hearing the two words that fell from his lieutenant's mouth, the malicious-insane-like grin grew on his lips. Oh this would prove a most entertaining test indeed…

/-/-/-/

Though not showing outside, on the inside Sakura was mentally shivering at the site before her. Not far ahead of her team and the other Genin hopefuls take into view a massive woodland area which has been enclosed off by strong fencing. Haku and Ino gaze the forest in wonderment, it was like different world within the walls of Konoha itself. Naruto remembers a little about this place from Jiji, and the blond Uzumaki could not help but be ready for what this place will throw at him and his teammates.

"Alright you maggots, welcome to training ground 44. Or a few of us like to call it, 'The forest of Death'," Anko says smirking while standing in front of a gate fence.

She takes in the fear coming off some of the Genin like a drug, oh how she loves her job. "Now pay attention the forest is considered one the most dangerous areas within Konoha, so unless you want to be eaten by a wild beast of die from snake poison, I suggest you keep a sharp eye on your surroundings."

Watching the fear grow in these Genin was just a rush for her. She is abruptly stopped by a clearing of a throat not far in front of her. The female Jounin scowls seeing the defiant gaze of Naruto staring at her as calm as ever.

"You had your fun Anko, think they would like to get on with the exam now," the blond says dryly.

With the crowd was looking at the Uzumaki like he was insane, Anko only smirks in a maliciously. She had heard from Ibiki that the brat had finally come back to his senses; slowly a kunai slips out of her sleeve into her hand. Like her partner, she never cared that Naruto is Jinchurriki. Hell she could probably relate most to Naruto since she was treated as poorly being 'his' former student.

But that did mean she would go easy on the little punk…

"Ah Naru-Chan you know I can't live without my fix of fear and terror," Anko coos.

Naruto's visible eye twitches; "you're still insane as ever Anko-Chan."

The woman's smirk widens as she throws the kunai at her prey with blinding speed. Everyone held their breath as the projectile came almost in slow motion at Naruto. But the results even shocked the famed snake mistress. Almost if in slow motion Naruto's hand rose and just the sharp point were inches from his face, he stopped the kunai between his fingers. But their eyes widen further as he tilts his head as another kunai just slashes his cheek and keeps going. Naruto only smirks as Anko vanished and appears behind him with another kunai lacing the tip with his blood. Lifting the blade to her mouth she licks off the blood sending a chill down most everyone's spine, save Naruto…

"Still the best taste ever; and its cocky brats like you who die first in there," Anko whispers as she leans in to the blond's face licking the cut.

The Kyuubi Jinchurriki's smirk never fades as he glances at her with the corner of his eye; "Except who is going to be locked up with whom, me or them?"

Both share a dark smirk, while rarely showing it, Naruto does have a sadistic side to him. While it is obviously nowhere near the level of Anko or Ibiki, it was enough to peak their interests in him. Soon both frown as her stray kunai from before appears beside them by an elongated tongue, which comes female Kusa Nin with a wide straw hat.

"I believe you drop this," the woman spoke in an eerie calm voice.

"Why thank you Kusa, but if you ever sneak up behind me again. I will kill you," Anko said in calm dangerous tone.

Letting the kunai drop in the Jounin's hands, the Genin woman tips her hat as she walks away. That was too close, far too close for Anko's liking. Finally everyone settled down as they all went back to their places. Anko Shunshins back in front of the gate in front of her victims…. Err Genin hopefuls.

"Alright before we begin each team will be given a scroll. One will say Heaven the other will be Earth. Your objective is retrieve the opposite scroll which you have from a rival team inside the grounds," Anko says as she reveals two scrolls with the kanji symbol for Heaven and Earth.

"Live combat in a hostile environment," Neji Hyuuga thought out loud as he narrows his eyes.

"Well a hand for the Hyuuga," Anko says almost mockingly. Earning a scowl from said Hyuuga; "You will be pitted against each other with the grounds were you will be making your way to a large tower located in the center. You have five days to make it there."

"FIVE DAYS," Ino yells out.

"We're stuck in that place for five days," Tenten yells out.

"Wha… What are we going to eat," Chouji asks in desperation.

Anko only smirks at the young Akimichi; "HA, Live off the fat off of the land! Unless it's eats you first; or get you killed off by a rival Genin team," the Jounin says nonchalantly.

As some of the Genin pale at the prospect of killing and surviving in hellish looking grounds, Naruto narrows his eyes as he looks at the others, save his team and Ino's.

"GROW UP! Once that Hitai-ate is wrapped around your head you drop the illusion of being kids ever again. You stopped being children the moment you choose to be Shinobi!"

Everyone was taken aback by Naruto's angry words. While he was an all-around nice person and very kind-hearted, he took his Shinobi career very seriously. Something he picked up from his Jiji, and took it to heart. Anko smirks at him; _he really does take after the Sandaime at times…_

"So killing permitted," Gaara asks as his fingers twitch anticipating.

"Of course or this would not be taken seriously," Anko response.

A malicious smile crosses the Suna Genin's lips as he eyes Naruto. _I will enjoy tasting your blood Uzumaki…_

"Alright now everyone each fills out this paper before we begin," Anko says showing a paper in her hand.

"What is it," a random Genin asks.

"Oh just a release form which states if upon your deaths, your respected village won't come and brutally kill me in the middle of town," Anko said in calm sweet tone.

Most of the crowd blanched as she continues; "Alright you each have thirty minutes to sign these, grab a scroll and got to designated entrance. Get to it!"

/-/-/-/

Finally after having his dealings with Ōnoki decided for some much needed air. Standing on the top of the tower Hiruzen leans against the railing as he chews on his pipe.

_Seems the years have hardly broken that pride of his, I just hope he does not figure out who Naruto is or we really are going to have some problems._

Sighing the old Kage adjusts his hat as he looks out at the village.

"Ryo for your thoughts."

Well aware of the presence Sarutobi turns to see Kisuke standing beside him leaning with his back against the railing. The older blond hair man smiles warmly as his eyes are shadowed by his hat.

"Just going over the fact I am far too old for this job."

"I am almost positive Naruto-Kun would be quite defiant if you said that near him."

Hiruzen smirks; "Trust me, he was quite so. You have something to report?"

"Naruto and Sakura and developing quite nicely. Though whatever jutsu that Inoichi fellow used on her seems to nearing its end. Zangetsu made sure of that."

"Oh," now gaining the interest of the Kage "Naruto said the Zanpaktou spirit did something to heal her."

"Well more like freeing than healing her. You see Zangetsu transferred some of his own Reiryoku into our Nobara-Hime. Which in turned it outright overwhelmed the Chakra based technique. Because in truth no matter how powerful Chakra is, Reiryoku is stronger being that it is pure spiritual essence."

Hiruzen eyes widen at the revelation, but he recovers seeing the rare serious look from the shop keeper.

"And the scary truth, Naruto's true Reiryoku has not even begun to show itself."

"What? Is it due to the Kyuubi?"

Kisuke smirks; "Good guess, that's what I am also thinking. With both Zangetsu and Kyuubi's power overflowing through him, it naturally blocks his own Reiryoku. But if something were to happen and if one of those overwhelming powers was not in the way. The full force of Naruto's spiritual power will come out."

Hiruzen chews on his pipe as he looks back to the village; "Naruto explained that Zangetsu told him his Reiryoku rivals the Bijuu King. That level of power might be too much for him all at once."

_Well he really does love that boy like he was his own. Never did see a man who could be both father and Grandfather. That's a first._

Hiruzen grips the railing with both hands tightly; "Will my son be alright Kisuke?"

"Trust me, he is more than fine. To gain Zangetsu out of all the Zanpaktou's that exist, Naruto Uzumaki is one lucky kid. _Especially since Zangetsu is no ordinary Zanpaktou_," Kisuke keeps that last part to himself.

"Hokage–Sama."

Both turn seeing a lone Anbu with a bear mask appear kneeling.

"Yes Kuma, is something wrong," Hiruzen speaks in full authority.

"Quite the opposite sir. A woman from Nami no Kuni has come with a child in tow. With very striking features," the male Anbu said almost amusingly.

Kisuke and Hiruzen both raise an eyebrow.

/-/-/-/

Sitting on the roof of Urahara's shop Starrk kept a passive gaze ahead as his eyes remain fixed where Training ground 44 is. Having his elbows on his knees with his fingers interlocked as he rests his chin on them. He cannot get the thought of that Iwa Genin he saw before.

_It has to be simple coincidence. Granted he did somehow reappear and help rid of that wretched Vandenreich, single handedly… Which is still frightening thinking on it; I knew he held back a great deal of power, but that was almost ridiculous. He could have had my role as Primera if he wanted. But as soon as it was over he vanished again. I still will never understand you, my old comrade._

"Least you're not sleeping for once."

Shifting his eyes he sees Yoruichi walking up to him. Lying down the cat looks ahead. "What's eating you?"

Starrk looks forward again to the grounds; "That Iwa Genin. Just reminds me of someone."

"Lilynette told me. You don't really think it's him? Even we thought he died again after he annihilated half of the Vandenreich and sent them running out of Hueco Mundo."

"I was along the same line of thinking. But I remembered something. The closest thing we ever had to a scientist was Szayel Aporro Grantz, and I remember him once telling me he perfected something that Urahara created as well."

Yoruichi looks at him curiously; "and that is?"

/-/-/-/

As the Genin signed their release forms and grabbed their respected scrolls they all go to their designated gate entrances. When receiving their Heaven and surprisingly an earth scroll they learned since being a four squad team they must acquire two scrolls instead of one.

Left them a little perturbed but knew they had the skill to manage it; Just extra work. All though seeing the smug look of Kotetsu and Izumo made Naruto scowled much to their enjoyment. He mentally remembers to get back at them in the most humiliating way later.

"Everyone ready," Sasuke asks as they stand at their respected gate of entry.

"Yes I hold onto the Earth scroll while Naruto-Kun holds the Heaven scroll," Haku says going over their plan.

"We find a team who has the scrolls we need and break them," Sakura continues.

"But we leave our fellow Konoha alone. And anyone who fights us we kick their asses," Naruto finishes.

They all nod in confirmation. Now they wait as everyone gets into place with a Chunin standing by the gate, ready to open it on Anko's word.

"Now that everyone is ready, one last piece of advice. TRY NOT TO DIE!"

Soon raising her arms and quickly dropping it to her side and alarm sounds as all the gates burst open.

"Good luck Team 7," the Chunin says as he fire opens the door and the four sprints in. leaping into the trees they make as much distance as they could from the other rival teams.

Finally feeling some breathing room they all stop at a clearing.

"Anyone try to follow us," Sakura asks.

Haku shakes her head; "I do not feel anything or anyone thus far."

Sasuke peers over to Naruto; "How we go about doing this?"

"Zangetsu-Jiji said sometimes the best way to find prey is near a source of life."

Sasuke gave him a dry look while Sakura tilted her head slightly confused, Haku though understood.

"Water…"

"It's the best place to spring a well laid trap and get what we need. And it might be the quickest way out of this," Haku's hand quickly came up to Naruto's lips to silence him.

Giving him a stern look then to the others the message was received… someone is close…

/-/-/-/

Hiding in the trees and bushes a group of Ame Genin keep a sharp eye on Team 7. Wearing tan jumpsuits with breather masks, the three males glare hotly at the blond down below.

"I heard he was the one who kill Aoi-Senpai," a skinny Ame whispers.

"Bastard will pay for that," another whispers.

"I will, will I?"

The trio turns sharply in surprise only for one to be sliced in half by Naruto with Zangetsu in hand. The other two jump away in shock and horror. A shiver went down their spines seeing the cold eyes of Naruto staring at them.

"Behind you," the blond whispers.

The skinny one turns only for a kunai to pierce his throat by Sasuke. The teen falls lifeless to the ground. The last member is shaking as he falls to his knees in front the cold glares of both males of Team 7.

"Scroll," they say in unison.

With the speed to rival a Kage the teen pulls out a heaven scroll and drops it at their feet.

"Go home," Naruto says in an icy tone.

Not even being told twice the Genin quickly darts for the way out of the forest. The two boys' smirks while behind them both Haku and Sakura give them a dry look as the same thought pops in their heads

_Boys…_

Naruto grabs the scroll as he puts it in his kunai satchel. As they return to the girls nodding they return leaping through the trees. But about half way they soon stop when Naruto's eyes narrow as he lands on a massive tree branch. The others land looking at him with slight confusion.

"Naru-Kun what is it?"

Naruto said nothing as he looked ahead with Zangetsu slowly appearing in his hand again glaring into the shadows.

"Kukuku, you never to drop your guard. Very good Uzumaki," an eerie woman's voice speaks in the shadows.

The others take a ready stance as Naruto point his sword forward.

"I never forget a voice… You're the Kusa Kunoichi."

The said woman soon walks from the shadows smirking underneath her straw hat. Immediately both Kyuubi and Zangetsu narrow their eyes.

_**Naruto that is no woman…**_

_Zangetsu-Jiji?_

"**Listen to my roommate Kit. The Chakra from whatever that is nearly as vile as my own."**

Naruto went into a stance as he stared coldly at the thing before him.

"Who the hell are you really?"

The woman's smirk widens; "very good perception skills. No doubt aided by the Zanpaktou spirit within you. But let's begin and show you what fear truly is…"

Before they could even be surprised by her knowledge of Zanpaktou, Team 7 is hit a massive level of killer intent laced with a Genjutsu and Reiatsu!? In their minds they see countless deaths at their feet, battlefields with corpses moaning in agony. This was from the mind of a Genin, impossible! This was someone who knew war and bloodshed, death and carnage. This person has bared witness to the nightmares of war, and they were seeing it all in one shot!

Naruto grits his teeth on one knee from the pressure; Zangetsu and Kyuubi were battling off the Genjutsu which would have paralyzed him. Haku also falls onto one knee trying hard to fight off the force, being the adopted daughter of one of the Seven Swordsmen did have some advantages. Sasuke while seeing the massacre of his clan made him familiar to bloodbaths; however this was on a scale beyond him as he froze in terror. Sakura, she had no defense as she fell to her knees with tears pouring from her eyes as her body shook violently.

_**Rise above it…**_

Her eyes widen as she heard an older woman's voice speak in her mind. The voice felt so warm and gentle like her mother's but had strength like Zangetsu.

_**True strength comes once you have realized your fears. Let the surface be stripped away, and real you come forth.**_

_But… I'm so scared…_

_**There is no shame in admitting it, but do not let the fear consume you. You are not alone my precious one… I am coming.**_

For a moment she felt a cold but warm feminine hand on her shoulder. In moments the mental attack by the Kusa woman lessened as she grits her teeth and gets to one knee, though with some paralyses. Which does not go unnoticed by the said woman who is slightly amused by the civilian-born's action. But returned the focus on the Jinchurriki in front of him, and the Uchiha.

However Naruto's temper was wearing thin as he stood on his feet and roared with his own Reiatsu and killer intent surrounding the area. The power coming off him was more than enough to break the woman's hold on them as his glowing crimson slit eyes and black sclera stare with rage at their enemy. Behind them his team can breathe some as they shakily rise to their feet, snarling Naruto shunpo's forward as he lifts Zangetsu above him.

"**GETSUGA TENSHO!"**

The blond fires off a massive crescent beam of black Reiryoku at the Kusa Nin. Her smirk turns into a malicious smile as the beam almost in slow motion nears her body. The sheer force of the explosion destroys half of the tree and nearly sends everyone on their feet. The forest literally quakes as the others watch in awe of the blast. However Naruto only stares forward as he tries to sense where that 'woman' went. The very moment in the Getsuga Tensho was a fingernail from her, he sensed her vanish from the spot.

_I was right, Shunpo. Who or whatever this thing is, it's Reiryoku is awakened. A Zanpaktou?_

"**Think about it later Kit, that thing could be anywhere. Be on your guard," **the Kyuubi orders.

His instincts soon scream as his crimson eyes turn back to his team. In his absolute horror as the woman appears with kunai raised above her head, aiming for Sakura!

"To break a person's will, you always aim for their heart," the woman exclaims surprising the others.

Sakura turns her neck so fast Haku thought she would get whiplash, as her eyes widen in terror with the woman's murderous gaze staring down at her. The kunai in her hand soon comes to strike her down. Only a deep ear shattering demonic roar is heard as Naruto shunpo'ed at blinding speeds grabbing the woman's neck as and drags her with ungodly force into another tree which almost shatters from the force, her hat falling to ground below. The woman barely blinks an eyelash as Naruto holds her in mid-air tightly, his face with primal rage only inches from her's.

"**You every try to hurt a hair on her head, I WILL TEAR YOUR FUCKING VERY SOUL APART," **Naruto roars in a deep demonic voice.

The woman's evil smile only widens; "Yes let the hate within you grow. Can you protect her from me or will you die trying!"

The woman soon opens her mouth as the tip of a sword appears and shoots forward. The blond shunpo's in seconds before the blade runs through his skull. Reappearing in a defensive stance in front of Sakura with Zangetsu, they watch as a snake holding the said sword come out of the woman's mouth. Grabbing the hilt as the serpent recedes back; Naruto's eyes widen in realization. 'THAT' sword among the legendary blades next to the Raijin-Ken belongs to one person in this age. A former hero of the Second Shinobi War who even battled the legendary Salamander Hanzo and lived. And the most dangerous traitor of Konoha besides Itachi Uchiha. Naruto growled as he clinches his teeth.

"**You..."**

"Ah, did the sword give it away Naruto-Kun… I should not be surprised considering how close you are to Sarutobi-Sensei. As close as I was once was, something we have in common… Once."

"**I'm nothing like you! I never abandoned the village all for a lust for power! I would never betray my father like you did!"**

The woman chuckles as she tilts her head; "So to you Sarutobi-Sensei is your Tou-san? _This will make turning you all the more sweeter_," she chuckles darkly.

Finally regaining her voice from the shock Sakura looks at Naruto; "Who is this person Naru-Kun?"

"**Tou-Jiji trained three people who became legends of our times. But one of them turned traitor when the position of Hokage was denied him for Minato Namikaze… The Hebi Sannin… Orochimaru," **Naruto growls out the Sannin's name in rage.

Immediately his three comrades widen their eyes in fear, oh they heard the name of snake traitor before. But what the hell was he doing here?! The laugh from the said disguised woman was now male as reaching up and peeled off the skin of the woman's face. They soon see the albino white skin and snake-like golden eyes with dark purple lines underneath. Gold and glowing crimson stare at each other unwavering and unflinching.

"Well, shall we see if you can truly protect your precious Sakura? Or will you die watching me break her neck," Orochimaru smiles viciously.

Gripping the hilt of Zangetsu tightly to the point of drawing blood as a red glow slowly covers Naruto's body; his mind was growing murderous by the second. And neither the Kyuubi or Zangetsu let it stop, both were as enraged, though the sword spirit still had his stoic mask. While the Bijuu's King's rage was flooding his prison and into Naruto's system. His tails sway violently as his eyes glow brightly.

"**This Oni-Esemono (Demon Pretender) dares threaten our mate! ****KILL HIM!****"**

The fox's roar snaps something in the blond's mind as he lungs forward to attack the Hebi Sannin who only smiles. Haku and Sasuke both have to restrain Sakura as tears fall from her eyes. Her arm outstretched trying to reach for her favorite blond in desperation.

"NARUTO!"

Her words fall silent in the Jinchurriki's ears as his sword is intercepted by Orochimaru's. As they both parry using his momentum Naruto spins a full 360 to go for an upward diagonal slash. The snake goes for a downward slash. As the blade hit again with both their spiritual collide with each other creating a shockwave. The force of spiritual pressure destroys the surrounding trees. Orochimaru laughs.

"You truly believe you; a mere Genin can kill me? While possessing a Zanpaktou and being Jinchurriki gives you immense power, you are still far from being near as my equal!"

"**Genin, Sannin… All that will matter today is I WILL END YOU SEND TO HELL!"**

As they break off with some distance Naruto points his hand at the Sannin. The blond lets his Reiryoku build in his system, unconsciously mixing with the Bijuu King's chakra.

"**Hadō # 63 Raikōhō!"**

Crimson Lightning soon fires from the blond's hand for his target that widens his smirk. The snake Sannin quickly Shunpo's away as the blast of lightning destroys the tree behind him. Naruto snarls as he shunpo's after his prey.

/-/-/-/

The rest of team 7 watches in awe as they see Naruto going, actually going head to head with a Sannin! But only Sakura feels a knot in her stomach as dread fills her being. Why was Orochimaru after her? It made no sense. And seeing Naruto in such in enraged state only worsened her concern for him.

_Please… whoever you are that spoke to me. What is going on!? _Sakura mentally pleads in tears.

_**Precious one, it is not you he wants…**_

Before realization could reach her all hear a hiss behind them. Quickly turning their eyes widen as a monster-size black cobra opens its hood as it glares down at them.

"**Awww. Three of you, but only the rosette I want as sacrifice," **the snake monster hisses.

Sasuke and Haku steel themselves as they stand in defense of their teammate. The Uchiha flares his Doujutsu while senbon slide down in between the Hyoton user's fingers.

"I think Naruto said it best. Touch our teammate and you die," Sasuke spoke with confidence.

"We will not allow you near Sakura-San," Haku also remarks in a cold tone.

"**Then you all shall be my sacrifice…"**

The cobra lunges forward with massive jaws open. It misses by seconds as they all jump out of the way. As its mouth closes and rips through the branch where they stood both Sasuke and Haku go into rapid hand signs.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**

**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō!**

In second a massive fireball and thousands of ice senbon rained down on the massive snake. Sakura watched in awe as the creature hissed in pain being burned by the flames and pierced by the ice. The two land in front of their rosette teammate as they watch the creature fall from the tree in flames.

"What they hell was that thing," Sasuke asks out loud.

"Orochimaru is the summoner of the snakes. It is no surprise he summoned that cobra to go after Sakura-San."

"It's not me he wants," Sakura gets their attention.

Both turn in confusion at the rosette Kunoichi; "I'm the bait!"

Sasuke widen his eyes while Haku grips her senbon tightly.

"But what is his endgame?! What the hell does he want with Naruto," Sasuke tries to fathom.

/-/-/-/

Outside at the gate of the grounds Anko at first was enjoying her favorite food sent by Kami herself, the Dango. But after feeling two incredible pressures surround the area, then a massive beam of black flames in the shape of a crescent fire into the sky. The Jounin was wondering just what the hell was going on?

"Anko-San," an Anbu says Shunshins behind her.

"What is it," she asks keeping her eyes on the forest.

"We found three corpses near the holy shrine."

The purple haired Kunoichi slowly turns with a cold angry expression, which sent chills down the Anbu's spine.

"What," she asks in a cold whisper.

Quickly the masked man hands her the pictures of the corpses which makes her rigged as a statue. The bodies of the Kusa Genin team. And the supposed Kusa Kunoichi lying dead and 'faceless' on the ground in the photo. A chill ran down her spine as she knew damn well who did this. Unconsciously her left hand goes to her right shoulder. Then she looks up to the Anbu.

"Report to the Hokage immediately, we have a code 'S' emergency! And order two full Anbu units into the Forest of death, we got trouble!"

The masked Nin nods as he Shunshins away; Anko quickly turns back and stares hotly ahead.

"Whatever your after you bastard. I will stop you…"

/-/-/-/

Naruto roars as he slices through a tree, missing the snake Sannin. His lower body becoming serpent-like as he moves at highs speeds with the Blond hot on his tail. The two had raged quite a distance away from the blond's team. While Naruto's skills shined, he was taking more than he was giving. The bastard snake had landed several good blows and nasty cuts from the Kusanagi sword. But he was beyond grateful being immune to its all poisons due to the Kyuubi and his Uzu Blood.

_Impressive, he shows more skill than I thought with his Zanpaktou. And going after the Haruno girl was more entertaining than I thought. While I am not ready to tempt fate by giving my gift to you Naruto-Kun. I will have to slow you down for the moment. Hope you survive…_

In a blink Orochimaru vanishes using Shunpo.

_**He is heading for Sakura Naruto!**_

Zangetsu's words were all he needed as he actually flies at full speed back to his team. He will really have to thank hat-and-clogs later. Gritting his teeth with now having elongated fangs, at first the Kyuubi figured the chakra cloak would form. But Zangetsu said due to his presence Naruto has more advanced control over the Bijuu King's power than before and not be harmed by the intense malice and poisonous chakra. The fox had somewhat guessed that originally, but still angered him somewhat.

The air whips around Naruto's hair and clothes as he soon spots Sakura and the others. But his eyes widen seeing Orochimaru appear behind Sakura raising his sword.

"With your death, I will have Naruto-Kun where I want him!"

Sakura quickly turns in fright as the snake Sannin readies to end her life.

"**OROCHIMARU!"**

His feint working to perfection as he ducks Naruto's blade as he tried to run it through the Sannin's chest. In one move he uppercuts the young teen square in the jaw. He quickly follows with a roundhouse kick sending the boy into tree with incredible speeds. The blond is half way imbedded through the massive bark and wood. Before he could get freed his enemy appears in front of him as five purple flames appear on his fingers.

**Gogyō Fūin! **

Ripping the cloth at Naruto's stomach showing the Shiki Fūin in its glory. He slams his fingers at the base of the Kyuubi seal. Both Naruto and the Fox roar in pain.

"**KIT! HE'S SEALING ME AWAY! YOU HAVE TO RELY ON ZANGETSU… BE…"**

The fox's voice soon faded from his mind as Naruto feels his strength leaving him. Soon his eyes return to normal as the red glow vanishes. The blond soon hung his head in exhaustion. The snake Sannin laughs watching in the process.

"NARUTO," Sakura and Haku yell in unison.

/-/-/-/

Deep within the halls of the Kyuubi's prison a pair of amber eyes appears in the shadows. The owner of the eyes chuckles maliciously in a distorted tone.

_**Well now, this has gotten more interesting. What will you do now, Zangetsu? And how will you save our precious new Landlord?**_

The entity chuckles almost manically as it faded back into the shadows.

/-/-/-/__

Sasuke grits his teeth as he watches. Feeling his own rational thought leaving in place of fighting this bastard snake. Soon the Sannin's eyes drift towards the Uchiha and the girls. The dark smirk never leaves his face as he enjoys the pained expression from the Haruno girl.

"You forget something," a strain voice speaks behind him.

Spinning around he quickly runs his Kusanagi through Naruto's chest. Blood slowly pours from the wound and Naruto mouth as Orochimaru face is inches from his. Sakura's and Haku's eyes widen in horror as tears prick from both their eyes.

"You will watch in agony as I kill the woman you so love so dear."

Pulling out his sword Orochimaru turns back for the others, and his original goal. Naruto's vision clouds as he feels himself slipping away. No way in hell will he let that bastard win!

"Zan… Zangetsu-Jiji… Protect them," he whispers as he goes unconscious.

Orochimaru chuckles until half way towards the remainder of Team 7; he soon stopped by the most intense level of Reiatsu he has ever felt hit him. The power was so strong all the color faded from the surroundings, but what they did not see it spread all over Konoha. While only the god-like pressure was felt directly at the Snake bastard alone, however everyone felt the overwhelming power throughout the area.

_What is this? Who could be using such level of power?! _Orochimaru thought in shock as he will all his strength to keep standing.

Soon everyone hears the echoes of footsteps as Sakura's eyes widen in absolute hope. Standing in front of Team 7 as his ragged coat flows in the wind, his shoulder length hair moving only just. Zangetsu stares stoically at the man who harmed his new master. Orochimaru scowls as he now feels the source of all the Reiatsu bearing down on him. This soon fades as he eyes the tall figure, the two stare down one another.

"Identify who you are," The Sannin demands.

Zangetsu only raises his arm and bring it down with his blade form appearing in his hand. The snake Sannin widens his eyes in shock again.

"That will prove who I am."

Those are his only words as he shunpo's in front of the Sannin and bring down his sword god-like nightmarish speed. Orochimaru only has a breath as he shunpo's from being cut down. But the Zanpaktou only moves faster as goes on the offensive. He pushes harder than any enemy the snake has ever faced, He curses as Zangetsu makes several well placed slashes on the Sannin's chest and back.

Sakura without any words runs over to Naruto as she tries pulling him out of the tree. She is soon joined by Haku as both girls carefully pull him from away without any sharp pieces in his body. Quickly they both grab their medical supplies to stop the chest wound. Sasuke runs up to them keeping an eye in awe of Zangetsu as he is, but the Uchiha's point of view, kicking the Sannin's ass. And even more amazing he was doing it with only one hand.

Orochimaru uses his sword to block as Zangetsu brings down his blade. Both floating in mid-air. The sheer force of Zangetsu's power shatters the trees in the area.

"To think you have this kind of power to act on your own," The Sannin said grunting in pain.

The Zanpaktou said nothing as he pressed harder, but soon Reiryoku surges around his blade form. Much his enemy's surprise.

"**Getsuga Tensho."**

He said the words calmly as a massive pure beam of spiritual energy hits Orochimaru. He roars in pain as he sent flying backwards. The man lands on a large branch falling to his knees he seethes as he glares up at Zangetsu. Half of his upper clothes are burned away as he cannot even feel the feeling in his left arm. The searing pain from the attack was beyond any he ever experienced. But what happens next almost leaves him truly dead.

"**Tsugi no mai: Harkuren."**

The Sannin barely escaped as a large pure beam of snow and ice is fired at him at his left. Shocked again the man looks to his left as he is hit by another powerful Reiatsu, nearly as strong as Zangetsu's. Feeling now it beside the powerful Zanpaktou, he is in awe seeing a very beautiful young woman in her twenties looking down at him with a calm calculating rage. She has pale skin and long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her ice blue eyes. She wears a Furisode-style kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet. In her right hand is what looks like a normal katana but pure white. The tsuba being a hollow snowflake design with finally a long white ribbon at the base of the hilt, which seems to flow around the woman. Like the woman, the sword is equally as beautiful.

"Your cruelty ends here today," the woman spoke with a strong finality.

Sakura widens her eyes as she looks up at the older woman.

_That's… She is the one that spoke to me…._

Feeling Sakura's stare the woman looks at her warmly almost motherly. But her face soon shifts back as she looks back at the half injured Sannin.

Sasuke activates his Sharingan to see who or what this savior is. What he sees widens his eyes.

_She's, like Zangetsu!? _

Having done this once with Zangetsu when he appeared to train Naruto and Sakura. He saw with his Doujutsu that a Zanpaktou is a being made up of pure Reiryoku. While Zangetsu is the black flames in human form. This woman is a white light, almost the same as snow itself.

The said Hebi Nin grits his teeth. Zangetsu was more than a challenge, but this added new threat was more than beyond his power. Going after Sasuke would be Suicide at this point, but there will be other opportunities. He soon smirks and he vanishes in Shunshin. No longer sensing the enemy's presence both Shunpo back to the remains of Team 7. Haku and even Sasuke blushes a little at the sight of the woman. But mentally sigh in relief with Orochimaru gone.

They also see Zangetsu and the female Zanpaktou look at each other for a moment. The trio sees what looks like longing? As if lost lovers who have finally, after so long found each other. Their eyes soon return to Team 7.

"Are any of you hurt," the woman asks in a warm motherly tone.

Slowly, Sakura rises to her feet as she walks up to woman and looks up at her. This woman, who feels so much like her mother and Zangetsu at the same time; as she feels such a strong overwhelming familiarity towards her.

"Why do I feel like I know you, who are you?"

The woman smiles warmly as she gently touches the rosette's cheek. Again like before the touch is cold but warm at the same time.

"I am Sode No Shirayuki… And I have waited for you to come, my precious one…"


	13. The Unleashed Rose

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Naruto or bleach

The perfect mask shatters… as truth is restored

**The Unleashed Rose**

Night slowly comes over the Konoha and Training Ground 44. Taking shelter in a well hidden cave under a massive tree, team 7 let their wounded blond teammate recover. While surprised that he was not healing like normal, Zangetsu explained due to Orochimaru's seal, Naruto's normal healing would be slower. A convincing lie Haku thought to hide his Jinchurriki status, but left his Uzu blood to heal himself. This is woefully only half the speed of what is was normally known by Zangetsu.

Presently Naruto's head rests on Sakura's lap as he sleeps quietly. Beside them Haku sits close, in hopes her crush will open his eyes. A little ways away the last Uchiha sits as he tries to mentally run down everything that happened today. All the while the two Zanpaktou spirits watch them, both can tell this day was enough to make weary even a harden Jounin. But the Yuki-Onna sword spirit notices the glances which come from the rosette. She knows they will have to talk, and the female Zanpaktou will gladly answer everything…

"While you all might not have been involved in the battle with the Sannin, Sakura, Haku, and Sasuke. I know you are mentally drained by the events of today. Take rest while Sode no Shirayuki and I take watch," Zangetsu orders.

The trio nods wearily as both spirits Shunpo out of the cave.

"Anyone can make any sense of today's mayhem," Sasuke asks out loud.

Sakura only remains focused on a sleeping Naruto while Haku looks over to the Uchiha. "For whatever the reason the Hebi Sannin was after Naruto-Kun. And was using Sakura-San's life to anger him, which worked as we all saw."

The image of an enraged Uzumaki flash in their minds. Never have they seen Naruto so angry in their lives. It was unnerving how extremely vicious and violent he became just by threatening Sakura's life. As if he became a completely different person. While even Haku knew even at Naruto's best, he was not enough to defeat a Sannin, yet…

_Might be why he went after Sakura. One way to get him to be unfocused, go after someone you love, _Sasuke finally deduced. A cruel but sound tactic…

Haku looked mournfully at her blond crush. While angry that the bastard snake used such a cruel tactic, it did show her just how much Naruto truly felt for the rosette. No one goes that all out, full unrelenting force unless you truly love that person. A part of her felt she might be foolish to try to claim the Uzumaki solely for herself. But how strong was the resolve of the rosette, did she really truly feel as strong as she did for Naruto? She still was unsure since seeing her romantic rival originally after the Uchiha heir.

While during the Hyoton users mental sorting, our rosette was a broken mess. Her complete focus was on the blond's sleeping face. Her fingers gently trace over his whiskers, slowly her eyes drift down towards the now heavy bandaged chest wound and ripped Shihakusho. While not understanding the strange Fūinjutsu seals on the blond's stomach, her mind simply reel back to what had happen when the fight began.

_I was completely useless to him… because of me you got hurt so badly, and I just stood there like some coward. What good was my training if I could not aid the man I love? I'm so pathetic… Oh my Naru, I'm so sorry…_

Tears slowly fall from her beautiful jade eyes, as they land on Naruto's face.

/-/-/-/

Darkness, he feels himself floating in an endless sea of darkness. His eyes slowly open as Naruto looks at his surroundings. It was cold as he felt an saw rain falling from above, drenching his body and clothes. This was not the image of Hueco Mundo that was his in mind… This is darker… Almost, hollow…

_Where am I?_

_**That's a good question…**_

His eyes snap to attention as he looks around in the dark, a voice, male and oddly distorted. Almost if not more demonic than Kyuubi, but colder. And there was something in the tone that made his very soul shiver coldly.

_Who are you?_

_**Heh will meet soon enough, but for now why don't you go visit that soul trapped inside you… **_

_Soul trapped inside me? _

_**Haven't you felt her? She's been here the entire time… See ya soon, **__**King…**___

The voice chuckle darkly as it fades away. Soon he is blinded by a bright light.

"Naruto…"

/-/-/-/

Briefly Zangetsu eyes narrow under his shades.

While taking well place cover in the canopy above the cave, Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki sit on a large branch eyeing the surroundings.

"So the boy Naruto is your new master," the female Zanpaktou asks keeping an eye for any suspicious shadows.

"Yes, he found the badge in the river I was stuck in. he has proven to be quite interesting. But there was much to repair in him."

Sode no Shirayuki looks at him; "How so?"

"You felt the demonic force within Naruto?" She nods. "Due to the demon sealed inside him he was neglected for many years of this village. Only a sparse group of people truly cared or love him. However that did not aid in his lack of nutrition to his body. As he looks now, is what he was meant to be."

"When asleep I still heard things within the village. So Naruto-Sama is the Kyuubi Jinchurriki," Sode No Shirayuki said. "I heard how he was treated; it is distasteful how some of these people abused such a warm-hearted child."

Zangetsu nods in agreement as he looks at her then back to the surroundings. Falling under a comfortable silence. He soon feels her small cold hand interlock fingers with his. He feels her trembling, as he knew what she was feeling.

"I thought I had lost you forever. I kept having nightmares you were destroyed along with the badge or worse," the snow spirit's voice was a whisper.

His hand lightly squeezes her's; "No border or boundary could ever keep me from finding you. And as I told then, I would always return to you."

Slightly bowing her head, a small smile graces her lips. While words were rarely spoken from either, their feelings were always at the forefront. Even despite how their first meeting went in the beginning, and even after his changes…

"Does Naruto-Sama know the truth of you?"

"No, this is why only one sword is at his command."

Sode No Shirayuki lightly glares at him; "why does he not have both?"

"At the moment he is not strong enough to wield the complete power. I will make certain he is strong enough to handle such a force at the moment. When has mastered mine and his own Reiryoku, then he will be ready to wield both."

Her deep sapphire eyes gaze in concern; "and the original?"

"Once the power was turned over to me and thus when my transformation was complete, the original faded within me. But the consciousness and form remains."

That surprises her; "even after all that, that much of the original remains? Incredible…"

The old spirit looks at her; "it should not be surprising. After all she is the original… After all both our powers influenced her. "

Briefly the image flashes in male Zanpaktou's mind, the cold strong piercing, and powerful frost silver eyes of that woman. The eyes of Zangetsu…

_Even after all I had done, you never once hated me… and when stuck in the badge it was you that suggested changing me into you, by giving me your powers, truly even now I never will understand you, Zangetsu…_

"And all the powers you once held," Sode No Shirayuki asks.

"Gone, when I and that woman merged, all the powers I held were integrated and absorbed into the new Zanpaktou powers. No single trace remains; I am now what _he_ once thought me to be."

Her eyes grew mournful as she looks ahead; "You still think of him, don't you."

"A father cannot help but miss their son." He then looks her thoughtfully, "any more than a mother cannot help but miss their daughter."

Closing her eyes she smiles sadly; "she would not or allow myself to mourn her. With every fiber of her heart she would want me to press forward. I will always love her and cherish our time we had, but I will keep moving ahead, for her."

Zangetsu looks ahead as he slowly nods, while Sode No Shirayuki remains in her own thoughts.

_I will keep going, for you. And Sakura is so much like you, in a way I feel like I found you again. Her potential rivals your own; I wonder what you think of her, my Rukia…_

/-/-/-/

Sitting down on a large branch deeper in the forest Orochimaru chuckles slightly. Never did he think he would be forced to have used that to quickly heal himself. He smirks at the thought with his body now completely healed, his clothes restored, oh this was going to be an entertaining time while in this wretched village he once called home.

_You are a fascinating individual indeed Naruto-Kun. To be able to keep up with me, though you knew you were losing, quite a very impressive feat. And then when I thought I had you. Your Zanpaktou appears and defends your woman and comrades. Just thinking about that power is invigorating, and then there was the interference of that woman… She had to be a Zanpaktou, she felt like no normal human._

_**You should have let me out to kill them… I would have savored their deaths. **_

Orochimaru chuckles hearing a female voice in his mind. _Patience my love, we will see retribution. And more once I claim both Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun._

The woman's voice coos; _**I will enjoy that day…**_

/-/-/-/

_**Hokage Tower**_

Hiruzen felt he has not scowled this much since the second shinobi war. His former student, Orochimaru coming here and now of all times. The timing was too perfect for the old Kage as he chews his pipe. He knew full well why the Sannin wanted the Uchiha, the power of the Sharingan. It was a power Doujutsu, which its ability to copy Jutsu would prove invaluable for someone like Orochimaru. But the hidden fear he might also go after Naruto was worrying him most. Having a Jinchurriki would prove a power weapon, even though he hated thinking of Naruto in such a manner, but his new power of wielding a Zanpaktou might prove appealing target for his former student.

_You dare touch my son Orochimaru, I will finished you like I should have years ago… but what was that power earlier? Kisuke said it was reiatsu coming from Zangetsu himself. Are you truly that powerful, old spirit? _

It was frightening to finally feel the raw power of Naruto's Zanpaktou. But why would Zangetsu fight personally? It would have only meant Naruto was hurt or unconscious from some powerful attack. Which caused the powerful Zanpaktou to act on his own, He could honestly admit, as terrifying a thought it is, Zangetsu is far more powerful than even the Kyuubi. This also made the old Kage shutter when he remembered Kisuke saying Naruto has even begun to show his actual Reiryoku, He could only imagine what will happen when that power has come through.

Still, out of all the chaos that one moment made earlier made the Kage smile. Though he could say he almost had a heart attack at the sight.

_**(Flashback)**_

_If Kisuke was trying so hard not to laugh behind his fan, it would not be any more obvious. Seeing a literally almost dumbstruck Hiruzen Sarutobi was a rare sight. With his pipe long fallen on the floor, his facial expression being a cross between a fish out of water and a deer caught in the headlights. _

_Well can hardly blame him, I mean come on the resemblance is frightening, Kisuke thought while snickering._

_Remembering the amused tone from Kuma, it was clearly warranted. There in middle of his office was the daughter of Tazuna, Tsunami, who smiled but raised an eyebrow at the old Kage's action. Meanwhile in her arms is the free-spirited Noriko who had the same smile Naruto had at the age of three! But also having the same eyes as the Haruno girl, yet the same hair and skin tone of his son/grandson, Hiruzen almost felt his mind almost shot to over load. All the while the Anbu hiding in the room were desperately not trying to laugh at the scene, Training be damn! _

"_Should we tell Neko she is a grandma," one whispers._

_Instantly hands went to cover half-lifted masked mouths as the Anbu were trying not to laugh their asses off. _

"_So this is the girl I heard Naruto and Sakura speak with so much love in their tone," Kisuke spoke finally getting himself to calm down. Even despite though Benihime is laughing while holding her side trying to breath. _

_Oh the blackmail material was running wild! And damn straight Tessai and the others will hear about this! Even that bum moocher Starrk will be laughing! _

"_Yes Kisuke-San, I have heard of you from Naruto and Sakura's letters to Noriko. I am happy they doing well. But this one here could not contain herself any longer."_

"_Where Mama and papa," Noriko yells while pouting._

_Finally after what Kisuke thought was eternity Hiruzen shook himself out of his frozen state. His old eyes finally notice the necklace which held a gold ring. Immediately he knew what is was, the one thing Naruto would never part with when he was five. Rising from his seat the Sandaime walks over to the woman and child. Looking at Noriko's gift from her 'Mama and Papa', he looks at her with a grandfatherly smile_

"_At the moment your parents are doing something very important. They will be back in five days."_

_Tears began forming in the little one's eyes; "I want Mama and Poppa now! I miss Mama and Papa," the girls cries softly on Tsunami's shoulders._

_The woman smiles sadly; "they are all she would talk about. And I felt she really does belong here with them. Is there anyone who can keep her if they are on missions?"_

_The old Kage smiles warmly; "You're looking at one of them."_

_Tsunami looked confused while a puffy eyed Noriko looks back at him. "You see Noriko-Chan; I am your Papa's grandfather."_

_The Nami woman almost went slack-jawed while the little girl only blinks at him curiously._

"_Grandpapa?"_

_Hiruzen nods, seems he can keep his promise and see his great-granddaughter. Instantly Noriko smiles brilliantly as almost tries to jump off Tsunami's arms._

"_GRANDPAPA!"_

_The adults laugh while Hiruzen gently grabs the girl and puts her in his arms; she instantly wraps her arms around his neck. He hugs her gently chuckling as she starts to get drowsy from all the energy she has been using. As she falls asleep Hiruzen pats Noriko's head._

"_Welcome home Noriko Uzumaki." _

_**(Flashback ends)**_

After thanking the woman and left her to have free board while here to see Kakashi, Hiruzen personally took Noriko to the Haruno residence. While naturally surprised seeing the village leader at their doorstep, Kiyuriko and Tetsu were nearly floored when finally seeing the little girl which had their daughter in such a state. Even they were floored by the uncanny likeness she had to both Naruto and Sakura.

When he explained he decided in allowing both Naruto and Sakura to officially adopt her. A secret surprise they will learn when coming back from the forest of death. Noriko will be staying with either the Haruno's or Hiruzen when her now new official parents were away.

Kiyuriko immediately accepted as she fell in love with the little one quickly. Tetsu follow suit with his wife, remembering how his baby girl was crying so hard when she came back from Nami, missing Noriko and saying her name in her sleep. He knew this will make her daughter not only extremely happy, but whole inside. They were both proud of their daughter being so responsible and acting like a real mother for this adorable little girl, who look so much like their daughter and surrogate son they miss deeply.

_I am proud of you Naruto; please return safely, for your precious daughter's sake._

Hiruzen looks out the window in the direction of the forest.

/-/-/-/

Down in the cave below Sakura's tears finally dried as she slowly gazes up at her team. Though appearing to look relaxed sitting with his back to cave wall, Sasuke eyes the entrance of the cave. She could guess he was going over Naruto's battle Orochimaru. While it was dangerous, getting to see a Sannin fight was a once in lifetime event, traitor or not.

To her other side and much to her annoyance, Haku sits on the opposite side of Naruto. Though looking like she is mediating, the rosette knows better, like the Hyoton user is merely getting ready for what is next to come.

"Is it truly wrong for two women to be in love the same man," Haku speaks up to the rosette.

"Huh," Sakura caught off guard by the question.

The Hyoton user opens her eyes as coal locks with Jade; "you changed so much from what I remember during Nami. You turned around and became a proper Kunoichi; to someone I could respect being a Kunoichi myself. But your feelings shifted almost like the wind from Sasuke-San to Naruto-Kun. Why is that?"

"Why do you like Naru-Kun," Sakura finally asks what she really wanted to ask.

"His heart… he has such a kindness to him which you cannot help but be pulled towards him. Even despite the cruel harshness of his life, everything he lived through, his heart still remained untouched. His sense of will is unbreakable. I just… I just could not help but fall in love with Naruto-Kun."

The rosette bit her lip, while she did not see any deception in Haku's eyes; it still hurt hearing that another girl is also loves Naruto. Why does it feel wrong to her, it's only her that was meant to be his, they promised….

Sakura's eyes quickly widen as a memory slams into her thoughts. In her mindscape Child-Sakura saw a crack-like slash appear on Inner-Sakura, _I'm almost back, please hold on just a bit longer!_

'_Her small eyes were wide as she looks at the locket in her hands. It looks so perfect to wear around her neck with the small golden chain._

"_So we can always be together, to remember when we first met!"_

_Looking up she sees a five year old Naruto smiling brightly at her. His sun-kissed hair almost glowing in the afternoon sun. Looking down she opens the locket, what she sees is a picture of her and Naruto, both smiling warmly when her mother Kiyuriko took their picture. _

_Looking up a five year old Sakura smiles with tears in her eyes. "It's really pretty I'll always keep it!"_

_Her eyes soon widen as she reaches into her pocket. Naruto watches her curiously as they widen as she pulls out a simple golden ring. She puts it into his hand; she keeps both hers together with his._

"_I make a promise to kami, when we both become adults, I will become your wife!"_

_Naruto's eyes widen as a blush adorns his cute whiskered cheeks. "Yo… You promise?"_

_Sakura shakes her head eagerly; "I promise Foxy-Kun!"_

Like in her memory, her jade eyes are widening, now looking at the open locket in her hands. Tears fall from her eyes as she saw herself and Naruto when they were five, both smiling cutely. Just like she remembers… her body shakes as both Haku and Sasuke look at her in confusion and concern.

"_Foxy_-_Kun_… Why didn't you tell me, how could I forget something so important? Why Foxy-Kun," Sakura spoke in a broken voice looking at her sleeping blond.

"He did."

Everyone turns seeing Zangetsu and Sode No Shirayuki at the cave entrance. The stoic sword-spirit walks over and kneels down beside the crying rosette.

"Your mind was under a mind Kinjutsu. Everything that tided you to Naruto from when you were a child till now was sealed away. What was left came a false persona which came to love and fawn over Sasuke, and ignore Naruto."

"You're saying someone deliberately altered Sakura's mind," Sasuke was surprised of the information. "Who would be able to do that? And more importantly why!?"

Zangetsu looks over at the last Uchiha as the snow-spirit comes over to a stunned Sakura. "Not just Sakura, Ino Yamanaka was also placed under the same jutsu. But for those of us here, who is the one clan the most experienced at the ways of the mind?"

Haku, Sakura –while being held by Sode No Shirayuki for comfort, and Sasuke widen their eyes. The Yamanaka clan! But to use a Kinjutsu on the future Yamanaka heiress and Sakura, who the hell would do this in Ino's own clan?! It was the Hyoton user who came up with the disturbing answer.

"Inoichi Yamanaka… The current clan head."

Sakura shook her head as looks at Haku; "But… he was always nice and kind to me?! Why would he do such a thing to me and Ino-Neechan?!"

_Ino-Neechan? _Sasuke and Haku rose an eyebrow.

"Deception can hide even in the most sincere of smiles Sakura-Sama," the Yuki-Onna spirit said gently.

Looking back at the snow-woman, the rosette shook as she buried her head in Sode No Shirayuki's chest, hugging her tightly as she cried.

"I hurt him; I hurt my Foxy-Kun so much! I hit him, belittled him, and yet he still stayed by my side! How can he forgive me like that?!"

The snow-spirit simply smiled as she held the crying girl; "you forgive the ones you love. It is what you do, my precious one."

Zangetsu slowly stands as he watches his beloved hold Sakura, helping her let out the pain of everything. Sasuke and Haku watch quietly, both with different thoughts. The last Uchiha mentally seething that someone like Inoichi would do such a crime, in a way it was like his brother. But this also explained the rapid change of the two girls now. Even he recalled neither where really even going for him back then, then came the change…

Haku was lost in her thoughts. So Sakura was originally with Naruto to begin with? And because of Inoichi Yamanaka, he used a Kinjutsu on her to seal away her memories of being with Naruto? She knew it to be about the Naruto being the Kyuubi Jinchurriki, it was the only explanation. But this level of hate appalled her, did that man just want to make Naruto suffer, or in a warped sense trying to keep safe Sakura and Ino? The bastard…

But still, even though it was brief, her feelings felt just as strong for her blond crush. But once they are out of this damnable forest she will bring up what she has finally made up her mind.

Finally as she feels Sakura settle, Sode No Shirayuki lets her go but keeps her hands on the rosette's shoulders as she looks he in the eyes.

"Now comes a decision you, and you alone must make."

"Yes?"

The snow-woman smiles warmly; "do you accept me as you Zanpaktou?"

The three members of Team 7 are shocked by the words, Sode No Shirayuki wanted to be Sakura's Zanpaktou?! A small faint smirk appears on Zangetsu's lips. The rosette looked at her in shock for moment, until a small warm smile crossed her lips.

"It would be my honor… Yes"

Returning the smile the snow spirit places her hand on the rosette's chest, "The honor is mine, _Mistress._"

Soon both are engulfed in white light, forcing Haku and Sasuke to cover their eyes with their arms, while Zangetsu remained unfazed. A powerful wave of reiatsu hits the area, as white light and swirl of snow shot into the heavens. Inside Haku and Sasuke were in awe as they saw Sode No Shirayuki vanish into Sakura as her body slowly began to float in the air. Soon snow begins to outline and swirl around the rosette's body, Sasuke's eyes shift to his Sharingan. But while both Haku and Sasuke cannot completely see what was going on, Zangetsu saw the change begin of Sakura's body.

/-/-/-/

_**Sakura's mindscape**_

The rosette's eyes open as she sees Child-Sakura smirking up at her, and Inner-Sakura still frozen in front of that mirror. But she gasps seeing the countless broken pieces coming off the annoying Inner, while at the same time she was feeling more alive because of it. She finally realized just what Inner really was, the damn mind Kinjutsu used on her. And now she could not help but smirk like Child-Sakura as finally a long nightmare was ending.

_Bout time you came around, _Child-Sakura looks at her older self.

"It's good to be back, but will be better once she is gone," Sakura points at Inner.

_Can't agree more…_

Soon both felt the wind slowly pick up, becoming cold as they both saw in awe as Sode No Shirayuki began to materialize into her mind. Snow slowly started to descend from the sky as the rosette smiled at the sight of her favorite season almost becoming her mind itself. Then finally as the wind died down, the warm motherly smile of the Yuki-Onna Zanpaktou looked at Sakura.

"Our merge is complete, I am now your Zanpaktou my Mistress," the snow spirits bows formally.

"Please, I want to think of you as a friend or perhaps a second mother, if that is alright," Sakura ask slightly blushing.

_Even you think of me like a mother… I am blessed to have another beautiful daughter…_

Soon walking up in front of her new mistress/daughter, her face becomes stern seeing the frozen Inner-Sakura.

"So this is the Jutsu that did some much damage."

Lifting up her right hand over her head, her blade form appears as she grips the hilt.

"My first act, to free my beautiful daughter from this tainted illusion."

As she spoke the last words she brought down the sword with great force. They hear the sound of glass shattering as the sword splits Inner down the center. Instantly the two halves break like glass and fades like ash. The reaction was in microseconds as Child-Sakura vanished into Teen Sakura.

/-/-/-/

Outside the light around Sakura shines brighter but soon enters Sakura along with the snow. The same time the powerful reiatsu fades as the rosette's body floats back onto the ground, and falls completely unconscious. Zangetsu is quickest as he is kneeling grabbing her before she hits the rocky floor.

"You're finally free, Sakura Haruno."

When being able to see both the Uchiha and Yuki survivor were speechless. Unlike Naruto, Sakura's change was instant. They noticed she was at least an inch or two taller, her beautiful rose color hair now more straighter and longer, almost having a silky appearance, with three small bangs above her right eye, one long curved bang framing her right of her face, while three long bangs frame her left. Some of her hair hangs freely down her left side shoulder. They also noticed a light lavender highlight to her hair now, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. They notice her body was now having the start of a slight athletic curvy, which they could tell will show when she fill out when she gets older. And much to Sasuke's slight blush he noticed a slight more in Sakura's chest area, perhaps about the same size of Ino as his sharingan showed. He made mental note not to tell Naruto that, he really did not want to be punched by the blond.

_Naruto does hit a hell of a lot harder these days… like keeping my teeth._

All in all she did look, like Naruto is now slightly older, but maybe fourteen in the rosette's case. Haku realized now she has a stronger rival in the looks department, if she really cared for such things though. Slowly they all saw Sakura's eyes open tiredly. She looks up at Zangetsu holding her. His stoic and ominous presence never wavering. Something she grown to welcome so fondly.

She smiles weakly, but it is a true smile that was once thought lost.

"Welcome back Sakura Haruno."

The rosette's sighs contently as she fall asleep. Like Naruto, she will need a night's rest to recover. Lying her down beside Naruto Zangetsu stands. He knows Sode No Shirayuki will begin helping Sakura understand being a wielder of a Zanpaktou and using Reiryoku properly. And knowing the level of intelligence of the rosette, now completely restored, she will learn quickly.

"Zangetsu."

The Zanpaktou looks over to the Uchiha. "Will you need some help watching the perimeter?"

"No, I spread out enough of my reiryoku to sense anyone throughout the forest."

Sasuke's widen went wide; "You can feel 'THAT' far?"

"Are you truly that surprised Uchiha?"

Looking at the spirit blankly, he looks back to the cave entrance. "No, I supposed not."

_The darkness is still strong inside him. While more manageable, it can still corrupt him if not careful. But that is he's choice, but if ever you turn your weapons against Naruto… I will kill you…_

/-/-/-/

Hiding in good spot away from the cave, Kin's skills of sensory shine as she led the way for them. The Oto Genin eye their pray, team 7, waiting for the next morning to spring their surprise attack.

"Orochimaru-Sama warned us to tread carefully against the Uzumaki and Uchiha since neither was given the marked yet," Dosu states calmly.

Kin licks her lip at mention of the blond; "as long as I have my fun with Uzumaki-Kun, I could care less."

"Your sense of fun usually means they will be dead soon afterwards," Zaku says his thoughts out loud.

The Kunoichi smirks at the memory of her countless male victims she enjoyed. Zaku sweat-drops watching the look of bliss from Kin's face, she always did creep him out. All the while Dosu remains focused on the objective.

_Even if Orochimaru-Sama sealed that demon away in the Uzumaki, he still has a Zanpaktou. Will have to be careful of any action he does. While these two fools might never have, I took some looks at Orochimaru-Sama notes on those spirit-weapons. If what was written down was right, any with one of those things has a level of power to rival a high Jounin, and that's untrained. _

As the Oto Genin stay in their hiding place their reflection briefly appears in Zangetsu's shades.

/-/-/-/

As the morning sun begins raising over Konoha, its rays soon hit over into the forest of death. As Team 7 sleeps soundly in their cave Zangetsu watches at the entrance, and is ready for the Oto Genin to attack. Hearing a small groan he hears Sakura slowly begin to stir. As if on cue a kunai flies past his face as he remains unfazed or unresponsive. Soon Dosu and company appear.

"So you're the Zangetsu spirit himself. Does not matter, we are here for the Uzumaki and Uchiha," Dosu roars.

Zangetsu remain silent as he looks at the three without a single movement.

"Got nothing to say big guy, well that's fine. Will kill you first," Zaku yells smirking arrogantly.

He only stares stoically as the little threat held little meaning. Kin internally shivers inside, with lustful excitement. _This is what your power looks like Uzumaki-Kun? I must have you even MORE! _

The Oto are soon caught off guard when a powerful reiatsu hits them.

"You want Foxy-Kun…"

They hear a female voice inside the cave. The three are shock seeing the Haruno girl walking out with a white-snow-like glow around her body. A snow white and beautiful sword is held tightly in her right hand. As the long white ribbon at the end of it flows around her. As the morning breeze sways her long rose/lavender highlighted hair, she stands firm beside Zangetsu, unafraid and ready for battle.

"You want my Foxy-Kun… you have to go through me first…"

The Oto Genin is in awe as they soon see Sakura's eyes slightly glow white. 


End file.
